God Gave Me You
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Antonio Capelli was a Marine in some of the fiercest battles in the Iraq and Afghanistan war. Now, he's home once again and for good. In a small coffee shop, he meets the beautiful Alexis Castle, daughter of famed writer Richard Castle. Read on as they begin a love story. In connection with It's Amore. I don't own rights to the Castle and Blue Bloods TV shows.
1. Character Biography

Our protagonist for this story, I hope this is to your liking.

* * *

Name: Antonio Capelli

Age: 22 Years Old

Height: 5 ft 9 ins

DOB: May 8th 1989

Hometown: Eltingville, Staten Island, New York City

Weight: 189 lbs Athletic fitness

Eye Colour: Blue Eyes

Hair: Black Hair, Grade 2 parted at the side.

Religion: Roman-Catholic

Face: Smooth, no facial hair

Family:

Father: Leonardo Capelli: November 11th 1972 - Present

Half-Mother: Antonia Capelli (nee. Frazetti): April 1972 – Present (Unknown whereabouts)

Uncle: Luigi Capelli: May 1st 1965 – Present

Aunt: Francesca Capelli (nee. Galetti): June 19th 1965 – Present

1st Older Cousin: Marco Capelli: March 1st 1983 – Present

2nd Older Cousin: Salvatore Capelli: March 1st 1983 – Present

3rd Older Cousin: Luigi Capelli Jr: March 2nd 1983 – May 12th 2011

4th Older Cousin: Joseph Capelli Jr: April 10th 1985 - Present

Grandfather: Joe Capelli Jr: April 10th 1947 - Present

Grandmother: Marisa Capelli (nee. Puzetti): 8th May 1947 - Present

Great-Grandfather: Joe Capelli Sr: April 10th 1925 – Present

Great-Grandmother: Vittoria Capelli (nee. Bonacelli): January 1st 1925 - Present

Backstory:

An Italian-American born in Brooklyn, he's 7th generation Italian, his family immigrated from Palermo in Sicily in 1908. His great-great grandfather Giuseppe joined the USMC in 1915 serving in the Banana War, France with the 5th Marine Regiment and in Russia until 1920 serving as Gunnery Sergeant before being a cop.

Antonio is named after his Maternal grandfather and great-grandfather who served in the Navy and the NYPD. His great-grandfather Joe fought at Guadalcanal, New Gloucester, Peleliu, Iwo Jima and Okinawa in the Pacific before serving at Inchon and the Chosin Reservoir until 1953 as a Master Gunnery Sergeant. His grandfather Joe Jr, served in Vietnam with the Marines for 8 years attaining the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant.

His father joined the US Marine Corps in 1990 serving for 10 years at the rank of Staff Sergeant and became an FDNY Firefighter on Rescue 1. An only child, Antonio is patriotic and loyal of his family, thinking of others before himself. His mother divorced his father when Antonio was 14 and moved away to parts unknown and couldn't handle the stress of being a Firefighter's wife anymore.

Antonio graduated early from High School at 17 and joined the USMC serving in various Marine units from June 2006 – December 2011 at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant serving proudly like his old man. He is currently a reservist.

Hobbies:

Sports (Baseball and boxing)

Leather-Smith

Wood-Smith

Reading

Music: (Jazz Music, Country Music)

Skills:

Intelligent

Mechanic

Skilled Linguist: (Italian, Latin, minor Arabic as well,as other languages too)

Very proficient with firearms from 5 years old

Hand to hand combat specialist from 5 years of age

Very Observant.

Education:

The Verrazano School: September 1994 – June 2003

New Utrecht High School: September 2003 – June 2006


	2. Meeting Alexis Castle

Antonio Capelli meets Alexis for the first time

* * *

Chapter 1:

Penn Station, Manhattan, New York City

22nd December 2011

"_Your Attention, please. The train for Penn Station, Manhattan, New York has now arrived at this Station. Please remove all personal belongings before departing this train." _

A pair of black shoes stepped off the Amtrak, the trouser leg was green with a khaki shirt. The uniform held the globe and anchor emblem of the United States Marine Corps. The man wearing the uniform had blue eyes, jet black hair cut into a high and tight hairstyle underneath the peaked cap he wore. No hints of a beard, he was freshly clean shaven.

He was very stern and disciplined, on his lower arm sleeve there was a singular red stripe signalling over four years of service. Above his elbow, the rank of Gunnery Sergeant was there, the uniform was neatly pressed, he carried his sea-bag.

The ribbons on his chest were neat and tidy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Decorations List:

Navy and Marine Corps Parachutist Insignia

1st Row: Silver Star (x2), Bronze Star, Purple Heart (x2)

2nd Row: Combat Action Ribbon, Navy Unit Commendation, National Defence Service Medal, Combat Action Award

3rd Row: Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal, Prisoner of War Medal, Iraq Campaign Medal with 4 campaign stars

4th Row: Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Sea Service Deployment Ribbon with 4 service stars

Rifle Expert Badge, Pistol Expert Badge

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The young Marine in his early 20s was tired and weary, around him several people stared and smiled as one person said, "Excuse me, sir."

The Marine turned as he said, "Can I help you, ma'am?" "My son wanted to get a photo with you, to thank you for your service."

The Marine nodded and said, "I don't see no harm done."

The little boy stood in front of the Marine who knelt down to the boy's level as the picture had been taken, the young boy then said, "Thank you, sir." "Sure thing, buddy. Merry Christmas to you and your family." "Merry Christmas." The young boy saluted the Marine.

The young Marine laughed and shook the boy's hand. The woman smiled at the Marine who nodded before he left the station.

The Marine smiled as he picked up his sea-bag and continued walking out of the station. He found himself on the street. The snow was falling lightly, the pavements had snow lightly covered.

The Marine smiled as he said, "_Merry Christmas, Antonio."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio walked down the street heading for 8th Avenue on the corner, there stood a Starbucks. He just made it as the snow started to come down heavily as he said to himself, _"Definitely a welcome home from the snow." _

Antonio walked up to the counter as he said, "Hi, can I get a cup o' black coffee, please?" "Sure thing, anythin' else?" the red-brown haired replied.

Antonio looked out the window turning back to the barista and said, "Maybe make that 2 cups o' black coffee." "Yeah, it's comin' down heavy." "Ain't changed a bit." Antonio replied as he got out the money for his coffees.

Alexis Castle was sitting in Starbucks, she was watching the snow fall all around her, she was sitting on her own reading a romance novel called _'Yours to Keep by Shannon Stacey'_ she had a latte right next to her, across the room from her, she spotted a young man sporting Marine green dress uniform, he had a high and tight haircut, blue eyes, he looked tired and weary, no beard.

She noticed his left chest, which had many ribbons as she found herself intrigued by them, she wondered what had been the young Marine's name as she heard the barista say, "Antonio Capelli!"

She watched the Marine named Antonio walk to the counter as he took the black coffees walking back to his seat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio was walking to his seat, he pulled out the chair as he sat down before taking a sip of the coffee, the warm liquid to which he gulped down as slowly as he could, the coffee wasn't like the stuff he had used in the Marines. Most of the Capelli men always drank black coffee. It had started with his grandfathers, his dad and his cousin Joe. His other cousins and his uncle Luigi, didn't really drink black coffee.

He watched somebody who had eyes on him, she had vibrant red hair, ocean blue eyes, creamy skin, a gorgeous and yet shy smile too, Antonio smiled back as the redhead stood up walking over as she said, "Is this seat taken?"

Antonio grinned, "Please, be my guest."

Alexis sat down in the seat as she held her hand out, "I'm Alexis. Alexis Castle." "Antonio Capelli, ma'am. Alexis is a rather beautiful name."

Alexis blushed before replying, "Antonio is a handsome name. First time in New York?" "I was born and raised in New York. I grew up in Staten Island. You probably know my last name."

Alexis grinned and replied, "The Grandson of Police Commissioner Joe Capelli Sr." "You guessed right. Tellin' from your accent, you're a New Yorker as well." Antonio guessed with a raspy tone in his voice.

"Born and raised. I know of you, but I'm rather interested to know you a little more." Alexis replied.

Antonio's smile grew wider as he said, "I just got back from the Marine Corps, I'm in the reserves. Nobody in my family really knows yet. I hope to surprise 'em for Christmas." "Thank you for your service. You all 'bout surprises?" Alexis asked.

Antonio shrugged his shoulders replying, "It was my duty, Alexis. Although, sometimes I enjoy surprises."

"Any siblings?" Alexis asked. Antonio shook his head replying, "No, but I got 4 cousins. 3 older cousins are in the Navy, my 3rd cousin Luigi was KIA in Afghanistan and my 4th oldest cousin is a Marine reserve, left active service couple days ago."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis nodded in surprise, "I read the news about your cousin, sorry for your loss. But it is impressive 'bout your family's service to our country, who'd you follow into the Marines?" "My Grandfathers, my Dad and my Cousin. I joined up at 17 after High School did 5 years." "So, you'd be 22." "Yes." Antonio answered reluctantly.

"I was born in '93 October 8th." "I see. Sorry, I'm sometimes nervous." "Been a while since you had a date?" "I ain't had one since I was 17. I was more dedicated to my work, I always wanted to be a cop since I was a kid."

Alexis nods asking, "Why a cop?" "It's not just a job, it's a commitment. My Dad's an FDNY Lieutenant on Rescue, he followed my Uncle Luigi who's a Captain with Engine in the Bronx, I'm proud to be a part of the Capelli family, we might have different jobs…"

Antonio took a drink of his coffee before continuing, "But we love New York City." Alexis saw a deep and proud faith in Antonio as he said, "So Castle, your last name. Any relation to Richard Castle?" "Yeah, my father. The writer."

Antonio nods saying, "I read his Nikki Heat book. I liked the first one." "You haven't read any of the others?" "No, plus that book was my favourite. I kept busy in the Marines." Antonio chuckles.

Alexis looked at her watch before saying, "I must go, it was really nice to talk to you." "And you as well, Alexis. If it'd be okay with you, could I get your number?" Antonio asked.

Alexis nodded with a grin, "Sure thing. As long as you call." "I'll try to make a promise on that." Antonio replied.

Alexis handed him her phone as he programmed his number into it. Antonio then handed his phone to her as Alexis programmed it in before saying, "Thank you."

Alexis then began to walk away before she turned and said, "Would you like to go ice-skating, tomorrow?"

Antonio looked up as he asked, "I would be delighted to accompany you. Which park?" "How 'bout Bryant Park on Christmas Eve?" Alexis wondered.

"I'd like that." Antonio answered. Alexis smiled.

Antonio grinned back as he waved to Alexis, as he watched her walk out the door, he felt a happiness form over him, he felt like burdens of losing Marines leave him. There was an inner warmth that made him smile seeing the young redhead.

Antonio wasn't attracted to redheads, but after meeting Alexis. He was surprised with himself, he felt something to her, despite the 4-year age gap.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis arrived at 425 Broome Street after a 55-minute walk from 8th Avenue in Manhattan. She walked up the steps to her father's loft to which she lived with her grandmother and father.

She loved the loft, throughout the journey she had been grinning the whole way, it was captivating, Alexis really did feel happy, she walked through the door and saw her father as she said, "Hi Dad."

Castle looks up and smiles, "Hey Pumpkin, how was your day?" "I enjoyed a nice day, though the snow came down." "I noticed."

Castle looked at his teenage daughter seeing she was smiling widely before asking, "You alright?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Alexis asked confused.

He looked confused before asking, "You're smilin'?" "What's wrong with smilin'?" "You're smilin' a lot. And it's a lot wider."

Alexis laughed as she said, "I'm just happy, what's wrong with that?" "Somethin' good happen?" "Maybe." Alexis cryptically replies.

"Seriously, you're not goin' to tell me?" Castle groaned.

Martha laughed making her presence known before saying, "Richard, you should know better. Alexis is a grown woman who can make her own choices." "Really, Mother? I'm asking a question and Alexis is being cryptic about it." Castle replied.

"Alexis has a right to have some privacy. I remember you were like that at that age." Martha reminded him.

Castle rolled his eyes and asked, "Fine, I won't badger my dear daughter because she has been smiling a lot."

Alexis mouthed a 'Thank you' to her grandmother who simply nodded. Castle then asked, "I think I'll head out for dinner; Alexis want to join me?" "Uh, no thanks. I wanted to watch Miracle on 34th Street." Alexis replied.

Castle nodded, "Good taste, I'll head out to dinner. Don't know what time I'll be back though." "Have a good evening."

Castle gathered his wallet, keys and his winter coat before replying, "Enjoy the film, pumpkin." "I will."

Alexis then heard the door close and she had pulled out something to eat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the coffee shop, Antonio then put on his coat and cap as he collected his sea-bag, he made his way to the next destination which HI New York City Hotel, he had walked the entire way which had taken 56 minutes. He walked into the hotel and up to the front desk as he said, "Hi there, I'd like a hotel room, 1 bedroom, please?"

The receptionist then said, "Do you have a reservation?" "Unfortunately, I do not. I just recently came back after 5 years of service. I know this is short-notice." "Actually sir, we have a room available on the 2nd floor."

Antonio smiled as he asked, "That would be fine." "How long is your stay for?" the receptionist asked.

"The morning of the 25th of December." Antonio answered the question.

Antonio was briefed upon the hotel room and the restaurant time of days for meals. He paid for the room for the time allocated and thanked the receptionist as he headed up the stairs to his room. In the hotel room, Antonio began to unpack his clothing from his last leave before he had transferred to the reserves.

The clothing he had was a blue denim jacket, plaid camo green shirt, blue jeans and his Marine Corps combat boots.

He looked around, he stared out the window of the hotel room, staring at the snow that fell as he heard a song in his mind. It reminded him of an old film he watched as kid when he turned 8. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Distant stars, at home up in the heavens_

_Wonder what they see, are they watching me?_

_Christmas star, you spin your strands of silver_

_What a sight to see, are you there to guide me?_

_Star light, shine bright_

_See me through the dark night_

_Light mine, pathway_

_Guide me home for Christmas day_

_Midnight stars, they sail the sky in silence_

_Hearing all they see, are they hearing me?_

_Christmas Star, you watch the world so wisely_

_At my journey's end, will you be my true friend?_

_Star light, shine bright_

_See me through the dark night_

_Light mine, half way_

_Guide me home for Christmas day."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio stood staring as he said, _"Goodnight, Alexis."_

Meanwhile in 425 Broome Street, Manhattan, Alexis was watching _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_, she then stepped up to look out the window as she heard a voice say, "_Goodnight, Alexis."_

Alexis smiled realising it was Antonio's voice as she replied, "_Have a good night, Antonio."_ She silently blew a kiss to the window smiling.

Alexis turned off the TV seeing the film ended as she headed to sleep. During her sleep, she dreamt of Antonio and what he'd be doing.

In HI New York Hostel, Antonio was laying on the bed dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt, his eyes were wide open, he kept a MEU (SOC) 45. on his bedside, the gun had been given to him by a Force Recon Marine, whose life Antonio saved in '08, Antonio refused to take the gun, but the Marine pleaded for him to keep it. He had also kept his KA-BAR Knife as well.

Antonio liked being prepared and wanted nothing to happen, every time he tried to close his eyes, he flashed back to Iraq and Afghanistan. He tried to count to a specific number, but it didn't work, he still flashbacked to the war and what it did to him.

* * *

I hope this chapter was to your liking, if you have a problem with the story. Then do steer away.

But if you don't, then read to your heart's content. Have a great day.


	3. Heaven is a Place on Earth

Alexis and Antonio have their first date in the park. Who's excited?

* * *

Chapter 2:

24th December 2011

425 Broome Street, Manhattan, New York

It was Christmas Eve, it was snowing fully, it was happiness and exciting for New York City. It was a sight, all around, children were making snowmen, throwing snowballs at their friends, for a lot of people, they were enjoying a romantic walk in the snow.

Alexis made sure to wrap up warm for the day, she wore a red long-sleeve shirt, red Christmas jumper, blue jeans and a pair of ballet flats. She put on her white scarf gloves and her beanie hat; her auburn red hair wavy with soft bouncy curls.

Castle had walked in and said, "Hey Pumpkin, so what's your day consisting off?" "I'm meeting a friend for lunch in the park and goin' ice skatin'."

Castle nodded, "Sounds good, you have fun."

Castle decides not to butt into his daughter's business. Despite the fact she's 18, Castle trusted his daughter completely to be mature and to not get into any trouble whatsoever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Down at the HI New York Hostel, Antonio was in his hotel room, he had eaten a hearty breakfast and had taken a shower, combing his jet-black hair, he was dressing in a blue denim jacket, plaid shirt, blue jeans and his marine-issue boots.

He had attached his ankle holster to his leg, he slipped the MEU (SOC) .45 into his holster and added 6 clips of ammunition into his jacket pocket, he slipped his KA-BAR Knife into his trouser pocket placing it next to his phone.

He pulled out a green scarf and a pair of tactical gloves. He picked up the hotel room key and put it in his pocket as he closed the door and exited the hotel heading down to Bryant Park.

He sees an oncoming taxi and calls out, "Taxi!"

The taxi pulls over and Antonio gets in as he says, "Madame Tussauds New York, please?" "Sure thin', fella." The taxi drives off heading for Madame Tussauds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis walked to the nearest taxi stop and got in heading for the Empire State Building, the drive had taken 20 minutes due to the slight delay of traffic.

Alexis paid the driver and walked past the building heading for Bryant Park, at the same time, she saw Antonio Capelli walking down the street, she noticed the way he was dressed he was completely handsome regardless.

However, she sensed a certain sign of respect within Antonio, his shirt was tucked in, trouser legs tucked into boots, he was clean shaven, he was professional.

Antonio looked over and saw Alexis, he felt a smile elicit on his lips as he jogged over to see Alexis who was dressed in a shirt, Christmas jumper, blue jeans and a pair of cowboy boots.

Antonio thought Alexis looked beautiful, he admired her ballet flats and said, "Wow, you look beautiful, Alexis." "Thank you, you look handsome Antonio." Alexis answered blushing.

"Call me 'Tonio." Antonio replied.

"Why not Tony?" Alexis asked curiously. Antonio chuckled as they began walking, "There was a girl in my school who had the similar nickname as me and my mother was named Antonia. So, my Dad always called me 'Tonio and my friends called me Antonio, so they wouldn't get mixed up."

Alexis nodded and said, "I always used Alexis. I never minded." "If you want to use 'Tonio, then I won't get offended."

Alexis grinned, "I'd like to wait."

"Ready to skate?" Antonio asked. Alexis said, "Ready when you are."

The pair entered the skating arena and managed to get some skates as Antonio said, "I ain't done this since I was 11. So… I'll likely fall on my back." "Don't worry, I'll guide you." "Thanks." Antonio replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair decided to head onto the ice rink as Alexis say, "Okay, let's just see you push and glide." "Push and glide, okay." Antonio felt a hand slip into his own as he saw Alexis looking at him with a smile as he said, "I feel reassured. Let's do this."

The pair began to push and glide along the ice as Antonio said, "Think I got it."

Alexis then decided to do a figure 8 as Antonio was thoroughly impressed by how she skated, it was with grace and beauty, Antonio decided to try and replicate this and had succeeded though it had looked a little crooked.

Antonio looked at it and said, "Okay, that turned out crooked." "Nobody's perfect, but it was a really good effort."

Antonio chuckled as the two pushed and glided against the ice, they synced perfectly together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later after they had finished skating, Antonio asked. "How 'bout Lunch, my treat?" "Sure."

Antonio had walked them to the Brooklyn Diner, it was a nostalgic restaurant setting they had found a seat ordering a pair of burgers as Alexis asked, "How tight is your family?" "Like any Italian family is. Except my cousin's family lives over in Brooklyn, and I live in Staten Island by the sea."

Alexis arches an eyebrow leaning forward, "Sounds like paradise, living by the sea." "Sometimes is. Plus, our family is often known for keeping up to date with any gossip flyin' around."

"Is it hard?" Alexis asked. "I generally keep out of it. But if it involves me and my cousins, there's a code we follow." Antonio answered.

Alexis curiously asked, "What's this code?" "The wall of silence and the _Omerta_." "So, in your family, no one rats out the other person?" "Especially if it meant you'd save your own skin. It's either get out of there alive or face the fall together." Antonio determinedly said.

Alexis giggled, "How much rule breaking occurs?" "If it's a worst-case scenario, I would do it for the sake of my own reputation and save a man's life. Nobody gets left behind, not for a second." Antonio replied laughing.

Alexis felt the power of loyalty in Antonio, he was passionate about his family, and he'd go through hell for them, he himself had been through hell and Alexis had read the papers about what went on.

Alexis leaned in as she took a drink of her strawberry milkshake saying, "I'm glad to have met you, 'Tonio."

"I'm glad to have met you too, Lexi." Antonio said gazing into Alexis's blue eyes admiring the ocean-like quality of them. He had paid for the meal as the pair left the restaurant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio had then asked, "What's your favourite time of year?" "Christmas, Summer or Autumn. How 'bout you?" Alexis replied asking.

Antonio thought about it and said, "I like Summer or Winter. I'm not a fan of the heat, but I like blue sky." "Me too."

Alexis then asked, "Favourite Band?" "Not really a band person, but I do like Imagine Dragons. How 'bout you?" "I used to like Blue Pill, but the Singer died a couple years ago." "I remember the news, a fellow Marine liked the band, he had the names tattooed on his back." Antonio replied.

Alexis laughed and replied, "I like Taylor Swift." "Me too, I like her country songs. Blake Shelton and Luke Bryan, Trace Adkins is good as well." "Any other genres?" Alexis asked.

Antonio nodded and said, "Jazz, I like Sinatra, Dean Martin, Nat King Cole and Michael Bublé. Fun fact, in high school, I sung a Sinatra song."

Alexis was surprised as she said, "What song did you sing?" "Strangers in the Night, after that every girl kept callin' me Ol' Blue Eyes."

Alexis laughed, "They really are gorgeous those eyes of yours." "Yours are too, especially since they're a lot beautiful."

Alexis silently awed at Antonio, she thought of him as a sweet, funny and cute gentleman, especially the way he kept honest about himself. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something else that Antonio hadn't shared with her, but she'd ask that question later.

Antonio then asked, "How 'bout I walk you back tonight?" "You sure?" Alexis asked.

Antonio nodded, "I don't mind, plus a gentleman should walk a lady home." "Good advice." Alexis replied smiling. Antonio smiled and responded back, "Thank my _Nonna_, she was always insistent on teaching me and my cousins how to be gentlemen towards the ladies." Alexis grinned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair caught a taxi to 425 Broome Street.

Antonio had walked her up to the apartment stopping by a red door as he said, "This it?" "Yeah, this is it. I really had fun today."

Antonio nodded, "I'm glad, I had fun today as well. Love to see ya some time." "Talk this week?" Alexis asked. Antonio nodded, "Sure thing."

Alexis stood at the door as Antonio kissed her on the cheek before saying, "I best get goin'. You have a good night. And a Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas Antonio." Alexis replied kissing his cheek in return.

Antonio nodded as he walked back and down the steps as Alexis walked into her apartment.

Antonio walked down to the taxi stop and cabbed it to the Hotel he was staying at. After he walked in through the front door, he walked to the room via the stairwell. Once he got in, he closed the door, thankfully he had eaten between 1530 and 1600, so he wasn't particularly hungry at this time of night.

He changed out of his clothing and put it all into a black bag, he removed his gun, ammunition, phone and knife as well as his wallet too.

Putting those items in his Sea-Bag.

He did some evening sit-ups and push-ups before turning into bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1\. HI New York Hostel in the Upper West Side, Victorian-style property, 10 minutes from Central Park by walking and 13 minutes to Columbia University.

* * *

Hope this chapter was to your liking.

Please like and review this story


	4. Feelin' a Moment

God Gave Me You Chapter 3 is now up; I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 3:

26th December 2011

575 Tennyson Drive, Eltingville, Staten Island

Antonio was in his bedroom, waking up to the sound of his phone going off, the bedroom was of the color blue, posters adorned the walls, some of the NY Yankees, and several famous Italian-American boxers as well. he also had a poster of the USMC above his bed.

The room was kept clean and tidy, Antonio walked over to his closet, inside the closet stood various compartments for his clothing, he picked up a long-sleeved sports shirt, his fleece and some running shoes, in another compartment, there was his old shooting rifle that his Great-Great Grandfather Giuseppe had given to him, an M1903 Springfield rifle, that he had used during the Banana War, WW1 and the Russian Revolution with the 5th Marine Regiment.

Antonio was similar to his Great-Great Grandfather, even though Great-Great Grandfather Giuseppe Capelli had died when Antonio was only 18 years of age. Antonio admired his role-model with a passion, he was a veteran of the Marines and the NYPD. The type of Cop and Marine that had put everything on the line during times worse that nobody could have dreamt up in their own imaginations.

Giuseppe rose steadily through the NYPD ranks. Giuseppe had also met Joseph Petrosino in 1908 when he came to America, even attended his funeral in 1909 after Joseph had been killed. Antonio had made a solemn promise to wear his role models badge and do right for everyone in the city of New York.

He had taken the picture of himself and Giuseppe standing beside one another, Antonio was wearing his Marine greens, Giuseppe wore his Dress Blues in celebration of Antonio graduating basic training, the pair were stood tall and commanding, despite the huge age difference, Giuseppe was respected by all of the Marines, for his years of proud service during the Banana Wars, WW1 and his duty in Russia.

The day Antonio found out Giuseppe passed away; he was overseas in the Middle East. Antonio was saddened, the Corps offered him leave to be with his family for the funeral.

But a letter from Giuseppe had told him, _"I'm always proud of you, my grandson. Don't stay because your family asked you to. You are and always will be my best friend. Your country needs you; the Marine Corps needs you. Be the Marine that I know you can be and fight with the same pride and honor that I did." _

* * *

Antonio had taken those words to heart every day for the 5 years he was overseas in the Middle East, he was determined and rose steady through the ranks, he always felt to prove himself, not wanting to be taken as a joke by his superiors and his subordinates, he developed a life-long friendship with a MWD (Military Working Dog) that had been attached to his squad.

He had walked down the stairs as he passed the photograph of Giuseppe hanging on the wall. He stood and smiled as he said, "Mornin' _Nonno_, hope you're fine and well this mornin'."

Antonio began to do some stretches as he saw his dad walking up the road as he said, "Mornin' Pop. What time you callin' this?" "Just went out." Leo replied to his son.

Antonio laughed as he said, "That right? What was her name?" "I didn't meet anyone last night." Leo replied scratching his hair.

Antonio grinned knowing his father was lying, he had a tell that revealed himself scratching his head and the fact his hair was all messed up confirmed to him that Leo had a fun night last night. He was happy for his father as he said, "Alright, I won't bother ya. I'm goin' for a run, see ya Dad." "See ya kiddo." Leo answered.

Antonio had begun a light jog and starting going towards Midland Beach the run was mostly an hour and 40 minutes, along the way, Antonio saw his cousin Marco running along the beach as he called out, "Hey Marco, what brings you out here?" "Nothin' like a nice run to clear your head, and get rid of the hangover."

Antonio laughed, "You drank three times. Surprised you're still vertical."

"I'm adjustable." Marco replied. Antonio nodded, "So, you're becomin' a cop. That's about the best surprise I've known about." "Well, Grandpa Giuseppe knew I'd be a cop." Marco admitted.

"He's always had a 6th sense about stuff like that. Predicted me and Joe to be cops. But I never knew he predicted you." Antonio replied catching his breath. Marco nodded, "Well you and him were like best friends, cut from the same cloth, but he had an extra edge."

"That I knew." Antonio replied before asking, "How is Captain Patterson?" "She's left the Navy. Visiting her friend in Bay Ridge." Marco replied with a sense of curiosity in his tone.

* * *

Antonio was curious, he knew Jessica Patterson but was curious as to why she never talked about her family, "You mean to say that her family didn't want her joining the Navy?" "No, they were old-school, wealthy family in Maine, they wanted to force marriage down her throat to someone that had high connections in government." Marco explained.

"I hate Maine, it's so cold up there with the snow and wealthy houses everywhere." Antonio lamented.

"Luckily for me, she hasn't seen 'em in years, so I don't have to meet the family. Though she has a beach house in the Hamptons, that she lives at." Marco replied happily.

Antonio nodded, "That's good, I was starting to get worried about where she lives?" "I'm thinkin' of marrying her sometime next year before Christmas." Marco replied.

"Congrats buddy, you got a ring all sorted?" Antonio asked. Marco nodded, "I do, it's somethin' simple and nice. Not too elegant, not too fancy. Just the way she'd like it." "I expect you'll ask all of us to be best men. If I'm right." Antonio theorised.

Marco laughed as he fist-bumped his cousin and said, "You know me damn well, kid." "Someone's got to, old man." Antonio teased.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to torment your elders, Gunnery Sergeant?" a voice asked.

* * *

Both Capelli men turned around and saw a dark-haired and gorgeous woman standing in front of them, she was slim and had muscles on her arms, deep brown eyes that any man would have gotten lost into, her brown hair tied into a bun, she wore a hoodie as well as some exercise clothing.

Marco's jaw had dropped open as Antonio grinned saying, "Close the flap before flies start going in."

Marco woke from his daze and glared at his cousin before saying, "Jess, hi. You look incredible. How's you?" "Better, now that I am with you. Wish I wore somethin' a little better."

Marco chuckled as Antonio shook Jessica's hand before saying, "Hi Captain." Jessica smiled and replied. "Lose rank Gunny, I'm retired, so are you and your cousins." "Certainly, Cap-. I mean Jessica. Call me Antonio." Antonio replied.

Jessica smiled before asking, "And how are you, Antonio?" "I'm good, just doin' a little running, then I have to do an errand in Brooklyn. Got to visit a friend." Antonio replied.

"This friend is she cute?" Marco asked.

Antonio chuckled, "It's not a girl. I'm visiting an old friend who I owe a lot to."

Marco looked at him curiously as a smile grew on his face realising who he was visiting as he said, "Go on and see him, bud. But, realise that Nonna Vittoria's goin' to set you up with somebody, sometime soon." "Just need some time, boyo. You have fun with Jess. It was nice to see you again, Jess. I must take leave." Antonio shook Jess's hand as he began running again.

* * *

The journey was only an hour and 40 minutes back to the house as he walked in the front door. It was quiet, he looked around as he tried to find his Grandmother's but couldn't find anyone. He found a note, a moment later that stated they had gone out to have breakfast with some friends.

He headed up the stairs as he showered quickly washing himself. Afterwards, he stood in front of the mirror, his body showed numerous scars, a result of the pain and torture he had undergone during the war in the Middle East. He said to himself, _"Scars represent your strength, your determination and how strong you are in the face of others."_ All his cousins had known about his scars from his captivity but his parents hadn't known about them and he didn't know how exactly to tell them.

Antonio pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a buttoned dress shirt in green. He also put on a beige winter jacket as well, he collected his leather hand-made belt as well as his boots, he tightened them up and collected his gun putting it in his holster that had sat on his belt and had made his way down the stairs, he made his way over to his Great-Great Grandfather's old car which was a Beige 1947 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible.

Antonio stared at the car with much affection in his heart. He had driven it since he was 16, but when he joined up, he covered the car up and forgot about it until he came home stateside.

Antonio slid into the seat as he ignited the ignition. He grinned to himself as he started driving. He drove through Staten Island and crossed the Verrazzano-Narrows bridge into Brooklyn.

He kept driving until he reached Cypress Hills. He found a small parking space inside the parking zone. He got out, before he made it to the cemetery, he stopped to pick up a single Poppy to lay on his Grandfather's grave.

He made it to the monument, it was a tall and proportionate monument. The emblem of the USMC stood on the top, the NYPD and FDNY were right next to it as well as the US Navy emblem included. Inscribed into the Grave was the first name.

"_Giuseppe Capelli – April 24__th__ 1899 – October 13__th__ 2007\. NYPD Commissioner and Marine. Beloved Husband, Son, Father, Brother and Grandfather. 1 Navy Cross, 2 Silver Stars, 3 Purple Hearts." _

A quote had sat on the bottom that said, "_First to Fight, Devil Dog."_

He chuckled quietly as he knelt down in front of it before speaking, "Heya Gramps, last time I spoke to ya, it was my last day on leave before I deployed to the Middle East. Good to see this is still kept clean. I wanna thank you, Gramps. You gave me the fight to come home. To come back from the war, I don't know how you had it. Things weren't like the war you fought…" Antonio stopped for a minute.

Antonio silently took a breath as he spoke again, "Everything's all political, the rules changed. That's what hasn't been right for years. Not since the 2nd war. The people changed too, I'm proud of who I am, but I don't know how to tell people 'bout the stuff that I have done." Antonio laid a hand on the monument as he continued, "Captivity was the hardest period of my life, 3 months of intense beatings, coughin' up my blood. The empty threats of killing me… I don't know what to say."

Antonio scoffed quietly, "I did however keep my word, I fought with honor and pride. The same honor and pride that you, yourself had 102 years. I've only been back for a couple days. I missed you, my friend. Not much else goin' on in my life. Except… I met somebody… She's not like girls I've been around, she's sweet, you'd like her, red hair, blue eyes. You'd stare into 'em for days on end, I've only known her 3 days and… it's like I've known her forever. I hope wherever you are… your watchin' over our family with the same strength and support you've given us all…"

Antonio then looked at another name on the monument... this one had said.

"_Luigi Capelli Jr - 2nd March 1983 - May 12th 2011. US Navy SEAL. Beloved Brother, Son and Grandson. 2 Navy Cross, 3 Bronze Stars and 4 Purple Hearts._

He took his hand off the monument as he stood tall saluting the monument.

* * *

He walked off and headed for the car, he stopped at the trunk and opened it, he had the M1903 inside the trunk as well as a M1 Garand that his Maternal Grandfather Mattia Frazetti used in Korea and Vietnam.

He drove off to the nearest gun range which was in Ridgewood, Queens. He parked across the street from the gun range as he walked inside the building carrying the duffel bag as he walked into the shop, he then said, "Hello."

"Afternoon, friend. You lookin' for somethin'?" the owner asked. Antonio nodded, "Hoping to find a booth to myself and shoot off some rounds?"

"Any experience?" the owner asked. Antonio smiled, "Marines, 06-11, Reservist now. Gunnery Sergeant Capelli." "Staff Sergeant Santiago, 89-10, Army Rangers and Delta." Santiago said proudly.

Antonio shook hands with the owner as he said, "Well we chewed the same dirt." Santiago chuckled, "I'll get you a booth, just sign in. Got your loadout?" "Yes, Staff Sergeant." Antonio said.

* * *

Antonio signed in and headed for the shooting booth, he unzipped his duffel bag bringing up the M1903 Springfield, he loaded one clip and leaned into the stock of the rifle, he squeezed the trigger and fired a deadeye shot into the target, he pulled the bolt back and fired again, hitting another bullseye, he did so again and again until he ran out of his current clip. He had scored 5 bullseyes on the target as he saw an elder Latino man approach and say, "Where in the name of God did you learn how to shoot?"

Antonio smiled, "I've been shooting for 16 years. Sorta family tradition. I served in Iraq and the 'Stan for 5 years. Got back a few days ago."

The elder man raised an eyebrow, "Served a little earlier than you, I was Army SF." "Marines. Gunnery Sergeant." Antonio replied.

The man held out a hand and said, "Javier Esposito." "Antonio Capelli." Antonio introduced himself shaking Esposito's hand.

"PC's grandkid, right?" Esposito asked. Antonio nodded, "One and only, my Dad's a Lieutenant in Rescue 1, Hell's Kitchen, Lieutenant Leonardo Capelli." "Your old man's a helluva firefighter, helped solve a few arson cases." Esposito spoke.

Antonio smiled, "He was always a skilled investigator. You FDNY?" "NYPD. Homicide Division in the 12th Precinct." Esposito corrected.

"Just got into the academy. Same with 2 of my cousins, Joe and Marco." Antonio proudly responded.

Esposito nodded, "Good choice." "Always been a dream for me." Antonio nodded. Esposito laughed, "Might see you on the streets." "Maybe we will." Antonio replied.

"Maybe we will." Esposito replied as his phone rang, he looked to see Beckett was calling him as he said, "Excuse me, one second?" "Sure." Antonio nodded as he headed to pick up the M1 Garand as he loaded a clip inside and aimed the sights down.

Esposito answered the call and said, "Esposito." _"Just caught a case, address is in the East Village, Tomkins Square Park, East Side."_ Beckett relayed.

"Copy that, on my way, give me 30 minutes." Esposito replied as he put down the phone before saying, "Duty calls, I've gotta head off." "See ya around, Detective." Antonio nods as he fires several shots into the target.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis is in Manhattan, she keeps peeking at her phone waiting for something from her beau Antonio. She starts asking herself, if it'd be fine to call him, but decides to wait.

Across from her, was a blonde-haired girl her age as she said, "Alexis!" "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "What's goin' on with ya?" "It's nothing, Kelly." Alexis replied.

"Nothin' my ass. You've been staring at your phone all starry-eyed, waitin' for a phone call. Your floating on air, you've been smiling more than usual. It's kinda hard to keep eyes off that phone." Kelly theorised as she asked, "What's his name?"

Alexis chuckled, "I went on a date, it was Christmas Eve." "Who's the lucky guy?" Kelly asked.

"I can't tell you that." Alexis asked. Kelly groaned, "Is he hot? Is he stocky? What does he look like?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "I'm not tellin' ya." "Jesus, this is like pullin' fingernails." Kelly replied in irritation. Alexis smiled in response just letting go of the subject.

* * *

Later that evening in a bar on Staten Island, Antonio and Marco were sharing a drink as Marco said, "So how was Grandpa Giuseppe?"

Antonio took a swig of his beer replying, "I spoke to him, he's doin' fine, monuments regularly cleaned, that's good news." "Glad to know that, it ain't goin' to waste." Marco replied.

"Did a little shootin' today. Place in Ridgewood, Queens." Antonio replied. Marco nodded, "Any good?" "Guy was a former SF Operator in the Rangers. 89-10. Guess all 5 of us chewed the same dirt together." Antonio said solemnly.

Marco nodded, "Yeah, yeah we did. You tell Gramps about the scars?" "Yeah, when I was over there, in that cell… I saw him, he told me to keep hope, to hold on a lil' longer and keep fightin' to survive." Antonio replied thinking back to the three months of captivity.

Marco then said, "There's been no sign of Latif, Navy Intel's been tryin' to gather an idea as to where he's gone and what he's plannin'." "That slippery sumbitch better not show his face here, he does. I'll bury his ass for all the Marines he killed." Antonio growled.

Marco nodded, "I'll bury your involvement stating he took his own life." "You know how to bend rules." Antonio replied. Marco chuckled, "How we were raised. We all get out alive or not at all."

Antonio chuckled and clinked his beer with Marco's as he said, "I'm thinkin' 'bout looking at a house, I am." "You gotta be married to buy a house." Marco shot back.

"Funny wiseass, I'm lookin' at one. 80 Wakefield Road, Annadale." Antonio said. Marco looked at him in amazement, "Same one where Grandpa Giuseppe lived at!" "Very same, left it for me in his will." Antonio replied.

"I never asked, but what's her name?" Marco teased. Antonio rolled his eyes, "There's no girl, even if there was, I wouldn't tell ya." "You've been smilin' more since you got back from the war. Who is she?" Marco asked with a smile.

* * *

Antonio just grinned and finished his drink, he paid his drink and headed outside, he texted Alexis who answered back, _"Hey Antonio." _"Hey yourself. How's you?" Antonio asked.

Alexis was sitting on her bed, twirling her red hair round her finger as she said, "Went to meet a friend today. Kept asking 'bout you." _"What'd you tell her?" _Antonio asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"_Didn't say anything. I just kept quiet." _Alexis stated. Antonio nodded, "Okay, my cousin asked 'bout you. I didn't say nothing."

Alexis laughed, _"Is your cousin persistent?" _"It's in the family, but don't worry, I know how to avoid them and take on my cousins in the process." Antonio replied.

Alexis giggled uncontrollably, "Any trips involved the hospital?"_ "I can neither confirm nor deny that question." _Antonio laughed as he texted back.

Alexis laughed not forgetting that her father was home as he said, "Alexis, what's funny?" "Nothin's funny, Dad. Just a joke a friend told me."

"What kinda joke?" Castle asked suspiciously. Alexis shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, here's how it goes: I just out my friend has a secret life as a priest…"

Castle was confused, "Is this a joke?" "It's his _altar _ego." Alexis replied.

Castle chuckled with confusion, "Good joke… You don't mind if I use, do you?" "Sorry Dad, but that joke was his and it only worked on me." Alexis replied.

Castle nodded, "Alright fair point. Head to bed, Alexis." "Sure thing." Alexis replied smiling.

* * *

Back in Staten Island, Antonio was walking back to the house, he was walking on his own, as he saw his own father walking hand-in-hand with an unknown brunette as he got close to hear the conversation, _"I really had fun with ya tonight." "Me too, Leo. It was the best time I've had." _The brunette replied.

"_Maybe, I oughta take you dancing at one of Manhattan's famous dance clubs." Leo said. _

_The brunette turned towards Leo and smiled, "Sounds like a blast. I can't wait for that."_

Antonio looked at his father and the brunette and definitely saw a smile on his father's face. One he hadn't seen since his mother divorced him.

* * *

So terribly sorry for the long delay. Definitely wasn't intended for anyone. I hope this chapter was to your liking.


	5. An Invitation

Very short chapter for this one. I do hope this doesn't hurt the story

* * *

Chapter 5:

After the events of what happened down at the Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge involving Reinhart. The Capelli men had driven off home.

Antonio had driven home in his new SUV; he had gotten out and locked the gate before walking inside the household.

He pulled out his phone and called Alexis, who answered instantly.

"_Hey 'Tonio, what brings you to call me at this time of night?" _Alexis smiled softly at the sound of Alexis's voice as he said, "I kinda wanted to hear that gorgeous voice of yours."

"_Is that so?" _Alexis replied with a grin that Antonio couldn't see.

Antonio smiled as he scratched his head, "Kinda is, I was also wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner on Friday in Manhattan. Nocello's restaurant."

"_The one near Central Park Zoo?" _Alexis asked.

Antonio nodded, "That's the one. Afterwards, we can go dancing if you want?"

"_Pick me up at 5, I'll be on my own on Friday anyway." _Alexis said. Antonio smiled saying, "I'll see you then, Lexi. Have a goodnight, darling."

"You too, handsome." Alexis purred softly.

Antonio smiled to himself as he pumped his fist in the air before saying to himself, "_Antonio Capelli, you're one incredible bastard." _

He turned in and put his clothes in the hamper before heading off for the boxing bag that was in the corner as he began to exercise on it.

* * *

At the Castle apartment in Manhattan, New York. Alexis's heart was a-fluttering with joy, her handsome man was inviting her out to dinner and a night of dancing. She scrolled through her photos to find a picture of Antonio and settled on one when they were sitting across from each other on Christmas Eve.

She thought back to her last boyfriend who was Ashley, while he was sweet, funny and caring, but was a little too over-protective. Antonio, she felt like the whole world revolved on him, he was charming, loyal, tall and handsome.

She admired his dark blue eyes, his smile and the way he presented himself. She knew he was hot and it was making her excited.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, and she'd have Antonio the entire night.

* * *

Apologies for the short chapter.


	6. Gettin' to Know Each Other

Alexis and Antonio head out for their date. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6:

30th December 2011

80 Wakefield Road, Annadale, Staten Island

Antonio was swimming in his backyard, the water was ice-cold and it was able to wake him up easily. Despite him not being a Navy SEAL, him and his cousins trained in all temperatures of water when they were children.

Antonio had been in a happy mood this morning, he had a hot date with Alexis, he was obviously planning to bust out his Marine Greens for the occasion, he hadn't shined his shoes or his ribbons, but he had checked for any loose threads on his dress greens.

He did one more final lap in the water before he turned around and headed inside. Antonio dried himself off when he heard the doorbell ring, he walked to the door and saw his dad as he said, "Hey. What's up, Dad?" "Mind I come in?" Leo asked.

"Sure thing, want some coffee?" Antonio responded. Leo shook his head, "I've gotta be in work for a meeting in a little while."

Antonio nodded, "How's you?" Antonio poured a glass of orange juice as he asked, "What brings you by?"

"Wanted to ask you, if you were fine?" Leo asked.

"I'm okay, Pop. I'm gettin' by coming back from the war. Scars still show…I guess." Antonio said.

"Been in that direction myself. They can irritate you, but my experience they just remind you of what you've sacrificed for God and your Country." Leo said. Antonio continued, "Whatever you do to protect your family and keeping others safe from the guys that mean to do you harm."

"Remember who said that?" Leo asked. Antonio nodded, "Grandpa Giuseppe."

Leo gave him a thumbs up as he said, "I need to ask you somethin'?"

"Go on then." Antonio replied.

"You know I loved your mom, right?" Leo said. Antonio nodded, "Yeah, you two were crazy 'bout each other. Until, the… you know." "It's okay to say it. it's been 7 years." Leo replied.

Antonio nodded, "Why'd she leave you though?"

"…I don't know why. But it's somethin' I do not think about too often." Leo said.

Antonio shook his head as he said curiously, "Okay. You got it. Why'd you bring this whole conversation up?"

* * *

"I've been seein' somebody for the last month, I told her a lot about you and she's been eager to meet you for a dozen reasons. She's a model." Leo explained.

"I knew you were seein' somebody. This girl sounds like a nice dame to be around." Antonio said. Leo nodded, "We met when I pulled her out from a car wreck in Manhattan, she gave me her number by the end of shift and we hit it off."

"What's her name?" Antonio asked. Leo replied, "Penelope Rossi. Recognise the name."

"Used to be Former Miss…whatever state she won, right?" Antonio guessed. Leo nodded, "Miss New Jersey. She used her position to get into Victoria's Secret. We had a good month together and she brought light back into me. If you're angry with me for betraying your mother, I understand."

"I'm not angry, Pop. You deserve a chance at happiness. Especially after Mom left. I'd actually want to meet the famed Miss Rossi." Antonio said.

Leo smiled as he said, "Thanks son. Thank you." Leo then checked his watch and said, "I best get goin' I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow, Pop."

Leo walked to the door as he said, "Oh, Antonio. You know those pictures of Penelope, you have?"

Antonio turned with his eyes widened as he said, "Which photos, Dad?" "From her modelling days." Leo clarified.

"Damn it. How'd you know 'bout 'em?" Antonio asked knowing the answer.

Leo smiled, "Don't get any funny ideas picturing her naked if you're ever invited to dinner with me and her."

Antonio groaned in annoyance, "I'll get you back for that."

Leo laughed as he shut the door leaving Antonio dismayed.

* * *

4 Hours Later

425 Broome Street, Manhattan, New York

Alexis was going through her closet trying to find a dress that would be suitable for a night of dancing, she looked through any dress that she thought would be suitable and mature for her age.

She didn't want to wear a dress that had showed off too much skin for her liking. She stared at two dresses that caught her eye, the first one was her old prom dress that she wore. She had forgotten how beautiful she had looked in it.

Then there was the Ted Baker Sequin dress as she groaned in annoyance.

But she didn't count on her grandmother Martha to hear her. Martha walked in and said, "Alexis, Darling… what's the matter with you?"

"I need some help…I'm goin' out to a jazz club tonight, promise you won't tell Dad." Alexis begged her grandmother. Martha nodded with a smile, "I'm headed out anyway and you're an adult, my dear."

"Which dress do you think could be right?" Alexis asked. Martha crossed her arms and said, "Try that sequin dress on."

Alexis tried the sequin dress on as she said, "I don't think so."

"Try your prom dress on." Martha suggested.

Alexis tried it on and said. "I like it."

Martha smiled, "My work here is done. I'll see you later tonight. Darling." "See ya, Gram." Alexis replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Staten Island. Antonio was polishing off his ribbons from his service. He had to make sure things were completely clean before he left for his date.

He heard the phone ring as he walked over to answer it, "Hello, who is this please?"

"_Gunnery Sergeant Capelli?"_ the voice on the other end said. Antonio's posture changed as he asked in a tense voice, "Who is this, please?"

"_I'm Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Micheal Barrett_." The voice introduced himself as Antonio said, "I know who you are, Sergeant Major Barrett. What has you calling here?"

"_Your former CO in the__2__nd__ Battalion 7__th__ Marines had put you in for a medal during your tour of duty in June of 2008. I don't believe he told you." _Sergeant Major Barrett said.

Antonio sighed, "I wasn't exactly informed about it… but I don't believe a medal should warrant for what I've done in service of my country…"

"_Gunny, you're an honorable and courageous Marine, the medal that you were nominated for was the Medal of Honor." _Barrett spoke.

Antonio's heart fell deeply, the Congressional Medal of Honor was something that was common with the Capelli men. Only Grandpa Joe I and Joe II as well as Joe III all won the Medal of Honor during their services with the Marine Corps even Great-Great Uncle Tommaso during the 1st World War.

Antonio had seen the Medal of Honors in his Grandfather's home growing up, he was always fascinated by the stories of what his grandfathers had done in service of their country. They didn't think they deserved the MOH but they had reluctantly gone with it, they hated seeing the medal in their possession.

Antonio stayed silent as Sergeant Major Barrett said, _"Gunny, are you still there? Answer me, Gunnery Sergeant." _

* * *

Antonio then put the phone down as he heard the doorbell ring. He opened to find his cousin Joe standing there as he said, "Hey 'Tonio, you okay? You look like a ghost saw you."

"Got a call from the Corps." Antonio said.

Joe walked in as he said, "What'd they want?" "Sergeant Major Barrett called about my time with 2/7 in June 2008." Antonio explained.

Joe pulled up a chair before saying, "What was it about?" "I was nominated for a medal… my old CO put me through… after all these years they brought it back to light." Antonio further defined.

"I'm suddenly confused as to what happened." Joe tried to find out more information. Antonio nodded, "I got nominated for the Medal of Honor."

Joe looked surprised as he smiled clapping his cousin on the back before saying, "Nice goin' kid. That's good news…" Joe noticed his cousin's expression before reluctantly asking, "That bad?"

"Why me?" Antonio asked. Joe picked at his jacket getting some invisible lint of it as he said, "I heard the story… you saved a lotta lives, 'Tonio you deserve the medal." "I don't think I do. Why me? Why not the guys that fought as hard as me…" Antonio exclaimed.

"I can't answer that. Antonio, this is a lifetime opportunity. You deserve that medal. You saved lives so that others could live to fight another day, though you nearly got killed in the process. You fought just as hard as any tough-as-nails Marine that ever enlisted and fought in the beloved Marine Corps."

"Just like you deserved your medal?" Antonio shot back. Joe nodded, "Granted, I didn't think I deserved it, but I still did what I did to keep Marines safe… we're not defined by what others think of us… we're defined by our actions and what we do to keep people safe, just one more day. You need to know that, cousin… you're like Grandpa Giuseppe, you do what it takes to keep others safe from harm."

Antonio nodded, "I'm goin' to need some time, to think about the medal." "Take some time… why don't you get out of the house and enjoy yourself? Could use some time out instead of being cooped up in here." Joe said.

Antonio scoffed, "Sure thing, cous. Found out Dad's been dating somebody…"

"Good for him, who is it?" Joe asked. "Don't tell Grandma, you know Penelope Rossi?" Antonio inquired.

"Miss New Jersey, right?" Joe asked unsure. Antonio nodded, "Very same. Plus, you know those pictures that we had of her?"

"Yeah, we all had one of her." Joe said. Antonio sadly lamented, "Dad took care of 'em so no imagining her naked if we meet her."

"Dammit." Joe growled.

Antonio laughed as Joe left the house. Soon afterwards, Antonio hopped into the shower, it had taken him only 2 minutes to wash himself.

* * *

Afterwards, he had gotten out his Marine Greens, he shined his shoes to perfection taking care of any loose threads that might have come loose.

It was nearing 1530 hours; Antonio had walked out to his Beige '47 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible after he locked his door.

He got in and decided to drive off, he turned on the radio as he heard a pop song come over the radio.

* * *

425 Broome Street, Manhattan, New York City

Meanwhile, at the Castle Penthouse, Alexis was finished curling her vibrant red hair, she slipped into her light blue dress. she had slipped it on as she carried her old purse from her prom.

Antonio arrived in Manhattan after an hour and 25 minutes. He parked the Convertible and made his way into the building as he headed for Alexis's floor.

He stopped outside the red door, he knocked a couple of times as he stood fiddling with his fingers, he was nervous. He asked himself softly, _"Stay calm, 'Tonio, stay calm. Don't do anything stupid." _

The door opened and there Alexis stood in her light blue dress. it matched her blue eyes perfectly. She was beautiful, he wondered to himself, if there were any boyfriends that had foolishly let her go, but he knocked that thought out of his train of thoughts.

Alexis stared at Antonio's dress uniform; it had fitted him perfectly. He was the perfect definition of the squared away Marine. His blue eyes had mirth in them, they were joyful and sparkling.

Alexis had said, "Hello, Antonio."

"Hi Lexi, you look beautiful tonight, my dear." Antonio says making Alexis blush. Alexis nods before saying, "You look very handsome, Antonio or should I say, Gunnery Sergeant?"

Antonio chuckles a little before saying, "Just call me Antonio tonight, Lexi…"

Antonio pulled out a boutonniere for Alexis as he said, "For you, Lexi." Antonio helped to put the boutonniere onto Alexis's dress before as she said, "It's beautiful." "Just like you." Antonio replied flashing his mega-watt grin.

The pair walked down to the lift and out to the beige Cadillac Convertible as Alexis said, "This is your car?" "Passed down from my Great-Great Grandpa Giuseppe. Me and him used to work on it when I was growing up. Me and him were best friends." Antonio said with a lump in his throat.

"When'd he pass away?" Alexis asked. Antonio replied, "I was in the Middle East when I was told. Corps offered leave…but I denied it."

Alexis nodded as she dropped the subject. The pair then drove from 425 Broome Street to the Nocello's Restaurant taking a solid 40 minutes to arrive there. They parked across the street from the restaurant as Alexis was escorted inside as Antonio said to the busboy, "Hello, table for 2 please." "Do you have a reservation?" the busboy asked.

Antonio shook his saying, "I do not unfortunately."

"Fortunately, we have a table for you, candle-lit, of course." The busboy smiled at the pair but focused on Alexis. Antonio noticed the smile as he slipped her hand into his as the pair walked to their table, Antonio pulled out a chair for Alexis as he then took to his seat.

They took a look at the menu as Antonio said, "I hear the _Linguine con vongole_ is very good. Used to be a favourite meal of mine as a kid." "I get to hear any stories about Lil' Antonio Capelli?" Alexis asked with a smile.

Antonio chuckled, "As a kid, I used to walk around with my grandpa Giuseppe's old WW1 Helmet, always pretended I was at Belleau Wood." "Really?" Alexis asked.

Antonio nodded, "Not only me, but my cousin Joe too. We'd always act out famous battles of the Marine Corps. Joe would ask his brothers to play with us… it was a lotta fun. How about you?"

Alexis grinned, "I'd always play laser tag with my Dad and my Grams. It'd just be the three of us against each other." "Sounds like a lotta fun. Forgive me for asking a sincerely personal question… but where's your mother in all this?" Antonio asked reluctantly.

Alexis was prepared to answer Antonio's question when a waitress appeared to take their orders. The pair ordered _Linguine con vongole_ and _grilled asparagus_ each, they also ordered 2 glasses of wine for the meal.

* * *

Alexis nodded returning her attention to Antonio's question, "My mother Meredith is an actress, unfortunately she divorced my Dad when I was little. So, I never had a mother-figure in my life. How about you?"

Antonio picked at his edge of the table before he said, "I haven't seen my Mom since I was 14. She divorced my Dad, she got tired of being second-fiddle to a firefighter and Marine. My Dad focused on work for the better part of 7 years."

"Yeah, my Mom and my step-mom divorced my dad because well… I was too young to understand what it all meant." Alexis said.

Antonio nodded, "I always wanted what my Grandparents had. A really happy marriage, kids and just a happily ever after. I never found it, until I had come home. There's a lot about me that I'm not comfortable sharing… I just hope I'm not making you uncomfortable keeping secrets from you."

Alexis nodded before replying, "I understand, Antonio. Sometimes, Soldiers are not comfortable talking about what they did overseas and what scars they usually show and I respect that off you to tell me what was bothering you." "Well, thank you for being understanding. I can share with you a minor detail about what happened overseas." Antonio reluctantly said.

Alexis nodded as their dinner came, she had watched Antonio say Grace in Latin which had surprised her. After Grace they had begun eating as Antonio said, "I was held prisoner for 3 months in Afghanistan." "What was it like?" Alexis asked reluctantly.

Antonio took a shaky breath as he said, "It was…real scary…They tried to get me to give up hope. Hope kept me goin' even when I hit my lowest…"

Antonio took a sip of his wine, "Grandpa Giuseppe taught me to keep faith and fight my way out. If not for him… I don't know what woulda happened."

"Why tell me?" Alexis asked.

Antonio softly said, "I felt like you were the one I could trust, I'm not the most confident guy around…"

"You look pretty confident and sure of yourself." Alexis smiled. Antonio chuckled.

They had eaten their way through their dinner as Antonio said, "What'd you think?" "That was really beautiful. Did you ever visit Italy?" Alexis asked interestingly.

"The whole family took a trip to Palermo for a week back when I was 8, when my Grandpa Giuseppe was alive. We visited the neighbourhood that he grew up in before he moved to America. Addaura was gorgeous."

"What was your Dad up to?" Alexis asked.

"He was in the Corps. Force Recon, barely knew where he was half the time. He always made time to visit and write letters. A letter from him was like a holiday in our family." Antonio said.

Alexis laughed, "Sounds like you and your family are welded together so tight." "I love my family with a loyalty like no other. All my cousins could tell ya the same thing." Antonio responded.

* * *

Alexis then asked as she drank a bit more of her wine, "What's next tonight?"

"How about I take you dancin' tonight? There's a place not far from here. It's one that I know very well." Antonio asked.

"Where's the place?" Alexis asked. Antonio grinned, "It's a jazz club about 11 minutes from here. You have to walk down to the bottom and turn right on 8th Avenue."

"You much of a dancer?" Antonio asked. Alexis flirtatiously smiled, "Afraid I'll step on your toes?"

"What makes ya say that, doll?" Antonio smiled cheekily. Alexis giggled as she said, "Let's go handsome."

"Sure thing, Lexi." Antonio said as he asked for the cheque. He paid for the meal and the two exited the restaurant heading for the Jazz Club on 349 W 46th St, Manhattan.

* * *

What did you think of the dinner date Antonio and Alexis?

Hope it was all good.

Please like and review, hope your day's goin' really well.


	7. How Sweet It Is

Alexis and Antonio head out for the aftermath of their date. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7:

Swing 46 Jazz and Supper Club, Manhattan, New York

Antonio and Alex then started to walk to the Swing 46 Jazz and Supper Club which had been a 10-minute walk from Nocello's Restaurant. Antonio had been looking forward to this particular moment.

They walked to the entrance when a big guard stood there who said, "Sorry folks, full house in the club tonight." "It's only 2 extra people involved. Come on, Benny?"

The man looks at him weirdly before saying, "Antonio?! Is that you?"

Benny grins as he says, "It's been a long time, lil' buddy." Antonio shook Benny's hand before saying, "How's business inside?" "Boomin', they'll go hyper to see you inside."

Antonio laughs as he says, "Well it's been a long time."

Benny notices Alexis and says, "You and your date have a nice night, Gunnery Sergeant." "You have a great night, Benny." Antonio says as Benny lets the couple in.

Alexis looks at him with surprise as he says, "I have quite a lotta history in this place. We picked a good night to come here." "How long's it been?" Alexis asked.

"Since I was 17, before I left for the Corps." Antonio confessed.

Alexis looked wide-eyed at him before saying, "What did you do at this club?" "You're about to find out."

The pair walked through the club as the sound of jazz got louder through the walls. Antonio noticed everyone was dancing to the song as he said, "This place has gotten lively since I was here."

* * *

"_If you had prepared twenty years ago _

_You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door _

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do_

_Get out of here and get me some money too _

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in _

_Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin _

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do_

_Get out of here and get me some money too _

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do_

_Like some other men do."_

* * *

The singer was finishing up and noticed Antonio who was smiling as she said, "Guess who my eyes have spied ladies. We gonna hear you sing, Mr Capelli?"

Antonio grinned like a happy idiot, "Let me know when, Maria."

"You used to sing?" Alexis asked as they headed for a table.

Antonio nods, "Yeah, me and my cousins used to sing in this place. We were known as the Boys of New York City. We sung with quite a few jazz singers. Then it turned to a duet between me and Joe."

"Where were your cousins, Marco, Luigi and Salvatore?" Alexis asked. Antonio then said, "Overseas with the SEALs. Then it turned to me and Joe to pull the crowds in until he left in 2002 for Iraq."

Alexis asked, "What was it like on your own without your cousins?"

"It was not like it was before the war. We were a band of brothers, but I knew they had to go off to serve for our country. When it came to me to go off and fight… I did it because it's what I do, it's who I am. Being a Marine and becoming a cop gives me the confidence and the guts to do continue what I do best." Antonio said solemnly.

Alexis nodded, "I'm okay with who you are. It's who you are, there's a part of me that cares about our soldiers, our heroes." "That's what you think of us?" Antonio asked.

Alexis smiles as she guides Antonio to the dance floor as she wraps her arms round his neck before saying, "Want to dance?"

"Yes ma'am." Antonio replied.

The pair swayed back and forth listening to the tune of the song. It was soulful with a beat in the song.

* * *

"_It's that ole devil called love again_

_Gets behind me and keeps giving me that shove again_

_Putting rain in my eyes_

_Tears in my dreams_

_And rocks in my heart_

_It's that sly old sun of a gun again_

_He keeps telling me that I'm the lucky one again_

_But I still have that rain_

_Still have those tears_

_And those rocks in my heart_

_S'pose I didn't stay_

_Ran away_

_Wouldn't play_

_The devil_

_What a potion he would brew?_

_He'd follow me around_

_Build me up_

_Tear me down_

_Till I'd be so bewildered_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_Might as well give up that fight again_

_I know darn well he'll convince me that he's right again_

_When he sings that sorry song, I'm just gonna tag along_

_With that ole devil called love_

_He'd follow me around_

_Build me up_

_Tear me down_

_With that ole devil called love."_

* * *

Antonio twirls Alexis around as they leaned in closer, Antonio felt the scent of Alexis's hair hit his nose, it was a vanilla scent. He felt like it had been his favourite scent for a long time.

Alexis had felt the scent of Antonio's Eau de Toilette hit her nose. She recognised the scent as Boss Bottled Night. It sent butterflies through her stomach. She looked around noticing most of the single ladies were jealous of Alexis for dancing with Antonio.

Antonio whispered in his ear, "Don't be scared. They're quite jealous." "They think I might not be the right person for you to be dancing with." Alexis said frightened.

Antonio smirked, "You're the only one, I want dancin' with me."

Alexis smirked. Soon, Antonio had gotten a grin on his face as he said, "Why don't you take a seat, there's somethin' you're about to witness."

Antonio went to speak with Maria as she nodded in excitement. She turned back to the microphone as she said, "Hope you're all having a great night. Your night is about to become even better. Our next singer is a man who has served 5 years in the United States Marine Corps. He's the boy that makes everyone smile… Give it up, ladies and gentlemen, Gunnery Sergeant Antonio Capelli!"

Everyone had begun to cheer, the ladies whistled when he appeared on the stage as he smiled with pride, he took the microphone and said, "Wow! What a reception, if I knew that was comin' I'd have worn my dress blues."

Everybody had laughed at the remark and Antonio begun speaking again, "But honestly, it's been a long time since I've been here. I'm glad to be back in the City good this time."

"WOOO!" one woman shouted out.

Antonio blushed at the recognition, "Thank you ma'am! Let's kick this off, everybody!"

He turned to the band and said, "Let's play a little Sinatra, guys."

* * *

The band begun to play _Fly me to the Moon _as Antonio grinned with a smile as he begun to sing.

"_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me."_

* * *

Antonio begun to snap his fingers as he winked at Alexis with a grin.

"_Fill my heart with song_

_and let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

_In other words, I love you."_

* * *

Everyone applauded and whistled with joy as Antonio grinned happily as he said, "You know growing up, my cousins and I always listened to the Great American songs. Sinatra, Dean Martin, Nat King Cole and many others, we had a dream to reach as many people as we could, we'd sing in jazz clubs anywhere in the beautiful city that we love. When it came for my cousins to leave for their duty. We made a promise to come back and sing for you all. Sadly, they couldn't make it tonight."

Antonio smiled, "But, it doesn't mean, I can't get them to come up on stage and sing like the good ol' days in the future." Everyone cheered in response.

Antonio then said, "Let's get a lil' Bublé goin' in here."

The beat of the drum began to play throughout the club, everyone got on their feet crowding the stage, some of them began to clap along with the beat as Antonio closed his eyes taking a deep breath before singing.

* * *

_Needed the shelter of someone's arms_

_And there you were_

_Needed someone to understand my ups and downs_

_And there you were_

_With sweet love and devotion_

_Touching my emotions_

_I wanna stop_

_And thank you baby_

_I just wanna stop_

_And thank you baby_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you [2x]_

* * *

Alexis smiled and winked at Antonio before blowing him a little kiss.

_I close my eyes at night_

_Wondering where would I be without you in my life?_

_Everything I did was such a bore_

_Everywhere I went you know_

_I'd been there before_

_But you brighten up for me all my days_

_With a love so sweet in so many ways_

_I wanna stop_

_And thank you baby_

_I just wanna stop_

_And thank you baby_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you [2x]_

_You were better to me than I was to myself_

_For me there is you and there ain't nobody else_

_I wanna stop_

_And thank you baby_

_I just wanna stop_

_And thank you baby_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you [4x]_

* * *

Everybody applauded in response. Some of the ladies whistled in appreciation, Antonio walked up the microphone and said, "Thank you very much, everybody!"

Everyone applauded and cheered, the noise was deafening. It felt like the whole floor was going to cave in.

Antonio walked to the back as he said, "What'd ya think?"

"You were incredible, who'd you sing with?" Alexis said in a star-struck voice.

"We sang with most notably of all, Frank Sinatra." Alexis's jaw dropped as she said, "You sung with Ol' Blue Eyes?"

"All 5 of us did. But then he passed. We all kept a photo of him and us together. He was a true gent. All of the Capelli family got a picture with him." Antonio said as he pointed to the wall.

Alexis saw the picture of Antonio, his cousins and Frank Sinatra as she said, "You must have been so lucky?"

"Lucky? Lucky described all of us." Antonio said.

"Which one is Luigi?" Alexis asked. Antonio pointed to the man on the right next to his cousin Joe as he said, "That's Luigi. He was the happiest, go-lucky guy that woulda made a helluva firefighter if he was around. He'd have liked you a lot."

The pair got a picture thanks to one of the bartenders as Antonio and Alexis exited the club and headed back up to the car that was parked outside Nocello's.

* * *

The pair got in and returned to the Castle family loft at 425 Broome Street. Antonio had helped her out of the car as he walked her up the steps to Alexis's apartment. They stopped outside her door.

Alexis then said, "This is me." "I had a really great night with you." Antonio said smiling.

"Me too, 'Tonio." Alexis replied.

Antonio smiled as he pushed a lock of her red hair behind her ear as he softly kissed her.

Alexis cupped his cheek in her hand as she deepened the kiss and said, "I've been waiting for that."

"I wanted to wait for New Years' Eve, to kiss you, but you're so beautiful, you know that?" Antonio said. Alexis grinned, "Such a gentleman."

She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him again as she said, "You have a good night, Antonio." "You have a good night, Lexi." Antonio replied kissing her again.

Alexis walked in the door and closed it; a smile crossed her face with overwhelming joy. She waited since she met Antonio to kiss him and that dream of imagining how his lips felt on hers.

She sighed happily as she walked to her room.

Antonio walked out of the building and headed for the car driving back to Staten Island. A huge smile crossed his face. It got even bigger hearing Nat King Cole's – _Almost Like Being in Love._ It just made him so happy to feel that way and especially with Alexis Castle.

He now knew in his heart that he was in love with Alexis Castle and his year was reaching its happy ending.

* * *

What did you think of the dancing between Antonio and Alexis?

Another question, do you think it was too early for Antonio and Alexis to have their first kiss? Let me know below.

Hope it was all good.

Please like and review, hope your day's goin' really well.


	8. New Year's Kiss

As promised, everyone. We're continuing on from _It's Amore – _Chapter 7 – _Oh What a Night!_

* * *

Chapter 8:

31st December 2011

Hotel Lexington, Manhattan, New York

_Antonio walked over as he said, "Hi Alexis."_

"_Hello Antonio." Alexis replied back feeling the butterflies in her stomach. His voice was like warm honey and she wanted to hear it again and again._

* * *

Alexis smiled at Antonio and gazed in admiration of his dress blues as she said, "You look really handsome."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Antonio replied softly.

Alexis blushed as she said, "Care to dance?" "Hell yeah." Antonio said as Alexis giggled.

Antonio guided her to the dance floor as he twirled her around before bringing her close to him as he said, "Did you come with your Dad?" "No, I didn't. He went to the Hamptons." Alexis replied.

"Alone or with somebody?" Antonio asked raising an eyebrow. Alexis chuckled, "His work 'partner' Detective Beckett."

"Kate Beckett?" Antonio guessed. Alexis looked at him in wonder as she asked, "How do you know, Detective Beckett?" "Miss Kate used to be my babysitter when I was a kid. Me and my cousins used to prank her every chance we get." Antonio meekly said.

Alexis chuckled, "What did you ever do to Miss Beckett?"

Antonio leaned in close to Alexis's ear as he whispered, "I'm unfortunately bounded by the Capelli Family Secrets Act of 2000. Discussing that will probably lead to my cousins burying me in the sea."

Alexis looked at him with surprise as she said, "They'd do that to you?" "They're 'bout as fierce as I am when it comes to loyalty and family." Antonio explained.

Alexis smiled, "I wouldn't let that happen to you, Antonio." "I know, I wouldn't let 'em bug the hell outta you either." Antonio said.

"Which ones are your cousins?" Alexis asked.

Antonio smirks, "The one in Marine dress blues dancing with the brunette is Joe, he's got about 4 years combat duty on me."

* * *

Alexis looked over at the handsome mid-20s Marine veteran. She noticed his dark blue eyes and his smile. Alexis noticed the brunette he was with, noticing her navy dress. The way Joe had smiled at the brunette it felt like heaven in their eyes.

Alexis smiled, "Those two are cute together. Is he datin' her?" "I'm not entirely sure. Though he said somethin' 'bout a girl named Sofia. Might be her, I don't know." Antonio said.

Alexis nodded as he said, "Salvatore's the one dancing with the blonde, they went to school together… pretty much dating on and off." "Looks like they're back for good." Alexis said.

"You bet your boots on that one, Lexi." Antonio smiled.

Alexis silently said, "Where's your Dad in all of this?"

"He's sittin' with his firefighter buddies. He's been a firefighter for 10 years… he was in the Marine Reserves. Everybody in his firehouse looks up to him, he's a man's firefighter. First boots on the ground..." Alexis looked over at the firefighter who was laughing, he had brown eyes, dark brown hair slicked. He also wore his FDNY Blues with 2 service stripes. Signalling about 10 years of service to the FDNY.

Antonio laughed as Alexis looked at him questioningly, "That was his motto, _'First boots on the ground.'_ He had that tattooed on his back after his 21st Birthday, got it in Latin too."

"You speak Latin?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow.

Antonio nodded, "_Ego certus non vestra._" "What does it mean?" Alexis asked.

"I sure do, beloved." Antonio translated. Alexis smiled at him as she kissed him softly on the lips, she rested her forehead onto Antonio's as he said, "Want to step out for a bit?"

* * *

"I don't mind." Alexis replied. Antonio nodded as the pair walked out of the room. They stepped out onto the balcony. As they looked toward the brightening lights from the streets as Antonio said, "So what do you for like… work?" "I work in a department store. It's a good paying job… I like the work, you know."

"Workin' with clothing, perfumes, aftershaves and all other stuff, right?" Antonio asked. Alexis nodded, "Yeah. It was really cool to do all of that, you know."

Antonio nodded as he recalled a tale, "When I was about 14, Grandpa Giuseppe got me a job working as a busser in Manhattan and Brooklyn. Every weekend, I spent working in Italian restaurants… Grandpa once told me that he made his bones doin' the same thin' growin' up in Little Italy."

"When did the family move to Staten Island?" Alexis asked.

Antonio clicked his tongue before saying, "If memory serves me, Grandpa Giuseppe and Joe didn't move to Little Italy until 1946." "Why'd they wait to move?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Couldn't afford a house with the Depression and the way the city was turnin', we all managed to survive to make our bones in this city." Antonio said.

Alexis was curious about Antonio's life as she then asked, "What did you do overseas in the Marines?"

Antonio looked in some worry as he gulped down before speaking, "I was a point-man in my squad. I took point on every patrol I took part in. I often checked the perimeter out before it was safe to move the unit in. I did a bit of overwatch in the Marines. I weren't a sniper but I just preferred to be the man on overwatch protecting people."

Alexis nodded, "I read bits about the war in the Middle East. How rough was it?" "Nothin' I coulda handled. But there had been times that I asked myself if I'd ever make it home alive."

"What changed?" Alexis curiously asked.

Antonio saw his shaking hand shake as he said, "My 2nd patrol in Iraq, we were checking a village out. Didn't know what to expect… next thing I get knocked flat from an IED; Kevlar saved my life…"

"I got dragged into cover, fought 'em off. One thing, I didn't expect was that the saviour of my life was another Marine." Antonio finished explaining.

Alexis rose an eyebrow, "I thought Marines always stood together, not alone." "That's the unofficial truth, but the truth is Marines stand together, not apart. We're all faithful to our duty, to protect people. The Marine that saved me was an MWD. Military Working Dog."

"A dog saves your life?" Alexis chuckled. Antonio nodded, "Yeah, yeah he did. Belgian Malinois. That brave pup, saved my life just so that I could return home and continue to live my life, we worked together for 5-years."

"Where is he now?" Alexis asked. Antonio shook his head, "I don't even know, last time I saw him, it was Helmand, somewhere in the Province, 'bout 4 months ago, can't remember what part though."

Alexis looked at him with sadness and felt her heart break for him, she placed her hand on his shoulder as he said, "I remember a mine, it detonated near him. Ambush took over and everything went to hell like a ton of bricks. I don't even know if he survived."

* * *

Antonio Flashback Scene

August 2011

Helmand Province, Afghanistan

_In the scorching hot desert that was Afghanistan, it was as always, a particularly hot day, but it was also windy as well. For Gunnery Sergeant Antonio Capelli, he walked with his squad from the 1/6 Marines. _

_Antonio was in a bad mood, but he had always been in his focused moods for months, combined with the loss of his cousin Luigi Jr who had been killed 3 months earlier. He was angry, he was in a rage, he had brutally interrogated several suspected combatants of working with the Taliban _

_For the Marines they were talking about what they all hoped to do once they had gotten home from their tour of duty. Antonio, Antonio knew where he stood, all that mattered was that he protected his fellow marines and got them home safely._

_He had blocked out everything and just focused on what was in front of him. Beside Antonio was a Belgian Malinois dog. Specially trained by the US Marine Corps, the Belgian Malinois wore a Kevlar vest round its body. His uniform rank held Sergeant stripes. _

_This Belgian Malinois followed Antonio around and was considered a friend to him the pair trained constantly and consistently together that they formed an unstoppable bond._

* * *

"_You know, I can't wait to go home. Plate of Mama's BBQ ribs and her homemade sauce." One Marine said, his name was Sanchez._

_Another Marine named Thompson said, "You've been goin' on 'bout that damn homemade sauce, Ricky, I swear I ain't goin' to your Mama's house." "Com' on, Thompson, you'll love the sauce, I actually got a bottle from her in the mail." _

_Thompson rolled his eyes and turned pointing his finger at his friend, "You put any that crap on my chow, I'mma put a branding iron on your ass." _

_Antonio couldn't help but raise a smile at the teasing moment, he heard his men laugh as he said in a serious tone, "As much as I find your bickering amusing, we all gotta job to do, so pipe down and shut up, or I'll put a mark on both your asses."_

"_Copy that Gunny." Sanchez said. _

"_Aye-Aye, Sarge." Thompson said. _

* * *

_The other Marines echoed their agreements as Antonio nodded. Soon the Belgian Malinois stiffened its body, as a low growl elicited from him as Antonio noticed this and said, "What is it Sarge? You see somethin'?" _

_The dog continued to growl as Antonio translated what it was saying, "There's somethin' here, but where?"_

_Antonio held his arm to order the squad to hold position, as he said, "Stay low, there's somethin' here." _

"_I can't see nothin'!" Sanchez said. _

_One of the Marines rolled his eyes to say, "No kiddin' Sherlock, we can't see anythin'. Dog's obviously rattled." _

_Thompson smacked the Marine as he said, "You better pay attention, dawg. The Sergeant's gut is never wrong nor is the Gunny's gut. Pay attention." _

_Antonio bent one knee as he said to his friend, "It's probably nothin'… but… it could always be somethin'." _

_Antonio stroked the dog as he said, "Let's keep movin'." _

_Antonio turned to signal the squad to advance as he began walking again. _

_The Sergeant walked in front as Sanchez appeared alongside, soon a click was heard and a sudden explosion sounded out. _

_Antonio was knocked back by the explosion as gunfire erupted around them, the dust set amongst them. The last thing he saw was The Sergeant and Sanchez get caught in an unknown mine._

* * *

End Flashback Scene

Present Day

"That was it, one poor Marine died and it was a mistake on my part. Same with The Sarge. Our wrong-doing, you make a call and stick to it." Antonio explained. Alexis felt a tear down her cheek as she wiped it away. She saw Antonio on the verge of tears in his blue eyes.

Her heart broke seeing the pain on his face, his tough-guy façade left him and reduced him to a breaking point.

Alexis nodded, "I'm sure the Sarge is out there and he's waiting for you to find him again." "I just hope so, Lexi. I hope so." Antonio said.

"I only had one boyfriend before I met you." Alexis said hoping to change the subject. She took a breath before continuing, "Ashley was a nice guy, but he was a little over-protective and he was frustrated by my lack of communication."

Antonio smirked, "Sounds like a good guy, in spite of the fact that he was over-protective of ya. Sounds like he lost you."

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, I guess I got too tired of him. How 'bout you? Any broken hearts?"

Antonio nodded, "No ma'am. With me… there was only one girl. Madison, we dated until I joined the Marines. I come home from graduating the Marines and I see her in bed with some punk from Queens. Just walked out."

"How'd you take it?" Alexis asked.

* * *

Antonio put his hands together as he said, "Just buried what happened. Not the wisest thin' I had done."

"Regardless, though. You look like as if you've never been affected by it." Alexis replied.

Antonio chuckled looking at his watch as he asked, "I'm not one to think of the past. So, what's your motto?"

"My motto?" Alexis asked. Antonio nodded, "Yeah, a sorta… like a creed to live by…"

"I guess you'll like this one… '_Do the thing you fear the most._' It's sorta explains itself, find the courage to do somethin' that you're afraid to do." Alexis explained.

"My quote is… '_Be the person you want to be… measure yourself not by your strength… but by the strength of your heart._' Be who you want to be, not a perfect person… but a good person." Antonio remembered.

"I feel like someone told you that." Alexis said.

Antonio laughed, "They did. My Grandpa Giuseppe who got told this by his wife Bridgette." "That's kinda sweet." Alexis asked.

* * *

"You know your quote speaks to me it does." Antonio says.

Alexis rose an eyebrow, "How so?" Antonio leaned in to kiss Alexis just as the fireworks went off and everyone started to cheer in celebration of the New Year coming around.

Alexis melted into the kiss as she let go for air as she leant her forehead onto his saying, "Happy New Year, Antonio Capelli."

"Happy New Year, Alexis Castle." Antonio said as he kissed her once again as the snow fell around them. Antonio slipped his cap onto Alexis's head while they kissed.

Inside the hotel, Joe was looking for Antonio when he came out to the balcony, he spotted his cousin kissing an unknown red-head as Joe looked surprised, Natalia joined him as she said, "That Antonio?"

"That sure is. Lucky bastard." Joe got out his phone as Natalia chuckled, "Don't torment him, Joe." "I'm not goin' to, he's a lucky man." Joe asked.

"He is a lucky man." Natalia said as the camera clicked taking a picture of the couple. Joe and Natalia walked back as they kissed in the ballroom joining the new year celebrations.

* * *

**English to Latin Translations:**

I sure do, beloved. - _Ego certus non vestra._

* * *

Tell me this doesn't warm your heart. A happy new year's celebrations. After a heart-breaking story of Antonio's time in the Marines, there had to be a happy ending for this chapter. Tell me what you all thought, can't wait to hear your views.

Also please like and review as well.


	9. Where'd You Go?

Chapter 9:

4th January 2012

NYPD Police Academy, 235 East 20th Street, Manhattan, NY

It had been a few days since Antonio had seen Alexis at the New Year's Party which was hosted at the Hotel Lexington.

Antonio was at the NYPD Academy halfway through his first week as a sworn-in police cadet. Alongside his cousins Joe and Marco Capelli, the three Capelli boys were going through hell, they had faced worse in their combined days in their respective boot camp, and it prepared them for it.

Somewhat, the NYPD Academy was more restrained and not the full-on heave your guts out training of the Marines and BUD/S. Despite the fact they were grandchildren of the Police Commissioner, the boys didn't let this get them down but it pushed them hard and fast to become the best they could possibly be.

Antonio had topped his class in the Marines, in terms of fitness, he was more agile, strong and faster than his cousin Marco, but with Joe it was a different story. The pair matched their strength and each other regularly pushing the limits of each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today's training was merely on calisthenics, this had been a particular favourite of the Capelli boys, they always trained hard and took whatever punishment was waiting for them.

Antonio was doing squat jumps, and he was doing at a faster rate than Joe who was flushing red already. Antonio smirked as he said, "You alright, buddy?" "I swear you don't slow down; I'll flatten your ass."

"Lay off the beer and donuts, Joey-boy." Antonio teased.

Joe glared at Antonio who held a smile on his face as he muttered, "Little bastard."

Marco smirked, "You really been eatin' donuts?" "Knock it off, ya schmuck." Joe grunted.

The NYPD instructor who watched the recruits train was easily well-built, he had the shortest blonde hair, light green eyes and his name tag had said 'Michaels'.

Michaels stood in front of the recruits and then said, "Alright, time out for a minute, catch a breather… whatever you need and for Christ's sakes don't puke on the floors!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After 2 minutes break, the recruits stood in line at ramrod straight as Michaels said, "I have to say, some of you made that look easy, some of you looked as if you were about to drop. Some of you looked as if you didn't want to bother being here."

Michaels looked straight ahead at the Capelli boys as he said, "You three, I'm startin' to wonder if you did this all the time."

Antonio, Joe and Marco looked at each other as to say '_He got that right, huh?'_

"Names, the three of you?"

Marco had gone first, "Capelli, Marco. Sir!"

Joe spoke up, "Capelli, Joseph, SIR!"

"Capelli, Antonio, SIR!" Antonio called out.

Michaels looked as if his jaw dropped to the ground as he said, "All three you boys, of the famed Capelli family."

"SIR YES SIR!" all three answered their instructor as loudly as possible.

"Man, I can't for New York City to quiver at the sight of you three on the deck."

"SIR, THANK YOU, SIR!" the three responded again. Their responses garnered a chuckle from another recruit who stood at his best to attention. Antonio felt puzzled that Jameson Bacciarelli wasn't here and it rose a question on his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The recruits were dismissed from their session as they changed out of their gym uniforms, they changed back into the standard NYPD Recruit uniforms issued to them… they headed for their next class that had been based on Law.

Antonio carried his notebook that was olive green with a star on it. he had gotten the book from his grandfather the day before he left for the Middle East, so that he'd be able to document his bad days from the war… but Antonio never wrote in it, he figured, he'd be able to carry the burdens from the war by himself and not worry about writing it down somewhere.

Joe's journal was one that had looked fresh and new, but inside the notebook, there was a picture of him with a light brown-haired woman with brown eyes, she wore a scarf round her neck… the pair looked to be smiling happily. From the smile on Joe's face, it probably had been a long while since he had smiled like that.

But lately Joe had been smiling a lot more because of Natalia, Jameson had already known this, but his brothers and cousin… they hadn't known anything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

12th Precinct, Manhattan, New York City

Alexis Castle was walking into the precinct, all of the officers in the precinct were familiar with her because of her father. Some of them cared about her because she was a resident of this city, others looked at her with lust in their eyes for the red-headed beauty.

Alexis ignored all of the flirtatious remarks and gazes that some of the patrol officers had thrown her as she headed for the detective's floor.

She took the elevator and exited it, reaching the correct floor number.

She looked around for her father or Kate Beckett. But she only found Javier Esposito who was working on some paperwork as she approached saying, "Detective Esposito?"

"Hey little Castle, what's hanging?" Javier asked.

Alexis smiled, "I'm good, I was hoping for few minutes of your time." "I can make some time, what's wrong?" Javier asked curiously.

"You know the code for military brotherhood, right?" Alexis asked. Javier nodded, "Never give up the guy your fightin' for, under no circumstances don't you ever let him down and never fail to respect a guy your fighting's desire to put you and your buddies in a grave. Why do you ask?"

"There's a guy, I have been seeing… I'm worried about him." Alexis replied. Javier nodded, "You been seein' somebody? I knew there was a reason you were happy."

Alexis nodded, "Thanks." "So, what's wrong with the guy, you're seeing?" Javier asked pulling a chair out for Alexis.

Alexis took the seat and sat down as she said, "There was a Marine, he fought alongside in the war. Right before he came home… he and his squad were ambushed. He's been trying to find that Marine…"

"Do you have a name or anything?" Javier asked. Alexis shook her head, "No, all I know is the Rank he called him the Sarge, I don't know… all I know is that it's a Marine MWD."

"Military Working Dog. You know what breed at least?" Javier asked. Alexis nodded, "Belgian Malinois, last time they saw each other was 5 months ago, August 2011."

Javier nodded, "Do you know at least what unit it was with?" "He never said, they fought together for 5 years, up until that point."

"I'll call a guy I know and see if they had Belgian Malinois's serving with Marine units from 2006-2011. If they had anybody… we'll know for sure."

"Thanks Detective." Alexis replied. Javier smiled, "Alexis… what you're doin' for that Marine. There are a lotta good men that'd be proud to hear what you do for veterans like us."

"Promise, you won't tell Dad about who I am seeing?" Alexis asked.

Javier nodded, "You've got my word, little Castle. I won't tell any of the others either."

Alexis smiled shaking Javier's hand as Alexis departed the bullpen and headed for the elevator.

Javier went into his desk drawer as he pulled out a number and dialled the number quickly as he said, "Hi, Sergeant Fuller. Sergeant Esposito, remember Fallujah?"

He hears a reply back that makes him laugh as he says, "I need a favour… I need a personnel file for Military Working Dogs assigned to Marine Combat Units in Iraq and Afghanistan?"

The reply makes Javier think for a minute as he says, "Belgian Malinois… during 2006 – 2011. Afraid that's all the info I have."

Another reply makes Javier smile as he says, "Alright, thanks a lot, Bro. I'll buy you a six-pack when you make it to New York."

Javier puts the phone down as he looked back to the paperwork on his desk, he continued on with it, catching from where he left off from before Alexis walked in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that day

NYPD Police Academy, 235 East 20th Street, Manhattan, NY

It was now evening; Antonio was changed out of his academy uniform, he wore a white shirt, with a patterned tie. he was driving in his Beige '47 Cadillac Convertible.

He drove uptown heading for an Animal Shelter in East Harlem, the drive had been 26 minutes with minor traffic in between the two buildings.

He got out of the car as he walked inside the building, he saw somebody at the desk as he said, "Hi." "Hi, how may I help?" the young brunette woman said turning, she had long brown hair in a pony-tail and clear brown doe-like eyes.

Antonio recognised her as the woman who had been dancing with Joe on New Year's as he said, "My apologies, you look somebody I remember." "I'm Natalia Bacciarelli, if you're wondering."

"Jameson's sister?" Antonio asked. Natalia nodded, "I am, you're Antonio Capelli. I saw you dancing with a pretty red-head."

"You danced with Joe Capelli?" Antonio asked. Natalia nodded, "Yes, I did."

Antonio nodded as he said, "I was hoping to look into adopting a dog…"

"We have plenty of dogs here, which particular breed?" Natalia asks.

Antonio rubs his face for a brief minute as he says, "I'm thinking the Belgian Malinois. Used to work with one back in the Corps."

"I believe we can help, please follow me." Natalia smiled.

Antonio nodded as he followed her through to the Dog area.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once he reached the area, they all looked at him with hopeful eyes, he smiled hopeful to find one.

They walked to where the Belgian Malinois's were kept and they were next to the German Shepherd dogs. The Belgian Malinois' looked up to him as if they understood who he was.

Natalia was surprised as he said, "They understand you?" "I had done this before." Antonio replied. He looked to the white door as he looked through the window, there he saw a lone Belgian Malinois laying down looking sad. Antonio was curious as he said, "What's wrong with the little guy?"

"He's been like that for a couple months… the MWD training squad at Lackland AFB they let him go 2 months ago." Natalia replied.

Antonio looked curiously at the dog, he noticed the Kevlar vest strapped to him, he saw the 3 stripes on the vest… Antonio's thoughts began to whir as he thought to himself, "_Is that him? Could it be the Sarge?"_

But what broke Antonio's heart, was that he saw the young Malinois with only 3 paws instead of 4… he then asked, "What happened to his paw?" "I assume he lost it when somebody cut it off, the poor little guy has had it rough ever since." Natalia replied.

Antonio was disgusted with how this war hero had been treated… he knew there had been idiots that had opposed the war in Iraq and Afghanistan but Antonio had been a patriotic soldier. He knew everybody had to make sacrifices to protect people's freedom. He had done stuff that wouldn't make himself sleep at night. But like his grandfathers he had compartmentalised and focused on the job.

"Don't suppose, I can go in there, can I?" Antonio asked.

Natalia shrugged, "I only put him in there to make sure he didn't harm anybody… he doesn't so… but you never know."

"Thank you. Can I be left alone for a minute?" Antonio asked. Natalia nodded as she left to head back into the main area.

Antonio stood looking at the Belgian Malinois inside as he asked aloud, "What the hell happened to you, Sergeant Giuseppe?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

425 Broome Street, Manhattan, New York

At the Castle Penthouse, Alexis was watching a video on her laptop when she heard her door knock.

The door opened and it was Javier Esposito entering as he said, "Hey Little Castle, managed to find that bit of info you were after?"

"You found it so quickly?"

"I got a lotta friends in high places." Javier smiled. Alexis chuckled as she took the file from him and asked, "How many dogs were overseas between the time periods?" "From what my friend told me, it appeared to be about 30-50 MWDs assigned to the Marine Corps. Information about the handlers is there too."

"Thanks Detective." Alexis replied.

Alexis took a look at what was in front of her, she scanned names beginning with 'C' finding Antonio's name. She scanned his info and found he handled a dog named Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph who he worked with for 5 years until August 2011.

The Belgian Malinois had been retired in November after been injured by a mine. There was no indication as to where he had been taken.

Then she noticed the description of the Belgian Malinois. The dog wore a Kevlar vest that had Sergeant stripes on it.

A small smile elicited to Alexis's lips as she pulled out her phone, she pulled Antonio's number and rang it as she said, "Hey… I don't suppose, your busy in the next couple of days?"

Antonio replied, "_I've got academy in the morning until Saturday, so if you want, I can meet you in the Saturday?"_

"That'd be fine with me, let's meet on 8th Avenue. Where we first met?" Alexis replied.

"_Didn't figure you for a sentimental type."_ Antonio replied. Alexis giggled, "Surprised?"

"_How about blown away, doll? I can't wait to see you soon." _Antonio replied.

"Me too, doll." Alexis replied as she ended the phone call. Alexis sighed before picking up the picture of herself and Antonio together, she was truly happy with the photograph… she just wanted to be in his arms again and never let go of him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another update coming to you guys. I do apologise I haven't been more attentive about the story, but with my overactive imagination, I can tell you that it is a curse.

But let's not get us down, shall we?

I hope this chapter is to your liking. Please comment down below.


	10. I Knew I Loved You

Chapter 10:

Saturday 8th January

8th Avenue, Manhattan, New York

Antonio had gotten off the train at Penn Station as he looked around him, he walked through the station. He wore a blue plaid shirt, grey vest accompanied with a black leather jacket. He also wore blue jeans tucked into his standard issue combat boots, his gun was tucked into his concealed holster, he was also equipped with his Ka-Bar knife and his swiss army knife that were in both his boots.

He made it into the coffee shop as he asked the barista, "Can I get a cup o' black coffee?" "Sure thing." The barista said.

Antonio smiled as he paid for the coffee, he stood by the counter as the coffee was prepared and handed to him.

He strode to take a seat by the window as he saw Alexis walk in, she wore a red-checkered sweater, with black jeans and heeled boots.

Antonio smiled as he pulled out a chair for Alexis who had said, "Ever the sweet gentleman." Antonio smiled, "Only the best for ya."

Alexis kissed him on the cheek as she said, "How's the academy?" "Nothin' the Marine Corps didn't prepare me for." Antonio replied.

"You sound confident?" Alexis replied. Antonio nodded, "I am. How's your family?"

"They're really well." Alexis replied touched by Antonio's asking of her family. Antonio smiled, "That's great to hear."

Antonio drank a bit of his coffee as Alexis said, "How's your family?" "All good, they're doin' well."

"No trips to the hospital between you and your cousins?" Alexis asked remembering how Antonio told her about his cousins and him getting into fights. Antonio laughed a little as he said, "Nope, all quiet…"

"Other than that, I'm regularly keeping myself busy… keeping an eye on my Grandpa's old house."

Alexis smiled, "What do you do over there?" "Keep an eye on the garden, regularly performing maintenance along with making sure the house doesn't collapse." Antonio said.

Alexis giggled, "Why do you make sure it doesn't collapse?" "Before Pop-Pop passed… he… he made the will up… he left me the house. I always wanted to wait to move into the house… but I wanted to wait for the time to come." Antonio responded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis noticed the faraway look in his eye as she said, "Great power, comes great responsibility."

"Yeah, it does. Doesn't it?" Antonio asks rhetorically. Alexis nods, "Tell me somethin' 'bout your grandfather?"

"Pop-Pop? He was like Yoda. Wisest man in the family. 5 years in the Marines, 45 years as a cop… another 10 as Commissioner, that man had so many stories you couldn't ask for a better man to tell 'em." Antonio replied remembering his grandfather.

Antonio continued his explanation, "I remember I was 17 years old, I joined the Marines… Day after this was, he sat me down and told me the story of a man who had gone through hell… he made it to Heaven after a lifetime of doin' stuff that'd haunt him to his last day… the man made it to Saint Peter who asked him, '_How would you like to be judged?_' the man responded, '_I've done things that I'll answer for but the stuff I do… I do to protect my family because I love them because without them… I'm nothin'. Good men are made by the sacrifices they give just one more day._'"

Alexis felt a tear in her eye as Antonio concluded, "I didn't realise it… but I knew what my grandfather did… he had a dream, his dream was a family that could act their dream without being judged by their past."

"Your Grandfather knows how to make a story." Alexis said with a smile.

Antonio chuckled, "He was a poet, but his wife Bridgette made him human… they were the grandparents that I had admired… the way they always looked at one another, the way they depended on each other. I knew only three couples that had that and they were my Grandparents."

"What was your Great-Great Grandmother like?" Alexis asked. Antonio smiled, "Nonna Bridgette, she was a helluva gal… she met Giuseppe in the Marines before Belleau Wood… an artillery attack happened near the village she lived in… Giuseppe came and carried her to safety."

Antonio drank his coffee as he continued, "…He raced from cover to protect her and she fell in love with him… After the war ended, they got married and raised a legacy of service to follow 'em."

"A Blue Bloods, a family of nobles, but you come from honest beginnings." Alexis said. Antonio nodded absently at the truth behind Alexis's words as he smiled, "I never thought of it like that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio felt his phone vibrate as he looked to see it was his father that is calling him as he says, "My Dad's callin' me… this is either something good or somethin' bad."

"It's okay, you can answer it."

Antonio stood up as he softly apologised to Alexis before answering his phone, "Hey Pop, somethin' up?" _"How'd you like to go out to dinner tonight, me and you?"_ Leo asked.

"Only the two of us? Or the three of us?" Antonio raised an eyebrow. He could hear his father roll his eyes as he formed a smirk.

Leo then said, "_No, it's the only the two of us, son…_ _come on, be like old times." _

Antonio chuckled, "Sure thin', where?" "_Carmine's, Upper West Side." _Leo replied.

Antonio smiled, "Sure, I'll be there."

Antonio ended the call as he returned to the seat saying, "Sorry, my Dad asked me to dinner." "That's kinda sweet." Alexis smiled.

"We haven't done one of those dinners since I graduated from Basic… plus it was the only time he'd drop work." Antonio said.

Alexis drank from her tea as she said, "I never had that kind of time with Dad. I guess I might have to recommend it sometime."

"You won't be disappointed." Antonio said.

Alexis giggled as she pushed her hair back, the way it danced whenever she moved had Antonio falling more and more head over heels in love with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She noticed the loving gaze in his eyes as she asked, "What is it?" "Nothin'. Just thinkin' 'bout how lucky that I got to meet you." Antonio smiled giving his best grin.

Alexis smiled with a grin feeling a flush to her cheeks before saying, "You always know what to say to make me smile."

"Whenever I have a bad day, I always think of you and it makes me happy." Antonio said.

Alexis smiled and leaned forward and kissed Antonio squarely on his lips as he said, "How'd you ever put up with me?" "You're sexy." Alexis replied like it was the most-simplest thing yet, she felt a deep concern that she hadn't told Antonio what she found out about Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph.

Antonio chuckled, "That's a great point."

Alexis pecked him again as the barista on the front counter said, "That girl is so lucky."

"Won't be surprised if they get together someday." The other barista said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that Evening

Carmine's Italian Restaurant

2450 Broadway, Upper West Side, New York,

Antonio walked to the restaurant from Central Park. He was still wearing the same clothes from earlier, his dark hair blown back by the evening wind, Antonio opened the door before walking in as he said, "Evening, I'm with Leonardo Capelli, my father, I assume there's a reservation?"

"A pleasure _Signor Antonio_, please follow me." The waiter replied.

Antonio nodded as he saw his father sitting down at the table, he was with a beautiful brunette-haired woman as he smiled saying, "Hey Pop, hope I'm not late."

"Not a problem, we just arrived. Antonio, meet Penelope Rossi. Penelope, meet Antonio, my pride and joy."

Penelope smiled and said, "Delighted, Antonio. Your Dad spared no details about you." "All good things I assume, Miss Rossi." Antonio said with much respect.

Leo shot his son a glance to say, _"I wouldn't lie about you."_

Antonio pulled out a chair sitting down as Antonio said, "So Miss Rossi, I understand that you met my Dad when he saved you."

"Please Antonio, call me Penelope. It is true, I met your father when he saved my life during a car accident." Penelope said. Antonio nodded as Penelope continued, "He was a doll. He reassured me that he'd get me out of the wreck. I'll be thankful for him and what he's done for the City of New York."

Antonio smiled as he said, "He's a great man, you know he served in the Marines for 10 years." "I love him for who he is I know he lost his Uncle in the Marines too, and no matter what. I'll be there for him." Penelope said.

A waiter came over and ordered drinks for the Capelli men and Penelope. Antonio and Leo ordered beer each as Penelope ordered a beer as well before returning to the conversation.

Antonio nodded, "I didn't mean to interject anything Penelope, but when it comes to Dad, I'm determined to make sure he's happy. I'm sure you understand."

"I understand completely, Antonio. Your heart is in the right place, you care for family and I admire that of you. I admire what our servicemen do for protecting us and I understand where that loyalty comes from."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio raises an eyebrow as Penelope clarifies, "My family has served in the military, my Grandfathers in the Bloody First, then my Dad in the Marines during 'Nam. As well as my two brothers, my younger brother Daniele, he was an Army Ranger, he went missing in '11. I lost my oldest brother in the Marines at Helmand in '09."

Antonio nodded as he said, "My condolences for your brother. Lieutenant Carmine Rossi, if I am right?"

"Memory serves you well. he referred to you as the best Marine that had a stubbornness about him."

"There were many other great Marines like your brother I served alongside, but your brother knew what he was doing… my respect for him is shared towards many of the best Marines to have been through some of the toughest moments that have defined what the Marine Corps is about." Antonio replied drinking his beer.

Penelope smiled and said, "Spoken like a true patriot. Leo raised you well." "He taught me that being a Marine is not a job, but it's a state of mind and one that I am proud to say I have." Antonio replied.

Leo smiled as the three of them ordered dinner. All three continued conversations into the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

425 Broome Street, Manhattan, NY

It was Night-time in NY now, Kate Beckett stood outside the Castle penthouse. She knocked on the door which was answered quickly by Martha who said, "Katherine… we weren't expecting you." "Sorry to drop in Martha, is Alexis around?"

"In her room, dear. Is somethin' the matter?" Martha asked.

Kate shook her head, "Nothin's the matter, just she called asking if we could talk. Frankly, I was concerned so I came over."

"It's not like Alexis. But she's quiet for a while now, and she's been happy a lot. Even Richard hasn't found out what's wrong."

"I don't know either. Do you mind if I come in to check?" Kate asked. Martha smiled, "Certainly Dear. She seems to like you a lot."

Kate nodded as she walked to find Alexis's room.

She walked up to the door and gently knocked saying, "Alexis?"

The door opened to reveal Alexis who stood in her pyjamas as she said, "Hi Detective Beckett." "Please, call me Kate. No need to be formal." Kate replied.

"What's up?" Alexis asked. Kate looked at her as if to say. "You tell me, you ask me to come over…"

"Oh right, I forgot. I did want to talk to you… it's about a problem." Alexis said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kate was further confused as Alexis clarified, "It's a girl problem…" "Let's see what's wrong, shall we?" Kate asked as the pair headed into Alexis's room.

Alexis closed the door listening close to it as she breathed softly. Her father was out at a poker game and Martha was in the front room rehearsing lines for a play of hers.

"What's up, Alexis? Somethin's wrong?" Kate asked.

Alexis sat down as she said, "Promise you won't tell Dad this." "What happens between you and me, stays between us, nothing else."

"I think I'm in love." Alexis replied.

Kate smiled, "Is that why you've been happy a lot?" "I've been happy since I met him. But now, I feel like my heart is bursting for joy every minute, every time I see him, he's like that hot guy in movies that sweeps a girl off her feet." Alexis replied thinking of her beau.

Kate laughed, "I've been there a thousand times, Alexis. I know what you're thinkin'." "Wha' do I do?"

"In this case, it depends on what he does and what type of guy he is, more importantly what does he do?" Kate asks.

"Can I tell you a bit about him?" Alexis asks. Kate nods, "I'm interested since I heard more 'bout this mystery fella."

"He's the tallest guy I've seen, he's got the sexiest blue eyes I've seen too. His smile, that damn smile… he's Italian-American, he doesn't talk 'bout his mother much or talk about baseball. He was a Marine for 5 years. Joined at 17. He's 22, I'm worried that Dad won't agree to it."

"You can't help at whatever age you fall in love. Your Dad will always love you and care about you and what you want." Kate said softly.

Alexis smiled, "Not only is he a Marine, but he's in the Police Academy." "Sounds like he's an amazing guy."

"You know him well." Alexis confessed. Kate raised an eyebrow as she said, "Do I?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis nodded as she said, "You used to babysit him." "Antonio Capelli. That's a name to never forget." Kate laughed before saying, "He ever tell how he and his cousins pranked me every chance they got?"

"He told me, but he couldn't say what he did, due to some family secret act." Alexis replied.

Kate shook her head, "That's classic Capelli behaviour for you. Those boys were pains in the ass. They were so loyal to each other that they went through hell for each other." "Family loyalty, is it common in Italian-American families?"

"It is. But with the Capelli family they follow the oath of the Omerta. Don't rat out your family. I don't know why, but they do it because they love each other so fiercely." Kate replied.

"What should I do, Antonio's in love with me?" Alexis replied.

Kate smiled and said, "Alexis, tell him. Antonio's a good man… he's served his country with honor. Sure, his mother left him when he was just a teen. He went through hell and back thousands of times over; you'll never meet another guy like Antonio Capelli ever again. You might be the light he needs."

"Like Dad might be for you?" Alexis asked.

Kate laughed, "Promise you'll tell him how you feel?" "Promise you'll tell Dad how you feel for him?" Alexis asked.

Kate nodded, "Of course, kid."

Kate and Alexis then shared a hug as she said, "I better go, you best get to bed." "I will. Night Kate." Alexis replied.

Kate exited the room before walking to the front door as she said, "Alexis was concerned about something and asked for my opinion. I can say for certain that she has all the answers." "Good to hear, anything that might help determine Alexis's reason for happiness?"

"No, but she did say she had been getting more responsibilities around her job, so she's pretty much happy." Kate lied hoping to keep her promise not to reveal Alexis's secret.

"Thank you for coming over Katherine." Martha replied.

"Not a problem." Kate replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

84 Oceanic View

Staten Island, NY

It was 1045 hours in the evening when Leo drove Penelope home from Carmine's Restaurant. Antonio had taken the train from Manhattan to Staten island politely declining a ride from his own father.

Leo walked Penelope to her door as Penelope said, "Have you told Antonio about our past?"

"No, he thinks that I met you during a call and I saved you. Other than that, I haven't told him much." Leo replied.

"I loved you for so long, Leo… please just tell him, he deserves to hear it from you." Penelope replied.

Leo looked down as he said, "I promise to tell him, I'll tell him the truth." "Thank you." Penelope said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What secrets did Leo hide from his son?

All to find out

Please read It's Amore for chronological order.


	11. I'll be Your Honey Bee

Chapter 11 of this amazing story is now up and running, I hope you guys are looking forward to this.

* * *

Chapter 11:

10th January 2012

East Harlem, Manhattan, New York

It was mid-day in the Manhattan Borough, Antonio was on his lunch break from the Academy, he took a trip to the East Harlem Pets Shelter.

He walked in and immediately headed towards the white door where he saw the three-legged Belgian Malinois laying on the floor of the room. He looked depressed and unhappy, soon a voice came up beside him, "Horrible to have to see him in there, huh?"

"Yea', it is… I don't suppose, you have a key on you, do you?" Antonio asked.

The woman looked at him with some dismay as she said, "Are you sure, you want to go on in there?"

"I know what I'm dealing with." Antonio said.

The woman reluctantly opened the door as Antonio stepped into the room, the dog didn't look up, Antonio bent down as he didn't say anything for the first few minutes.

After about 5 minutes, he finally spoke saying, "How you doing Sarge?"

The dog didn't look up as Antonio softly said, "I didn't know what happened. I didn't know if you were dead or alive… but to see that you're alive. It's the best thing yet. Sorry doesn't make up for what I did to you… it shouldn't… you were the only thing that kept me alive, that promised we'd come home."

Antonio stroked his friend's stomach as the Sarge looked up, he then stood up on his three paws, the stature and commanding appearance of the Belgian Malinois got Antonio smiling.

The Sarge then walked over to sniff Antonio's hand, after a brief 2 minutes, the Sarge licked Antonio's hand before licking his face as Antonio laughed with surprising joy that his best buddy recognised him as he said, "Glad to find you once again, my friend."

Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph then sat down as he raised his right paw to a salute as Antonio smiled raising a salute back. Antonio's blue eyes met the Sarge's brown eyes as they both nodded to each other.

* * *

Antonio looked at his watch with truthful disappointment as he said, "I'm sorry, buddy. I gotta go now. But I will see you soon, we're brothers, we're always brothers Giuseppe. Never forget that."

Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph saw him standing up as he whimpered softly trying to stop Antonio from going as he made a noise, "_Arooo!_"

Antonio didn't want the tears in his eyes to fall, so he looked upwards as he walked out of the room.

Giuseppe Joseph sat up, hoping and praying for the next time Antonio comes to visit.

Antonio felt a little bit happier, having found his old friend and sharing a bit of time together, he thought about telling Giuseppe about Alexis but wanted to wait a little while longer before telling him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, Alexis was getting off a 5 hour shift, she had stopped in a coffee shop to get a Latte she wore her work uniform which was covered up by a blue winter coat, she saw a Newsday Paper, she sees something that catches her eye, _"Alexis Castle shares romantic gaze with mystery beau."_

Alexis turns to Page 5 and spots a picture of Antonio and herself staring into each other's eyes, her jaw drops as she whispers, _"Oh my god!"_

She reads a small inscription.

* * *

'_Alexis Castle, daughter of esteemed writer Richard Castle shares a romantic gaze with a mystery young man who was wearing a leather jacket and a blue dress shirt.'_

* * *

At that moment Alexis's world nearly fell apart when she heard a voice say, "Alexis, is that you?"

Alexis turned at the sound of the voice and found it to belong to Ashley, her ex-boyfriend.

She then said, "Ashley, what are you doin' here?" "I came to pick up a hot chocolate. Still see you're drinking Lattes." Ashley replied with a smile.

"I'm surprised you stayed in the city. Considering you and I dated." Alexis replied. Ashley nodded, "Well I tried to transfer… but I wanted to believe that I could get back together with you."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "You know what? You and I aren't gonna happen… just get on with your life, find somebody exciting to be with."

"You know that guy you were with at that club on West 46th Street?" Ashley smirked. Alexis furrowed her eyebrows saying, "What about him?"

Ashley still smirked, "He's outta your league, but I never knew you had a thing for the soldier-type." "He's a Marine. For the record, he's a better man than you'd ever know. He's better than you as well."

Ashley snidely laughed before saying, "One word 'bout who you're datin' to the papers… and you two are gonna end up on every tabloid in the city."

Alexis's blue eyes widened in fear as she said, "Don't you dare, you cross paths with him or his family you're pouring gas on fireworks. Even worse, he doesn't play nice. Heed these words if you value life."

"Oh, I'll stay away from him. Can you do the same?" Ashley asked.

Alexis walked out of the shop in fury making her way to Broome street where she lived.

In her bedroom she was counting to 10, hoping to calm her anger, she had done this since she had gotten home, thankfully her grandmother hadn't heard her.

Alexis then picked her phone up off the bed and was about to call Antonio and wondered if it might help, but instead she just focused on calming her anger down a different way.

* * *

80 Wakefield Drive

Staten Island, NY

1700 hours

Antonio was at home from the academy, he was showered and smelled fresh, he dressed himself in a light pink dress shirt, he wore a purple tie with a clip-on. He put on his jacket.

He picked up his keys, phone, wallet and his gun before walking out the door. He walked to his Black SUV that gleamed in the night, he opened the car and was stopped from opening the door when he heard somebody say, "Antonio!"

The voice sounded familiar to him, it was a voice he hadn't heard in 8 years, he turned to find his mother standing in front of him. he put his hands in his pockets as he said, "Hello."

"Hello son. It's been a while…" Antonia said.

Antonio smirked, "Memory serves me, it's been 8 years. 2004 and here you are on my doorstep." "You always loved this place. You called it, your home."

"I always felt happy here. Pop Giuseppe and Nonna Bridgette, they always said I had a place here." Antonio said.

Antonia nodded, "I agree what I did to you and your father was wrong and immoral." "You left us, when Dad needed you. When I needed you. The only people I had were my family. My blood. They cared for me, even your own parents."

"It was hard for me too, I left your father because he put his city and country first before us, before you."

Antonio rolled his eyes and replied, "If it meant, I slept in peace, he would do it again if he had to, he protected us, he protected you!" "You know you blur the line where your father is concerned." Antonia said.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this. just stay away from me and stay away from Dad!" Antonio shot back as he turned to the SUV and drove off for Manhattan.

* * *

Once he was in Manhattan on the west-side, he found a parking structure and parked the car there. Then he started to walk to 46th Street.

He got to the club as the front door man Benny said, "Antonio, how's it hangin' my man?" "All good Benny. How's you?"

"Some days, I wish I could get a chair out here and just relax on it." Benny said.

Antonio chuckled as he said, "Well, you're the best front door guy in the business Benny. You do a great job every day." "Head on through, my Brother." Benny said patting Antonio on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." Antonio replied replicating the feat.

Antonio walked down through the club and got to the main dance floor he heard the sound of a trumpet playing as he smiled with joy. It had meant Sammy Blue was playing tonight.

* * *

Sammy Blue was a gem with a saxophone and a trumpet, he caught the wandering eye of any girl that liked a musician. He was a dark-haired man he wore a tuxedo, emerald eyes that had sparks of mischief in them.

Sammy had rounded off his performance with a high sounding note as everybody applauded. He spotted Antonio tonight as he said, "Saints be alive. Saint Antonio walks in looking like heaven."

Antonio laughs as he raises a salute to Sammy.

"You look like you're having fun." Antonio turns to see Alexis behind him, Alexis was wearing a blue dress which had fitted her curves perfectly and it had also matched the shade of her eyes. She wore high heeled shoes as he smiled, "Looks like you and I keep running into each other. You look absolutely beautiful, Lexi."

Alexis took in the sight of Antonio, noticing his light shirt, purple tie. He looked extremely dashing, the purple tie caught her eye and it made her weak in the knees. She felt her burgeoning love for Antonio grow stronger. She laid a hand on his firm chest as she kissed him as she said, "You are incredibly handsome."

Soon the sounds of instruments begin to play as a trumpet hits some jazz notes. Antonio smiles hearing the tune as he recognises it, "Harry James. I love this song."

Alexis holds out her hand as Antonio takes it, the pair then dance close together matching each other's movements the pair smiled with love in their eyes as Alexis whispered, "Antonio." "What's up?" Antonio asked.

"I had something to tell you…" Alexis replied.

"Me too, Lex. I have to tell you something." Antonio said.

"What?" Alexis looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

* * *

"_Never thought that you would be_

_standing here so close to me_

_there's so much I feel that I should say_

_but words can wait until some other day_

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

_Then kiss me once again_

_It's been a long, long time_

_Haven't felt like this, my dear_

_Since I can't remember when_

_It's been a long, long time_

_You'll never know how many dreams_

_I've dreamed about you."_

* * *

Antonio looked at her with adoration as he said, "I'm in love with you Lexi. Ever since that first day we met. I don't want anybody to take that away from us. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and you're the most compassionate soul that I know."

Alexis was surprised by this as she didn't know what to say about Antonio's confession for her love.

Antonio looked with worry in his eyes, he begun to realise that he had screwed up his chances of being with Alexis Castle. But what happened surprised him.

She kissed him passionately, running a hand along the side of his dark hair, she then broke the kiss and said, "I'm in love with you too, Antonio Capelli. I want nothing more than to be with you. I want excitement, passion, joy and loyalty." "I'll give my damnedest to make positively certain that you're living every moment of happiness, Alexis."

Alexis felt tears of joy run down her eyes as she said, "I love you." "I love you too, Lexi."

The pair danced in each other's arms for the rest of the night, planting little kisses on each other's noses.

* * *

They stopped dancing to take a small break as Antonio confessed to Alexis, "I found him."

Alexis looked in wide-eyes, "You found the Sarge?" "Yeah, yeah I did. He's a shelter in East Harlem. I'm gonna see him soon. I want you to be there to meet him."

"Won't he bite?" Alexis asked curiously. Antonio shook his head, "Na, he won't bite. There's a few tricks I taught him, he won't bite ladies."

Alexis giggled as she said, "So he's a dog version of you." Antonio laughed and replied, "He's a great pal." "I'll believe it, when I see it." Alexis playfully teased. Antonio gaped at her and tickled her sides causing the squeal of laughter to erupt.

* * *

By the end, Antonio had drove Alexis home.

Alexis then said, "I had a great night tonight." "Me too, Lexi." Antonio replied and kissed his girl once more before returning a widening grin towards Alexis's smile.

Antonio was about to turn and walk when Alexis said, "Hey Antonio…" "What's up, princess?" Antonio replied.

"I love you." Alexis replied confidently.

Antonio smiled and pecked her lips once again as he said, "I love you too, Lexi."

Alexis's grin widened as she opened the door and headed inside. Antonio began his walk down the stairs as he walked to the SUV.

"You Antonio Capelli?" a voice called out.

Antonio turned to the sound of the voice as he saw a younger man looking at him in his late teens, the man wore a hoodie with a pair of blue jeans, the teen had brown hair and eyes.

Antonio then said, "Who's askin'?" "I am, Ashley Linden. Alexis's fella."

Antonio's eyes darkened as he said, "So you're Mr Over-Protective." "You're the Marine." Ashley said.

A short bitter laugh left Antonio as he put his hand on his hip as he said, "Looks like Alexis and you had a conversation." "Earlier, we spoke and she didn't want to get back together with me."

"Well I can't hell that she didn't want to be with you, kid. So, unless you have a reason for cornering me here. Get on with it." Antonio ordered.

Ashley nodded, "I want you to stay away from Alexis. Your bad news to her and to the people she cares about. You hurt her; I'll find you."

* * *

Antonio laughed and it was amusing. His blue eyes darkened with anger, he then clenched his fist before raising a finger to point at Ashley as he said, "You really think you can threaten me?"

"Gotta give it my best shot." Ashley shot back.

Antonio nodded, "I'll give it to ya. You nearly had me frightened. But I don't scare easily. I'm gonna make this very clear… you don't make demands, nor do you make arrangements. If you frighten Lexi in any way possible, if I hear you threatened her or done somethin' to her. I will come after you. Better start praying that me or my family don't find you and show you hell."

Hearing Antonio's threat, Ashley backed off but still held an angry look on his face, Antonio then saw him retreat as he breathed a little easy. He got into the SUV and drove off for Staten Island with a smile on his face.

Once he made it back to the house, he stopped the car and stopped for a minute. He pulled the sun-visor down and stared at a photo of Alexis he had of her from the New Year's Eve party.

Antonio had a smile on his face as he kissed the photo before putting it back in its place.

He then headed into the house and changed into a vest, shorts and a pair of socks. He fell asleep onto the double bed.

* * *

Alexis and Antonio are together. Please give your thoughts behind this. What do you think they should do next?

Please like and review this chapter. As always it has been a divine pleasure.


	12. Meeting Leo Capelli

I hope you guys are looking forward to yet another exciting chapter coming up. I'd like to thank you all for your feedback and amazing support. Especially_ wendykw_'s support.

Also, as a special surprise we will be adding a new character to this chronicle of stories.

So, without further ado, let's begin, shall we?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 12:

Saturday 14th December 2012

425th Broome Street, Lower Manhattan, NY

0845 Hours

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,_

_The other on my heart,_

_I look around, turn the radio down, he says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song." _

It was an overcast morning in Manhattan, Alexis Castle was sleeping in her bed, her phone had gone off to the sound of Taylor Swift's – Our Song, she turned the alarm off and made her way to the shower.

After her shower she came back into her room and noticed a text message from Antonio saying, _"Mornin' Princess, hope I ain't woke ya up." _alongside the message he sent a big red shaped heart to which Alexis silently awed at.

Alexis closed the door and sent a message back saying, _"Mornin' Yankee, you never woke me up. In fact, I just woke up myself, how 'bout you?"_ Alexis sent back along with a blue heart included.

"_Been up since 7. Went running, did a bit of boxing, a little swimming too… right now, I'm re-building a cabinet."_

Alexis rose an eyebrow as she texted instantly, _"What happened to your cabinet?" "Cupboard fell apart, hadn't been replaced in years. It was never used." _Antonio replied.

Alexis gasped softly as she said, _"Knowin' you, you'd be able to fix it."_ _"Know me well. I'm actually gonna be in Manhattan, later on in the day. If you want, we can grab a burger or somethin'?" _Antonio texted back.

Alexis smiled before saying, "_Let me know when, I get off work at 2. Can't wait, my Darlin' XOXO." "See you soon, Principessa xx." _Antonio replied.

Alexis's heart leapt for joy whenever he called her an adoring nickname. She liked being called Princess by Antonio and it felt like heaven to her.

She dried herself off and dressed in a blue blouse with blue jeans, she wore a pair of black heeled boots. She let her red hair dry naturally, she picked her work uniform and bagged it up and headed out the door grabbing a jacket.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She began to walk to her workplace which was on 6th Avenue in the Lower Manhattan Area.

When she arrived, she walked to the staff room where her friend Kelly was sitting as she said, "Hey 'Lexis. How's you?" "All good, how 'bout you, Kelly?"

"Why didn't you tell me, you were datin' somebody?" Kelly asked a little hurt.

Alexis looked wide-eyed as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not datin' anybody."

"Come on 'Lexis, you practically have a bounce in your step. You're on cloud nine too." Kelly pointed out. Alexis rolled her eyes, "Kelly, there's no one. Can we not do this now?"

Alexis put her bag down and walked to the bathroom to put her vibrant red hair up. Afterwards, she headed out to clock in and begin her shift.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

80 Wakefield Drive

Staten Island, NY

1130 Hours

Antonio was finishing up with fixing the cabinet. He had a blood-ridden scar that drew down his left eye, he picked up a drill attaching a drill-bit along with a screw and drilled it onto the hinges.

After it had been drilled in, he tested the cabinet and was very surprised by his handiwork.

In the background, a song was playing this one was a Christian song called Saving Grace by The Afters.

Antonio held a fondness for other styles of music, but he adored Jazz and Country music. This is what had Antonio's attention, he basically loved this album after a buddy of his in the Marines had recommended it.

Antonio headed to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, he got a clear look at the scar, noticing it hadn't stopped bleeding.

He picked up a cloth he kept on the sink as he ran it under cold water, he dabbed the wound with the cloth trying to stop any excess blood from pouring down his eye.

He removed it after 2 minutes and saw that the cut had stopped bleeding.

He took off his vest and stared at his own reflection. Scars marred his body but it reminded him of his strength, his determination even how he withstood every punishment given to him.

Antonio had been tortured and beaten with a stick wrapped in barbed wire, waterboarded, intensive beatings and had gotten shot in his left shoulder and even gotten himself suffered from third-degree burns in the three months of captivity he had endured.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio Flashback Scene

April 9th 2008

Deep in Afghanistan

_Whack! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_Antonio continued to be beaten by the brutal commander named Latif, Latif was personably torturing Antonio for many reasons and he knew these reasons himself. _

_A month ago, Latif had captured Antonio during a patrol he took part in, Latif led the ambush and captured Antonio, now Latif had what he wanted to make Antonio suffer for what he had done to him. _

_Latif wielded a stick with barbed wire, there were several nails as well. _

_Antonio had done his best not to scream, he didn't want to show weakness nor did he want them to succeed in breaking him._

_Soon Latif stopped beating Antonio as he said, "We've been at this for a month, haven't we?"_

_Antonio breathed lightly before saying, "Whatever you want. I ain't givin' ya shit!" "You will soon enough!" Latif growled. _

_Antonio smirked saying, "Capelli, Antonio Giuseppe. Rank: Staff Sergeant. Serial Number: 4456781."_

_Latif snarled under his breath and spoke to one of the men with him who nodded. Soon the man returned with a hot poker and held out a torch underneath that was set to a blue flame._

_Antonio's eyes widened in fear, but he readied himself for intense pain for which he would feel._

_Latif smirked evilly as he said, "You'll feel the wrath of my people when I bring this flame onto you." "Heed thy warning. You will have no idea what you've unleashed today… There are things far worse than death." Antonio growled. _

_Latif's fear was replaced and instead something far more dangerous arose. _

_Latif held the hot poker in his hands like he was playing baseball and swung towards Antonio's ribs, Antonio's muttered grunts trying to hang on, feeling the stinging of his ribs making contact with the poker. _

_It was then Latif tried a different tactic holding the iron poker to Antonio's back and allowing the burning side to cause Antonio the worst pain he had imagined as he gritted his teeth preventing him from screaming. _

_End Flashback Scene_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Present Day

Antonio flashbacked to the present, he gripped the sink in his hands, rage coursed through his eyes, he also made another promise to see Latif dead at his feet. He nearly got his chance several times hoping to end Latif's existence by his very hand.

Afterwards, he pulled out a cut throat razor and some shaving foam spreading it all around his face as well as underneath his chin.

He dipped his hand into the hot water to wash the foam off. Then he picked up the razor in his hand and glided it along his face, taking care of any facial hair. After shaving, he then got into the shower.

After 10 minutes, he appears from the shower and heads for his room, he picks up a pair of thermal socks, puts on a pair of denim jeans, and puts on a white dress shirt rolling his sleeves up to below his elbows, he puts on a pair of cowboy boots.

He puts on his watch seeing the time as 1240 hours, he heads to his closet, pulling out a leather jacket. He walks to the stereo and turns it off, walking to the front door, he picks up his 45. MEU SOC handgun, his Ka-Bar knife and 6 clips of ammunition, he conceals his gun putting it on his waistband in its usual holster.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio walks out the front door heading for the garage, he picks up the green watering can before filling it up with fresh water from the hose.

He walks to the flowers the front gate and begins to water them, the flowers were delphiniums, he remembered his Nonna Bridgette always planted delphiniums and roses in the garden and the fact that his Grandpa Giuseppe used to buy Bridgette a bouquet for 88 years of their marriage.

Antonio smiled a little inside as he finished watering the plants, then he headed back to the garage and put the watering can back.

He then walked to his '47 Beige Convertible, got into the car and started it up, he drove through the gate and locked it behind him as he drove off down the street, he headed throughout the borough onto the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge and into Brooklyn.

He stopped at Junior's Restaurant in Downtown Brooklyn. He parked the car across the street from the restaurant as he walked inside, he headed to the counter and said, "Hi there. Can I get a cup o' Black Coffee?" "Sure thin' that'll be 3.25." the cashier replied.

Antonio nodded and fished out a 5-dollar bill handing it over. He got 1.75 back as change.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio looked around the restaurant until he saw someone, he had dusty blonde hair slicked back, he wore an Army uniform, he could see a glimmer of gold bars on the man's shoulders.

The man was a 2nd Lieutenant, his badges showed that he was a part of the 75th Ranger Regiment, there were 5 service stripes on his left arm. His right shoulder showed that he was part of the 3rd Ranger Battalion, he was in his early 30s.

His black coffee came over to him as he saw the blonde-haired man look around him, Antonio couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw his oldest cousin Giuseppe Capelli.

Giuseppe was the 4th Generation of the Capelli men born in America. Named after their Great-Great Grandfather Giuseppe, he was the oldest of the current Capelli boys. That included himself and his twin brother John, but while they had both been twins, both looked completely different. John being the brown-haired twin and Giuseppe, the dusty-blonde haired twin.

Antonio smirked as he walked over to where his cousin was sitting as he said, "Haven't I seen you in movies?"

Giuseppe looked up and saw his youngest cousin staring at him, he felt a smile on his face as he said, "Little Antonio. How are you, little buddy?"

Antonio shared a bro-hug with his oldest cousin as he said, "Not bad. All good, see you made Lieutenant." "Can I get a salute?"

"The day I salute you, will be the day hell freezes over." Antonio retorted. Giuseppe laughed, "Same ol' Antonio, still the grizzled veteran. How's the others?"

Antonio laughed, "They're all good. They've got girls of their own. Marco and Sal are invitin' 'em over for Sunday Dinner. Joe's datin' a Bacciarelli."

"Good on 'em all. How 'bout you, any dame I should warn not to break your dear heart?" Giuseppe asked. Antonio shook his head, "No, I uh… I haven't thought 'bout finding a girl. I just don't think I'm ready."

Giuseppe sadly nodded, "I feel the same way you do, buddy. It's not easy coming home and having to find somebody that'll accept you for who you are." "Yeah, only Johnny knew how to make it happen and he's married to his girl." Antonio replied drinking his coffee.

"How's Grandpa and Grandma?" Giuseppe asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio rose an eyebrow as he realised who Giuseppe was talking about, he nodded before saying, "Went over to Uncle Tommaso and Aunt Jasmine's house yesterday for dinner, they're doing alright." "Haley and Johnny?" Giuseppe asked concerned for his twin brother.

"They're doin' ok as well, made a stop in on Johnny at the DA's Office, Haley's not feeling well, stomach flu, so I brought some of Nonna Bridgette's Chicken Broth." Antonio replied. Giuseppe nodded, "Thanks for keepin' an eye on 'em. You're a real family man."

"In this family, we always look out for one another. It's our motto, Always and Forever, right?" Antonio asked.

Giuseppe nodded as the two clinked their coffee cups together as he said, "Always and Forever, kid." "Rangers Lead the Way, Lieutenant." Antonio replied.

"Semper Fi, Gunny." Giuseppe replied.

The pair chatted for about another 30 minutes before Antonio left for Manhattan, he had promised Giuseppe, that he would be able to plan a Sunday Dinner for all the family to sit down and have fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio began to drive to Manhattan; he got a text from Alexis to meet at the Washington Square Park.

Antonio parked the car and got out, he made a quick stop across from the park before he began to walk to a nearby bench, he sat down and just waited for Alexis, who he saw walking towards him, she wore a white blouse with blue jeans with a pair of black boots. Her red hair was now flowing in the winter wind.

Antonio stood up and greeted, "Hello beautiful." "You get better looking every day, handsome." Alexis went to kiss Antonio, as he enveloped her into his arms.

Alexis laid a hand on his firm chest, feeling the sculpted muscle on his body, she felt a small line on Antonio's chest to which he shivered, he then said, "Sorry." "Don't be, did I touch one of your scars?"

"One of 'em. Got it when I was captive, didn't cut me too deep, but it was enough to leave me with blood pouring out." "Scars are reminders. They make you strong." Alexis replied.

Antonio nodded, "My Great-Grand Uncle Tommaso told me that the first time I got into a fight as a kid. Took on this kid named Alex Doyle. Irish kid from up the road in my neighbourhood, kid was 6 years older than me."

"That don't sound like a fair fight." Alexis replied. Antonio chuckled, "Well, the men in my family don't fight fair either."

Alexis giggled as she touched the scar above his eye asking, "Did you get hurt replacing that cupboard of yours?" "Yeah. But, it's just a scratch." Antonio replied with that smile of his that turned Alexis's insides into goo.

"Want to get a burger?" Alexis asked. Antonio nodded, "Sure thin', Doll."

Antonio quickly remembered something as he pulled out a beautiful red rose from his jacket as he said, "I believe this is for you."

Alexis smiled taking the rose as she said, "It's beautiful. You didn't hafta get me a rose." "Well, I figured you deserve one and plus, I want you in my life, Lexi." Antonio said.

"Aww. I want you in my life too, 'Tonio." Alexis replied kissing him squarely on the lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair continued on their way to Junior's restaurant. They found a booth to sit at as they ordered quickly, Alexis began to tell one of her stories about what happened at work today.

Antonio basically hanged on her every word, she didn't exaggerate, he listened intensively. He was very interested and didn't look bored.

Alexis noticed this and said, "You didn't sound bored." "I'm a great listener, Lexi, you are worth listenin' too." Antonio replied.

Alexis then whispered in Antonio's ear, _"You are worth listenin' too as well, Mi Amore."_

"How was your day?" Alexis asked. Antonio smiled, "Well before I came to meet you. I was watering the plants in the garden. Stopped in Brooklyn for a black coffee and met up with my cousin."

"How is Joe?" Alexis asked. Antonio shook his head, "It wasn't Joe I met up with. It was my other cousin, Giuseppe Capelli."

Alexis's jaw dropped as she asked, "How many cousins in your family are there?"

Antonio laughed, "Oh I have 5 cousins darlin'. All of 'em are boys, I do have a cousin who is related by marriage, who is married to my cousin John." "Tell me about them." Alexis was intrigued.

"Well, my great-grandpa Joe…" Antonio explained before Alexis said, "The PC?" "Yes." Antonio replied.

Antonio continued the explanation, "My Grandpa had a twin brother, his name's Tommaso. He was named after our Great-Great Grand Uncle who fought at Belleau Wood with the original Giuseppe Capelli, he won the Medal of Honor and was a Police Chief on the Force."

Antonio fished his wallet out of his pocket and pulled up a picture of himself, Joe and Tommaso in military uniforms, Alexis took the photo and was surprised to see Tommaso was in an Army uniform whilst Joe and Antonio were in Marine Blues. Antonio explained, "Tommaso was a soldier in the Army, he served with the 82nd Airborne and 101st Airborne. Sicily, Italy, France, Holland and Belgium, he had served in the Philippines with the 6th Rangers before becoming a Cop."

He explained about his Grand-Uncle Angelo Sr who was killed in action, he explained about his other relatives who also joined the military and became cops. By the end, Alexis was not at all surprised about Antonio's Military and Police Family.

"Your family's practically a living embodiment for what values we stand for." Alexis replied in awe of Antonio's family, Antonio nodded, "Honor, Duty, Family and the American Flag. But it's our family that counts the most. Our motto, Always and Forever. We stand as one and we will always have each other's backs."

"I wish, I had such a family. It sounds so powerful." Alexis said. Antonio nodded, "I would love for you to meet my family. My cousins and my grandparents are very over-protective of me. They mean well though."

Alexis looked to the sound of the door opening and saw Antonio's father walk in as she said, "Don't look but your Dad just walked in."

Antonio turned to see his father in his FNDY uniform as he smiled softly before saying, "Why do I say these things?"

Alexis giggled, "It can't be that bad." "Just be thankful you ain't met Joe or the others. That's the hard part." Antonio said with a chuckle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leo Capelli had walked into the restaurant, he walked to the bathroom quickly and was done soon enough.

He then walked out and saw his son look over at him with a nod, he noticed a beautiful red-head with Antonio, he saw her aquatic blue eyes. Leo smiled to see his son look happy in a long time.

He walked over as Antonio got up to greet him as Leo said, "Hey son, what are you doing here?" "Thought I'd grab a burger. Dad, meet Alexis Castle. Alexis, meet my Dad, Leo Capelli."

Alexis stood up to shake Leo's hand as she said, "Hi Mr. Capelli. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, Alexis. It's a pleasure as well." Leo said. He was very impressed with Alexis's mannerisms and he mentally gave his son high marks for being with Alexis.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Leo asked. Alexis looked over to Antonio as he said, "We have been seeing each other since December before Christmas. I met her on my first day back in New York."

Leo looked surprised to see that his son had kept something from him. But he didn't say anything, instead he said, "I see, so you know what my boy's been through." "Yes, he told me a bit about his service, a lot about his family. How he always checks on his family. He's like the family paladin."

Leo nodded at his son's girlfriend. He was interested with the way she spoke of Antonio being the Paladin as he said, "I actually agree with you on that, my boy has got a way of doing things. He's a good man."

Alexis shared a glaze over at her beloved before saying, "He's a lot of things. I'm actually glad I met him."

Antonio smiled as he said, "Excuse me for a moment, please?"

Leo and Alexis nodded as Antonio headed for the bathroom quickly. Leo smiled at Alexis before saying, "Thank you."

Alexis looked in confusion at Leo as he clarified, "Thank you for making him smile. He's had it rough overseas. But every day, I see him smile, it reminds me of when he was really happy. You might just be the best thing that happened to him and I know 3 best things that have happened to him."

Alexis was intrigued as Leo explained, "Number one, when he joined the Marines. Number 2, he got into the Academy and number 3, when he met his best friend, Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph. Promise you'll hold onto Antonio for me."

"I will hold onto him." Alexis replied.

Leo nodded as he stood up to shake Alexis's hand as he said, "Thank you."

Leo walked to his son and said goodbye as he headed back out of the restaurant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis and Antonio sat down as Alexis said, "Your Dad was a really nice person." "Dad's a great guy to be around. Nobody else can fault him."

"Wanna go see your best friend?" Alexis asked.

Antonio smiled, "Then let's go see the Sarge."

The pair walked out of the restaurant as they walked to Antonio's car, driving off for East Harlem.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope this chapter was to your liking. Next part coming soon, Alexis gets to meet somebody special from Antonio's past. I do terribly apologise for this incredibly long chapter.

Please like and review at the bottom, please. I hope you a delightful day.


	13. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Chapter 13, coming to you and it's live!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 13:

East Harlem, Manhattan, New York City

1645 Hours

Antonio and Alexis had driven to East Harlem, they parked the car and walked to the pet shelter, the pair walked into the building as the woman at the front said, "Afternoon, Antonio. The Sarge is eager hasn't stopped barking all day."

Antonio laughed, "Thanks ma'am."

"He always like that?" Alexis asked. Antonio held his hand out as he flicked it before saying, "When I was held captive, he went absolutely off the wire, hell Joe had to keep the poor buddy from going crazy on some insurgents who might have known where I was."

"How did he do that?" Alexis asked surprised. Antonio sighed, "When him and I were in Iraq, he would always be able to tell if someone was hiding something. It was like a code between us. For example, a low growl would be that he could smell a lie, a bark would be that the truth was being told."

Alexis was absolutely amazed with Antonio, she felt like there was more to him and couldn't help but wonder how much she didn't know about this incredible person in front of her.

The pair walked to the back right where the door where Sergeant Giuseppe was kept. The door was opened as they saw Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph standing up but only on three paws, Alexis was heartbroken seeing the Sarge with only 3 paws. She couldn't begin to understand how somebody could be so disrespectful towards a dog.

Antonio smiled seeing the Sarge as he said, "Hey Sarge, you okay, lil' buddy?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph's POV

He's back! The Gunny's back, 'Tonio's back.

I haven't been this happy since I saw him days ago! Reminds me of when we were hunting bad guys overseas!

I hope I get my paws on those bastards that hurt my friend. 'Tonio bent a knee as he scratched behind my ear.

Ohhhhh! Please don't stop, Sarge. Please don't stop.

I looked up and he stopped scratching, humph. Why'd you stop?

Then I noticed the other human with him, she was beautiful, I could smell her scent over Antonio's scent.

The other human said, "Hey Sarge. I'm Alexis, Antonio's girl. Did he tell you about me?"

I cocked my head in confusion as I thought back to a conversation me and 'Tonio had.

"_I met a girl, little buddy. She's so beautiful I'm gonna bring her around to meet you. I told her a lot about you, just promise you'll be nice."_

Seeing this human walk towards me, she was angelic, she had the same color eyes as 'Tonio, they were hypnotic.

The girl named Alexis bent down and scratched behind my ears, I closed my eyes in awe, her scratches were sorta like 'Tonio's. They had a lotta love in 'em.

It had hit me, they were together, they licked faces too.

I walked close to this Alexis girl before sniffing her hand, she smelled of roses, it was like sniffing a fresh rose that grew in the spring.

It reminded me of those roses that I saw over in Iraq and Afghanistan. But Alexis, she truly looked like a goddess.

I had licked Alexis's arm feeling her laughing uncontrollably.

I could hear 'Tonio's laughter and it felt good to hear him laugh, everywhere we went he'd tell me all the stories about his family and the beautiful city of New York. It would make me feel as if I was a part of the family, now I wish I could meet all of 'em.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Main POV

Antonio got a smile on his face as he said, "I want to show you somethin'."

Antonio took a knee as he held out his hand for Giuseppe as he said, "Paw." Giuseppe then lifted his paw onto Antonio's hand as Antonio gently shook it. he then took a treat out and held it in his hand for Giuseppe to eat.

Giuseppe took the treat hungrily as Antonio stroked his head before saying, "Atta-boy buddy."

"That's actually kinda cool. Can I try?" Alexis asked. Antonio nodded as he moved out of the way for Alexis to take a knee as she replicated the method Antonio used to give Giuseppe a treat as he accepted happily. Alexis felt Giuseppe's sloppy kiss tickle her hand as she giggled uncontrollably before saying, "Atta-boy, Sarge."

The Sarge barked happily as Antonio said, "I take it you like Alexis."

"Arooo!" Giuseppe Joseph said.

Antonio laughed as he said to Alexis, "That means you've officially become a part of his family. The Sarge is protective of anybody that he sees as family. He saw my cousins as family and he sees you as family. He'd be lucky to have you as a part of that."

Alexis smiled as she rubbed Giuseppe Joseph's head as she said, "I'd love to be a part of your family, buddy."

The pair stayed with Giuseppe Joseph for another 15 minutes before Antonio and Alexis called it a day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio took the liberty of driving Alexis home as he walked her up the stairs. They stopped outside her apartment as he said, "I had a fun day with you today." "So, did I. When are you busy next?" Alexis nodded.

Antonio looked at his pocket calendar as he replied, "I got academy all next week until Saturday, but I can do Sunday next week." "I look forward to it." Alexis said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Antonio flashed his grin towards Alexis's eye as he kissed her softly. Alexis responded to the kiss and cupped Antonio's face in her hands, she felt the roughness of his face, he had shaved this morning, she smelt his scent which was Boss Bottled Day.

She felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach smelling him.

She stopped for a moment to breath before saying, "I love you." "I love you too, Lexi." Antonio replied.

"Please don't get disappointed with me, but I wanna tell my grandparents about you. You've made such an impression on me, that I want nothin' more than to scream about our love from the Empire State Building," Antonio said.

Alexis kissed him again as she said, "Stop talkin' so fast, it's gonna drive you crazy. Second, I love how you are so honorable about wanting to tell your family, even if it's the PC and his wife. You look up to 'em and that is somethin' I can see in you every day."

Antonio kissed her again before saying, "I love you so much." "I love you so much." Alexis echoed.

Antonio walked away after Alexis walked into her family apartment. He walked down the stairs as he saw a man coming up the stairs.

The man was in his early 40s, he had brown hair that was a little grey, shining blue eyes, that he could recognise from a mile away. It was Richard Castle.

Antonio smiled and shifted to the side as he said, "After you, Mr Castle." "Thank you, son. You have a good evening." Castle replied.

"You as well, Sir." Antonio replied.

Antonio smiled at having met the author of his favourite Nikki Heat novel. He had made a mental note to buy another one of the books when he could get the chance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He drove back home to Staten Island, he made a stop at 575 Tennyson Drive in Eltingville, he took a key out of his pocket and put it in the door opening it.

He had then called out, "Hello?"

"In the kitchen!" Joe I called out.

Antonio smiled as he saw his Great-Grandparents sitting at the table from the smell of the food. It looked to be that they were having chicken parmesan as he said, "Hey Pops, _Nonna._" "_Ciao, bambino_." Vittoria replied giving Antonio a hug and a kiss on the cheek as Antonio said, "Is that chicken parmesan?"

"It is, my boy. Would you like some?" Vittoria replied.

Antonio replied, "If it's okay. I hope I'm not intruding on you guys."

"The more, the merrier. My boy." Vittoria replied.

Antonio nodded as he took off his jacket and sat next to his grandfather Joe who patted him on the shoulder.

The three sat down as Antonio began, _"Benedicici, o Signore, con i tuoi doni di cui siamo dalla tua generosità attraverso Cristo, il nostro signore. Amen."_

"Amen!" Vittoria and Joe echoed as they did the sign of the cross.

They dug in to eat their dinner as Joe said, "How comes we have you for dinner, Antonio? Don't get me wrong… we love having you here."

"I wanted to come over, I had somethin' to ask the pair of you." Antonio began. He then explained, "I wanted to know if we could invite Grand-Uncle Tommaso and Aunt Jasmine as well cousin John and Haley over for Sunday Dinner."

"Why'd you ask?" Joe asked.

Antonio smiled, "Well, if my memory serves me very well. In 1912, on this very day. Grandpa Giuseppe made our grandparents promise that they would stay together, always and forever. And every day of every year we all promised that we would stay together and not let anything divide us."

Joe looked at his Grandson who had continued, "Grandpa, you once told me that our greatest strength is our family. That we are united together, not apart."

Joe smiled at his grandson, Antonio was right, family was their greatest strength. It was what made them who they are, when that family was joined together, they were unstoppable. Loyalty ran through the family like an unstoppable train.

Vittoria and Joe shared a smile which had Antonio curious. Joe had then said, "I'm proud to say that you are absolutely right. We'll have a big family dinner, all of the generations at this table, laughing, joking and sharing such a camaraderie that would have our forefathers smiling down on us with such admiration."

"Thank you, Grandpa. Thank you as well, Nonna." Antonio said with a little emotion in his voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After they had eaten, Antonio and Joe were sat in the living room drinking a beer. Vittoria was with them knitting a scarf as Joe asked, "How was your day?" "Not bad. Fixed a cupboard, got a graze on my head for my trouble."

Joe chuckled, "Was that the cupboard that hadn't been used in a long time?" "Yeah, how'd you know about it?" Antonio asked.

"Joe set that up as a trap to try and prank you. I told him you'd get him back for it." Joe chuckled. Antonio laughed, "Remind me to spike Joe's drink with Carolina Reaper sauce."

"You know he hates that bottle." Joe reminded Antonio. Antonio nodded, "Good, what better way to get my revenge by getting him back with what I love."

Joe laughed at his grandson, taking a swing of his beer before replying, "In my day, when I pranked Tommaso, it was always the fake spider gag. That had got him riled up, he had to sleep with Mom and Dad."

Antonio laughed, "Ah for the good ol' days when you could prank someone with a fake flower." "Those were golden days, kiddo." Joe smiled.

Antonio nodded as he said, "You probably haven't known this and I don't know for sure if Dad had told you."

"Told us what, Antonio?" Vittoria replied putting her knitting down.

Antonio put his beer down as he began, "I've been seeing somebody for a while." "I knew you were happier all of a sudden. Who is the young lady that captured my grandbaby's heart?" Vittoria asked.

"Her name's Alexis. She's sweet, she's amazing and she's got this aura about her that when she speaks. All I can hear is her and nobody else."

Joe smiled, "Alexis. That sounds like a beautiful name. What does she look like?" "She has red hair, it's vibrant like dancin' flames. The sweetest blue eyes. I could stare for days at 'em."

"How in love with her are you?" Vittoria asked. Antonio answered, "I would give my life to protect her."

Vittoria then smiled before going to sit with her husband Joe, "Sounds like it reminds me of a great love story. We are very proud of you, bambino, how old is she?" "She's 4 years younger than me, if you wish, I'll stop seeing her." Antonio answered reluctantly.

"Don't feel guilty, you deserve to live a happy life filled with love, everyone does. No matter how old, love stories are what makes the world a better place."

Antonio smiled, he had let go of a breath that he had onto for a little while as he replied, "_Grazie Nonni, grazie."_

Antonio stood up and hugged his grandparents, he felt a burden lift his heart. But he was thankful that they were so agreeing of his girl. He couldn't wait for them to meet Alexis and it was evident by the smile in his shining blue eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio had said farewell to his grandparents before walking to 80 Wakefield Drive, he had gotten in, he took his jacket off hanging it on the coat rack, he unclipped his gun from the holster laying it on the table and, he pulled up a clean rag and began to strip his weapon and clean it efficiently.

Antonio obsessed cleaning his weapons and it was the only thing that kept his mind at ease.

He heard the doorbell ring as he headed to answer it. But something didn't seem right, he went into the drawer and pulled out a M9 Beretta, he walked to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing nobody there.

He thought to himself, _"What the hell?"_

He locked the front door, shut the back door drew all the curtains and worked in the dark. Now it was merely peaceful for Antonio, nothing didn't faze him.

After he finished stripping his weapon, he turned to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. His gun laid on the pillow next to him, now he waited, he waited for someone to disturb him from his peaceful night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Italian translation**

Bless us, O Lord, with thy gifts that we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ, our Lord. Amen. - _Benedicici, o Signore, con i tuoi doni di cui siamo dalla tua generosità attraverso Cristo, il nostro signore. Amen._

Thank you Grandparents, Thank you. - Grazie_ Nonni, Grazie._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What did you think of Antonio telling his great-grandparents about him dating Alexis? Was it too early or was it the right time?

Would love to hear your views on the matter.

As always please like and review, have a magnificent day.


	14. Do You Trust Me?

New chapter coming to you. Hope you're ready.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 14:

Wednesday 18th January 2012

425 Broome Street

Lower Manhattan, NY

It was early evening in Manhattan, Richard Castle had walked in the door of his loft, it was a harrowing day, considering he worked a strange case concerning a girl named Emily who tried to shoot herself, but it didn't take much effect, but instead, she ended up asking for help of the 12th Precinct to help find her long-lost friend.

They had also gained the help of an old acquaintance of Kate Beckett's: A 2nd Lieutenant named Giuseppe Capelli in the Army Rangers. He couldn't help but think of the Italian-American. He had heard the stories of the Capelli Family, they came over from Sicily, every man born with the last name Capelli served their country with such valor and distinction in either the Marine Corps, the Army or the US Navy.

There had been a few members of the Capelli family who had died in service of their country and there had been a few who died in service of protecting New York City. He had admired and respected those who go out every day to defend and protect people who couldn't protect themselves.

There was also another thought on Castle's mind that had troubled him… it had concerned the young man who he had met for a brief moment a few days ago, he thought the man was very polite and respectful of his seniors and peers.

He wondered who the dark-haired blue-eyed man was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After closing the door, he shrugged off his blazer and sat down on the chair, he looked to be deep in thought.

He knew Kate Beckett had a past but also wondered about the picture of a US Marine on her desk, the picture was clear as day for him to realise that it was the same man, he had met just days ago.

He had to wonder if the young man was in a relationship with Kate or had been a friend of hers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis had been in the kitchen washing up dishes when she saw her father walk in, she then said, "Dad!"

Castle started as he looked to see Alexis in the kitchen as he said, "Hey, how was your day?" "Mine was okay, how about yours? Was it alright?" Alexis asked.

"Harrowing but in a strange way of course… just to ask you haven't seen a man, have you?" Castle asked.

Alexis raised an eyebrow as she said, "How do you mean? You mean as in…?"

"Not naked, of course or any form or nakedness… I mean have you seen anybody new around the building?" Castle asked.

Alexis's eyebrows furrowed in further confusion as she said, "I don't think so, I haven't seen anyone around the place, maybe we're getting a new neighbour?"

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure. We haven't had too many people look for a place around here." Castle replied.

Alexis's heart started to beat a little quickly wondering if her father had seen something he wasn't supposed to see.

She then asked, "What did the man look like?"

"Tall, dark hair styled back, blue eyes, a big smile. he wore a white dress shirt, leather jacket, denim jeans and a pair of boots." Castle explained going into detail about the man.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis's heart started to beat rapidly; a chill went slowly up her spine. Castle had unknowingly met her beloved Antonio. She didn't allow any sign of facial expression to cross her face, she then looked and said, "Oh forgot to mention, Kate called and she said, she was coming over tonight."

"Did she say what it was about?" Castle asked.

"No, she wanted to tell you in person…" Alexis explained.

Castle nodded, "I better have something to eat then. You've already eaten, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I had takeaway after my shift." Alexis replied.

Castle smiled as he turned his attention to the fridge and looked for something to eat.

Alexis went to her room and she pulled out her phone, she pulled Antonio's phone number as she dialled it up.

After 2 rings he answered, _"Hey Angel, miss me?"_ "No more than I miss you, Blue Eyes…"

Antonio laughed on the other end as Alexis asked, "I didn't interrupt you, did I?" _"No, not at all. Was just cooking a little bite to eat…" _

"What ya cookin'?" Alexis asked twirling a strand of her hair. Antonio paused for a moment as he said, _"Grilled Sole, potatoes and some vegetables._"

"Sounds like a gem." Alexis pouted. Antonio nodded, _"Don't worry, babe. I'll cook it up for you and I, one day." _

"Promise?" Alexis asked. Antonio then said, _"I give you my word. My word as a Marine and as a Capelli."_

Alexis then changed the subject, "Dad said he might have seen you on Saturday did you see him?" _"Saw him comin' up the stairs. Let him by so he could continue, why?" _Antonio asked curiously.

"You'll hate me for this…" Alexis softly said with a tear down her cheek. Antonio hurriedly said, _"No, I ain't gonna hate you… there is no way on my conscience I ain't hatin' ya. You mean a lot to me. You're the best reason why God gave me You."_

Alexis softly smiled as she said, "Are you okay with me tellin' my Dad I'm datin' you?" _"I will back you 1000% of the way. I'm with you every step of every day."_

"God Gave Me You, Antonio Capelli. God gave me you for every day of doubt." Alexis said.

Antonio sighed deeply, _"I love you, baby. I love you so much." _

"I love you too, honey-bee." Alexis said with a small emotion in her voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis ended the call as she headed back into the living room, she then saw Kate had arrived and was sitting in the living room had then said, "Hey Alexis."

"Hi Kate. Thank you for coming over…"

"Not a problem, who were you talkin' to on the phone?" Kate asked with a knowing gaze. Alexis blushed before asking, "How much did you hear?"

Kate smiled, "I heard the last minute… '_God Gave Me You, Antonio Capelli…_' and the '_I Love You's.' _you really love him, don't you?"

"I love him with all my heart, Kate." Alexis said.

Kate nodded as she said, "Don't worry, Alexis… because if he breaks your dear little heart, I will hurt him back…"

Alexis laughs, "I will tell him personally."

Both girls laughed just as Castle came back into the room, Castle asked, "What's so funny?"

"Just a girl joke." Kate replied.

Castle inwardly shrugged his shoulders as Alexis then said, "Dad… I need to talk to you. The reason Kate came over is because I needed a little support from her."

"Okay, but what's this about…?" Castle asked. Alexis quickly responded, "Whatever you do, do not overreact…"

"Overreact about what?" Castle asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis then spoke, "I'm dating someone, I have been seeing him for a month now…"

The shock on Castle's face was evident as he stuttered a bit before saying, "And I am hearing about this now?"

Alexis cocked her head to the side before saying, "Really? I tell you I am datin' somebody and your first sentence is _'I am hearing about this now?'_"

"Well I apologise but hearing my daughter is in a relationship with somebody and it's been happenin' for a month, my shock deserves a little bit of concern." Castle replied.

Kate watched this interaction with a little interest as Castle then said, "Who is this young man you have been datin'? Do I need to read him the 'hurt my daughter and I'll kill you' speech?"

Alexis rolls her eyes as she says, "His name's Antonio. he's really sweet, he's a US Marine, and he's currently in the Police Academy."

"Let me guess, Italian or Latin-American?" Castle asks. Alexis says, "Italian-American, he's the 7th Generation of Military and Police family. He's the sweetest fella around, he's kind, respectful and he's intensely loyal to both myself and his family."

Castle considered Alexis's words before asking, "How old is the man?" "He's 22 years old, he's a 5-year veteran of the Marines."

"How do you know you love him?" Castle asked curiously. Alexis then said, "I love him with my heart, he would go through hell and back to keep me safe."

Castle considered her words carefully. Even though he hadn't met this 'Antonio' yet, the fact that showed he was both loyal to her and family marked a plus in his book.

But he wanted to know more before making an official decision. He still didn't trust boys to take his darling Alexis out. After Ashley, he knew Alexis was hesitant, but to his knowledge she seemed to smile more, she was more confident, more open, but he had to respect the fact why she had been so nervous to tell him of this.

Alexis then spoke up, "Antonio's last name is Antonio Capelli. Kate knew him because she used to baby-sit for him when he was younger."

"Well, I can't tell you who to date and who you hang around with in your own time. But you're old enough and wise enough to make your own choices. But I can only say this… I want to meet Antonio though." Castle says.

"I'll see if I can arrange a day for us all." Alexis says.

Castle nods as Alexis takes her leave for her bedroom.

Kate stays in the room as she says nothing until Castle says, "I assume Alexis told you about Antonio…"

"She asked if I remembered him, I obviously did. She wanted to tell you and asked for advice. I persuaded her to tell you about him. if you're worried about Antonio hurting Alexis… he won't, he's a sharp, bright, kind and intelligent kid. He's served his country with honor. But he hasn't had it easy, try to keep it in mind." Kate replied.

Castle nodded, "I will Kate…" "Try not to be judgemental of him…" Kate replied.

"I won't. I promise. Why don't you come along with us? You could share some stories of babysitting the youngest Capelli."

Kate laughed, "I'd like that, Castle."

Without thinking, Kate kisses Castle who responds in shock before saying, "Why'd you do that?"

"Castle, you remember when I got shot, you told me that you loved me…? Did you mean it?" Kate asked.

Castle nodded, "I had developed feelings for you. When you had gotten shot, I nearly lost you. I couldn't help but wonder how I hadn't told you a lot sooner… But when you told me that you didn't remember anything about it… I figured that you blacked everything out and focused on your survival."

"I was healing, but I wasn't ready to bring it up…" Kate replied before taking a breather as she asked, "Where do we go from here?"

"We'll take it day by day if you wish, we'll try to figure it out and if it's genuine… then all's well that ends well."

Kate smiled as she kissed him once more before saying, "I kinda got a little shove from Alexis to tell you my feelings…"

"I wondered what it was that had gotten you closer than ever." Castle laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, what did you think of the chapter? What are your current views this present moment on Antonio and Alexis's relationship?

Also, what did you think of Alexis telling Castle about her relationship? Including the little Caskett moment that I was kind enough to write in the chapter?

Leave comments below.


	15. A Day with its Ups and Downs

Who's ready to see Antonio settle business with Ashley Linden? Continuing from _It's Amore - Chapter 10._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 15:

21st January 2012

Kensington, Brooklyn

1430 Hours

Antonio walked into the warehouse with a smile on his face, it looked to be an evil smile indicating that Ashley was about to get his come-uppance.

Ashley backed away in a little bit of fear as he said, "Hey… hey bro. Let's not get too crazy. Whatever I did… it's not real."

"Don't call me bro. You've caused me a great deal of trouble. But to hear you stalkin' Alexis, taking nude pictures of her and stalking myself as well. You're lucky I haven't brought a bat so that I'd be able to beat your ass in." Antonio growled.

Joe stood behind Antonio peeling an orange in his hand. Ashley looked behind Antonio as he asked, "Joe, a little help here?"

Joe shook his head, "You think I'm helpin' ya… You got another think comin' kid."

Ashley stared at Antonio in disbelief who tightened his fists into balls. He then thought to himself, _"Oh this isn't good."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio took his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up. The gun holster that was on his shoulders hung loosely as Antonio unclipped the gun and held it out for Joe who had taken it.

Antonio raised a fist and smashed it into Ashley's face. He then punched Ashley several more times causing him pain all around.

Ashley tried to raise a hand to punch Antonio but he had anticipated this tactic and lifted him up over him and dropped Ashley onto the ground who groaned and coughed up a little blood.

Joe then handed Antonio his gun back as he held a smirk on his face. Antonio then took a knee as he said, "Now, you should know for the rules about sneaking peeks at ladies in their underwear. It's crude and disrespectful."

Antonio then pulled the hammer back on his gun as he then said, "I'm gonna offer you a three-strike opportunity. If I hear another incident of you goin' around stalkin' Alexis, you lose a strike. If you break those three-strikes, your life's forfeit."

He stood back up and put his gun back in the holster, he put his jacket on and turned to Joe saying, "Take him to the Doctor. Don't scare the kid about who he is."

"I wouldn't do such a thin'." Joe replied. He then noticed Antonio staring at his phone as he said, "That Alexis?"

"Yeah, she's invited me to dinner tonight with her, her dad and Kate Beckett." Antonio explained. Joe smirked, "Good luck kid. You might want to spray before meetin' the family."

Antonio chuckled, "Yeah, I'll do that when I get home." He then sobered asking, "You goin' to see her?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm goin' to see her. I don't know how to tell Natalia 'bout her. Only Jameson knew 'bout her."

"It's not easy to let go of the one person you were ready to spend the rest of your life with. I mean Claudette understood that this is who you are. What you do. Natalia's family know what it's like to lose people they care about." Antonio replied.

"Thanks kid." Joe replied. Antonio nodded as he headed off home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio drove quickly heading back Wakefield Drive. He then slid out of his shoes, took off his suit and skated into the bathtub quickly.

After being in the bathtub for nearly 3 hours, he then got out and readied himself, he dressed in a white dress shirt, blue tie and a black suit jacket. He headed out the door clutching his shoulder gun holster and put it on underneath his jacket.

He got into his '47 Beige Convertible and drove off for Manhattan. He looked down at the message he received from Alexis inviting him to Dinner.

"_Blue Ribbon Brasserie, 7:15. See you soon, doll." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After driving through Brooklyn and arriving at the Blue Ribbon Brasserie for 1910 hours.

Antonio parked the car, he turned the engine off, he dove into the glove compartment and pulled out his MEU (SOC) pistol from the glove compartment. He pulled out a clip from jacket pocket and loaded it in cocking the pistol back.

Antonio put it in his holster, he got out of the car and did a button up on his jacket. he straightened his cufflinks and began to walk to the restaurant.

He walked in seeing the mood lighting of the restaurant. He smiled as he had then said, "Good evening sir, do you have a table?"

"I believe a table is set in the name of Castle. A party of 4. I might be early." Antonio said.

"Just in the middle, sir." The waiter said.

Antonio nodded as he walked for a little bit and saw Alexis walking towards him. Alexis was wearing a red blouse with a red skirt, her red hair naturally curled.

Alexis walked over as she kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Hi, handsome."

"Hello gorgeous." Antonio said softly.

The pair walked to the table as Castle got up to greet Antonio who had said, "Antonio, a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well Mr Castle. An honor to meet you." Antonio said as he shook Castle's hand.

Kate Beckett stood up as Antonio shared a widening smile with her as he said, "Hi Kate. You look lovely as always." "Careful 'Tonio. Don't wanna make your girl jealous." Kate teased.

Antonio chuckled, "I never had that intention to make her jealous."

Antonio undid his buttoned jacket as he pulled out a chair for Alexis. He then sat down next to her as she laced her fingers together with his.

Kate noticed the togetherness of both Alexis and Antonio, she smiled at the way they stood close to each other, their love was something, something magical in her eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everybody had ordered drinks as Antonio ordered a bottle of beer, Alexis and Kate ordered a glass of wine. Castle ordered a beer as well.

Castle then started, "So Antonio, Alexis tells me you grew up in Staten Island, is that right?" "Yes, Mr Castle. I was raised there but I was born in Brooklyn. My Dad was a 10-year veteran of the Marines, a staff sergeant. In 2000, he joined the FDNY he's a Lieutenant on Rescue 1. He has dedicated his life to defending his country and this city. I'm following in our family's footsteps."

"What does your mother do?" Castle asked carefully.

Antonio shook his head, "I heard last that she was a lawyer. She divorced my Dad when I was 14, she disliked the fact that he had put protecting his city ahead of spending time with us. I knew he did everything to make sure that we stayed safe. I don't hate my Dad for putting this city first before us."

Castle nodded before saying, "You knew Alexis lost her mother at a young age because we divorced." "Yes sir, we told each other small parts of our life stories. When we were getting to know each other."

"I'm curious about your family. Tell me a little about them." Castle asked generally interested.

Antonio laughed softly, "I have 6 cousins, Giuseppe, John are the oldest, then there's Marco, Salvatore, Luigi and Joe. We're fairly close in age. My cousin Luigi was killed in action May 2011. He was overseas in the Navy SEALs."

"Sorry to hear about your cousin. I'm sure he was a good man." Castle replied. Antonio nodded, "Thank you. Luigi was a good man; he held the world on his shoulders like all of us. He never gave up on his brothers in arms and we never gave up on him."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The small party had ordered something to eat as Castle took the opportunity to head for the restroom. Antonio, Kate and Alexis stayed at the table as Kate then said, "I'll admit, you guys are the cutest people together."

Antonio smiled widely before saying, "I really love her Kate. I don't want to lose somebody that means a lot to me."

Alexis silently awed at Antonio's words; she batted her eyelashes to prevent tears from pouring out.

Kate smiled to say, "I'm proud of you buddy. Alexis is a lucky girl to have you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Boom!_

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out as most customers started to scream. Antonio, Kate and Alexis ducked.

"All the money in the registers in the bag now! Make a move and you die!" somebody had shouted out.

Antonio looked up from cover, he could see 3 robbers, one female, 2 males.

Antonio's military training had kicked in, he pulled out his 45. Pistol and pulled it slightly, the bullet in the chamber still there. He pulled the hammer back as he called to Kate quietly, "Got your sidearm?" "Never leave without it." Kate said pulling the chamber slightly back.

Antonio signalled to Kate to flank left and he flanked right. Kate nodded as she saw him signal to Alexis, "Stay down."

Antonio moved quietly on the right hoping to get the drop on the two males. The barmen were diligently putting all the money in the registers as the female robber who was behaving erratically made sure that everybody had kept their heads down.

Antonio moved quickly but kept low in order to avoid detection.

Kate moved slowly as she found her target pointing her gun at the female robber, she then called out, "NYPD, DROP YOUR GUNS!"

Antonio popped out of cover and moved to the closest robber and grabbed him in a hostage position as he shouted, "DROP THE WEAPONS ON THE GROUND NOW!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The male robbers looked stunned as Antonio held his gun on the robber as he said, "Guns on the deck, now!"

"Not a chance in hell!" the 2nd robber shouted. Antonio didn't flinch as the robber said, "3 on 2. You got terrible odds on your side."

"Wanna bet?" Antonio smirked as he said, "Look at your hand."

Soon a red beam appeared on the man's hand as he looked on in shock. Antonio then said, "How are those odds, now?"

The moment became tense as the lead robber gulped before saying, "Lower your weapons. We're outgunned."

The robbers dropped their guns onto the ground slowly as Kate smirked calling it in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2 hours later, the police had arrived. Kate Beckett was briefing her captain. Antonio and Alexis stood by each other as Esposito then said, "Hey Little Castle. You okay?"

"I'm okay. I was just thankful for Antonio and Kate's intervention." Alexis replied.

Antonio shrugged it off, "It was nothing. Just felt the need to react."

Esposito patted Antonio on the shoulder, "That wasn't it. You've got a loyalty to the people you swore to protect. The oath that every soldier takes, you still hear it in your ears, the call of duty."

Antonio nods as he says, "I've always heard the call for duty." "Hoo-ah, brother." Esposito held out his hand for a handshake.

"Ooh-rah, brother." Antonio said as he accepted it and it turned into a strong handshake.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the police had left with all the information they had. The small party had left the restaurant. Antonio had taken Alexis to Central Park for a little bit of fresh air they had stopped at the bridge in Central Park just above the riverbank.

Alexis had then said, "That was brave of you tonight."

"Just doing what I had done overseas. Except I was up against trained strangers." Antonio replied. Alexis then asked, "You weren't scared?"

Antonio shook his head, "I was afraid of civilian casualties inside the restaurant. I had to protect you in that process."

"The Marine in you, I never noticed how quickly you go from lovable and charming to a battle-hardened veteran." Alexis said.

Antonio put his hands behind his back as he said, "My war, it never ends. This is what I do, who I am."

"I'll always be this US Marine; I'll always be the guy who'll never stop going to war." Antonio said. Alexis nodded, "No matter what, I'll always be with you. You're the sun, the light in my mornings. No matter what, you'll always be my love."

"I will love you forever, Alexis." Antonio replied as he moved to kiss her passionately, she then wraps her arms round him, running her hand behind the back of his head. She stops the kiss as she whispers in his ear, "I will love you forever as well, my darling."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter.

Please like and comment down the bottom. I love hearing your views.


	16. Guns and Romance

Chapter 16:

Tuesday 24th January 2012

Junior's Restaurant, Manhattan, NY

1345 Hours

Alexis Castle was having lunch in Junior's, it was her now her favourite restaurant since she had come here with Antonio. She had sat down at a table and was eating a burger with some fries.

She looked up to see Antonio walk in the restaurant as he ordered something, she noticed his NYPD Cadet uniform, she admired the tracksuit on him, it made her blush thinking how it had fitted him.

She saw him walking over as she smiled saying, "Hello darlin'."

"Hello gorgeous, how are you?" Antonio asked. Alexis nodded, "I'm well, got the day off today so I thought I'd grab a little bite to eat."

Antonio smiled, "Burger and fries. I thought you'd be eating a salad." "Had that yesterday." Alexis replied.

"I admit, I like burgers. Perfectly made burger, seeded bun, fresh salad inside. You should see how _Nonna and Nonno _made 'em for the 4th of July. It was beautiful." Antonio said.

Alexis looked to see his hand as she asked, "How'd the other guy look?"

"Ah… the other guy's okay, got into 2 fistfights in over a day." Antonio said. Alexis nodded, "Ashley told me you beat the hell outta him."

Antonio looked like a scolded child for doing something irresponsible as he said, "I'm sorry, Lexi. But for what it's worth, when I heard he had leaked our relationship to some _suino_ I wanted nothin' more than to rip his head off. It's my overprotective nature that has gotten the better of me in recent times."

"Don't apologise, it's who you are. No matter what, you'll always be protective… I think it's hot." Alexis replied. Antonio then asked, "So you're okay with me beating your ex up for stalking you and doing other unquestionable acts that I will not say?"

"As long as you control yourself." Alexis said giggling. Antonio nodded, "I'm not a miracle worker, but don't say anything when it fails."

"I'll always love you." Alexis whispered closely to Antonio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Antonio ate a fry of his, Alexis then asked, "What you doing tonight?" "Well, I'm going down to a gun range in Queens after the academy with Joe, thought I'd hone my shooting." Antonio explained.

"Don't suppose, I can join you?" Alexis asked.

Antonio looked up from his meal as he said, "Are you sure?" "I want to, I know I've got to be focused on what I'm doing, I've asked my Dad and he agrees with me." Alexis said.

Antonio was surprised, he had then said, "Why me? Why not Kate?" "I trust Kate, but you are better trained. You've known guns since you were 5 years old, you know all about safety."

Antonio smirked as he said, "True, I've been trained in gun safety for 17 years. It's somethin' that never leaves you. But I can't go directly against your father. I'd like to get his official word before I do anything remote."

"I understand your feelings. Why don't you pick me up from mine tonight?" Alexis asked.

Antonio nodded, "That I shall do."

The pair ate their lunch, Antonio had to eat his on the go, as he headed back to the academy. Alexis began to walk back to the loft; she was thrilled to spend another evening with her sweetheart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1730 Hours

It was the end of the day for the NYPD Police Cadets. Antonio and Joe had walked out of the academy as they walked to their cars.

Joe was in a causal blue plaid button down shirt, a pair of cargo trousers and his combat boots.

Antonio wore a pair of dark cargo trousers, a military green shirt and his Marine Corps combat boots.

Both Veteran Marines had their weapons on their belts. Joe had said, "I'm gonna go on ahead, I'll see you there."

"I'll join you there. Gotta pick somebody up." Antonio called out to Joe.

Antonio set off driving as he ended up at Alexis Castle's home. He pulled up to the sidewalk as he picked up his denim jacket.

He walked up the stairs to Castle's loft as he approached the door. He knocked three times as he waited patiently.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door opened and Castle had said, "Antonio, please come in. Alexis is putting her shoes on."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Antonio said respectfully.

Castle had watched Antonio carefully noticing how he was nervous and somewhat frightened, he then broke the ice, "I understand Alexis asked you to teach her to shoot a gun."

Antonio nodded, "Yes sir, I was a little curious if she had asked your permission to undertake this."

"Which she did and I gave her my permission." Castle replied.

"May I say somethin', sir?" Antonio asked. Castle nodded as Antonio began, "In my family, all the men were taught to ask a girl's parents for permission to do something, whether it involved shooting a gun, taking her somewhere fun and exciting. We all considered asking permission as a sign of respect, knowing that the girl's parents could trust us."

Antonio gulped for a minute as he said, "I'd like your direct word… for me to teach Alexis how to use a gun, Mr Castle?"

Castle was subsequently surprised by Antonio's behaviour; he would never admit it openly but Antonio was on the top of Alexis's suitors list. He liked how honourable Antonio was, how conscientious Antonio was of giving the best for Alexis. he nodded and then said, "I give you my permission and my direct word for you to teach Alexis how to shoot."

"Thank you, sir." Antonio said as he stood at his best and shook Castle's hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis walked into the living room as she said, "Hey, you ready?"

Antonio turned to Alexis and nodded, "Let's go."

"Antonio, have Alexis back by 10:00, her curfew is then." Castle said. Antonio nodded, "I will have her home by then, sir."

The pair walked out of the apartment as they headed for Antonio's car, they drove all the way to Queens as Antonio said, "Guy who owns this place… he's an Army Ranger, 21 years."

"Must be a legend…" Alexis said. Antonio shrugged, "He's just a soldier that did his service for his country."

The car was parked as Antonio and Alexis stepped out and began to walk inside, they checked in at the front counter as Alexis grabbed a pair of headphones and safety glasses.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair went to where Joe was standing, Joe carried a M1911 and a M1 Carbine. He saw Alexis and Antonio walk in and he smiled nodding.

Antonio then said, "Alexis, meet my cousin Joe. Joe, meet Alexis."

"We've met. Alexis, lovely to meet you again." Joe replied.

Alexis smiled, "You too, Joe."

Joe smiled as he said, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Antonio then took out his sidearm and his M9 Beretta as he said, "We'll start off with safety of a weapon."

Joe smirked, "First rule of gun safety is always going on the assumption that every weapon is loaded, rule two, point the weapon in a safe direction."

"Third rule, never point the weapon until you're ready to shoot. Take your finger off the trigger until you're ready to shoot. 5th rule and this is an important one…" Antonio added.

"Be sure of your target and what is beyond." Joe and Antonio said simultaneously. Alexis then asked, "Because if you shoot at a target and you miss, you wind up wounding somebody else, I assume that's what you mean?"

Joe nodded with approval, "Fast learner. Another thing to learn it is that you must always keep a round chambered in the event you're about to get into bad trouble."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio picked up his MEU (SOC) pistol and slid a magazine inside before cocking the weapon and said, "MEU (SOC) 45. Pistol, 45. ACP rounds, firing range is 70m, 7 rounds a magazine. Now a weapon like this, you must hold with 2 hands. Let me show you."

Alexis watched as Antonio instructed, "Strongest hand holding the grip and your trigger finger just feeling it. Your weaker hand goes on the bottom of the handle right where the magazine is. You'll have better stability and faster time to reload."

"Can I try?" Alexis asked. Antonio nodded, "Come on over."

Joe watched as Alexis slipped her strongest hand onto the grip of the gun, he watched Antonio guide her hand to the magazine as he said, "Before you shoot, always check the safety's off."

Alexis tilted the gun to see the safety as she flicked it on as Antonio said, "Red dot says you're ready to fire."

Alexis held her breath before firing the weapon, it had hit the cardboard target in the arm as Antonio said, "Not bad, you hit the target."

Alexis fired the weapon 2 more times that had hit center mass as Joe softly said, "Mother of Mary."

Alexis fire the weapon into the target until she ran out of bullets, Antonio took the headphones off, "That was good… you hit 2 center mass, 1 in the arm, and 3 in the lungs, 1 right in the groin."

Alexis smiled before saying, "Isn't there a side affect known as tinnitus when shooting a gun?"

"Because you got protection, you won't be able to get that ringing. Me and 'Tonio on the other hand, we just dismiss it." Joe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ready to try again?" Antonio asks.

Alexis nods as she releases the magazine from the gun and picks up a fresh magazine off the table before sliding the chamber back into place, she squeezes the trigger and nothing happens.

Alexis pulls the slide back not so much and sees the round in the chamber.

Antonio walks over and says, "Another teaching point, sometimes the gun can't fire unless you pull the hammer back." "So, pull it back?" Alexis asked.

"Use your thumb to do that." Antonio answered.

Alexis pulled the hammer with her thumb as it was all the way down. Antonio nodded, "1 in the chamber, what are you gonna do?"

Alexis fired the gun as Joe watched her fire 3 shots towards the groin of the cardboard target, 2 head shots at the target and 2 more at the lungs of the target.

Joe was superbly impressed as he said, "I can imagine you picture the target as you know?" "Ashley Linden is surprisingly a good reason for my anger." Alexis replied.

Antonio chuckled quietly as Joe nodded, "Good reason to vent anger." Joe looked to Antonio and asked, "Mind if I step in?"

"All yours, boyo." Antonio replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe picked up the M9 Beretta as he said, "Try this one for size, it's heavy, but you've got better balance and twice the rounds, 9x19mm rounds."

Alexis nodded taking the Beretta as she said, "Definitely heavy." "Don't you worry, you'll be fine. Just focus on the target, keep the sights levelled on the target." Joe replied.

Alexis nodded as she aimed down the sights, she took the safety off and fired several shots, to the trained eye Antonio and Joe were thoroughly impressed with her aim, she was precise and really good. She did however miss 3 shots on target.

At the end, Antonio had then said, "Not bad, 12 out of 15. Good work." "I missed three though."

"Nobody's perfect, in fact that was some good shooting. You aimed down the sights and remembered everything we taught you." Antonio said. Alexis smiled softly at the praise.

Joe nodded, "You did good with a sidearm. Important thing to remember is that the weapon properly functions. Antonio will go through with you, how to clean and maintain a weapon in his time." "Sounds good." Alexis replied.

Antonio nodded, "Excellent as well."

The three continued to shoot guns in their own time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By 1930 hours, Antonio and Alexis had left the gun range. They stopped at a bar and grill in Manhattan just near Central Park, Antonio and Alexis found a booth to eat in, they ordered steak, fries and sweetcorn each with a round of beer too.

After Antonio and Alexis paid half each for their meal, they then walked to Central Park right by the lake. The pair of them found a small canoe that wasn't being used as Antonio held out his hand for Alexis to take.

They rowed near to the bridge as they sat down on the boat and stared up at the stars.

Alexis softly said, "It's beautiful."

"Stars are definitely beautiful, aren't they?" Antonio replied.

They saw a shooting star appear as Alexis said, "Shootin' star, wanna make a wish?" "I don't need to wish for anythin'. I've got you." Antonio replied softly in her ear.

Alexis kissed Antonio as she pushed her red hair behind her ears. Antonio smirked softly into the kiss as he ran a hand along Alexis's thigh as her breath hitched. She smirked back and kissed more passionately before saying, "You're too good looking, you know that?"

"God owed me a favour. Turns out, he makes a good deal." Antonio replied as he ran a hand through Alexis's soft red curls.

Alexis then said, "I love you, my darlin'." "I love you too, _mi amore."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After 2 hours, Alexis and Antonio had gotten back on dry land, Antonio had driven Alexis home and walked her to the door, she then said, "I had a fun night tonight."

"Me too, Lexi. I hope you have a lovely evening, my love." Antonio replied. Alexis nodded, "You have a good evening as well, My Love."

Alexis then kissed Antonio good night as he walked down the stairs out of the building.

Alexis watched Antonio walk away as she smiled to herself saying, "Sleep distant dreams, Captain America."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Italian Translation:**

Swine – _Suino_

My Love – _Mi Amore_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm willing to bet that this chapter is making you gush for our beloved characters. Tell me in the comments what you thought of Antonio teaching Alexis to shoot?

Also please like and comment. Hope you are saying safe out there. I will say a prayer for you all.


	17. The Sarge Comes Home

Chapter 17 is officially up, someone very special is coming home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 17:

Friday 27th January 2012

80 Wakefield Drive, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

0630 Hours

Antonio was outside swimming in the sea just near his house, he wore a pair of blue swimming shorts. He was keeping himself in the best of shape he could be in. Antonio had been up for an hour and 30 minutes.

He had been running, been boxing in his garage and lifted some weights now he was cooling down from his usual gruelling workout with a morning swim.

He began to swim towards the beach as he stood up when he reached the shallow side of the water. He pushed his dark hair back from his eyes. He walked to the house and picked up the towel that rested on the garden table, he dried himself off using the towel and walked in to prevent water from dripping all over the place.

The kitchen looked different, Antonio had bought 2 dog bowls, one for food and the other for water. There was a dog bed by the back door, there was another in the living room. There was even a dog bed up the stairs in Antonio's bedroom.

Antonio softly smiled to himself before saying, "Don't worry Sarge. You'll be home very soon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Battery Park

Lower Manhattan, NY

1230 Hours

Alexis Castle had a rare day off, she was running through Lower Manhattan using the rare day she didn't have a shift just to run. She wore a pair of black leggings, a blue vest and a blue fleece to keep her warm during the winter.

She had a beanie hat on as well, she kept running until she reached the end of Battery Park. She stopped running to take a quick breather. She carried her bottle of water with her, she took a small sip from it.

She wiped her mouth of any water and took a look out at the Statue of Liberty monument, where she had a clear view of it.

_"Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, The wretched refuse of your teeming shores." _An unfamiliar voice had said.

Alexis jumped a foot as she saw a man standing beside her, he had a tanned complexion, he wore a light blue suit with blue slacks and brown shoes as he said, "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I think." Alexis said.

The man smiled as Alexis felt a little uneasy before saying, "Emma Lazarus. She wrote the poem, 'The New Colossus.'"

"It was supposed to be a great significance for the immigrants who came to this country. I never understood it myself." The man said.

Alexis then replied, "I have often wondered that myself. My guess is you're not from New York?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm from Europe, or more a little further than that." The man said, he then introduced himself, "I'm Latif."

"A pleasure, Latif." Alexis said still feeling uneasy about the man in front of her. Latif sensed this and said, "I seem to worry you." "You are a stranger, usually I wouldn't talk to them."

"You shouldn't, a very wise young lady you are my dear." Latif replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis's phone bleeped as she took a look to see a text from Antonio, she smiled before saying, "I must go. A friend of mine called."

"Certainly, you have a lovely day as always, Miss." Latif said.

Alexis nodded once as she walked away. Latif noticed as whilst standing close to her, that a picture of Antonio Capelli had catched his eye. He then softly thought to himself, _"It appears you've become the unwitting target to my plan. My plan for revenge."_

Latif walked away as he took one last look at the Statue of Liberty before saying to himself, _"Soon, very soon."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis rounded a corner as she answered the phone to hear Antonio's voice, _"Hey, I hope I haven't disturbed ya!"_

"As if that'd ever stop you!" Alexis said. Antonio laughed, _"What are you up to?"_

"Just runnin' in the city. Got a rare day off." Alexis replied.

Antonio sighed on the other end as he said, _"I'm not goin' to guess what you're wearing. But it's somethin' blue." _

Alexis laughed before saying, "How did you guess?" _"Ain't blue a favourite color of yours?"_ Antonio replied.

"Know me too well. Hey, why don't we get McDonald's tonight for dinner, before we go to pick up the Sarge?" Alexis asked.

Antonio added, _"Sure thin', I'll meet ya at Washington Square Park say 'bout gone 6, there's one there." _"See you soon, doll face." Alexis replied.

Antonio then replied, "_See you soon, baby." _Alexis ended the phone call as she continued to run through the city.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stuyvesant Square Park

1305 Hours

Antonio was outside the Police Academy for Lunch, he had packed a home lunch, he found a seat in Stuyvesant Square Park.

His lunch consisted of a chicken ricebox with bean salsa and flavoured peppers. Antonio said grace before he ate his lunch and he loved it.

Antonio had always eaten healthy, much like his older cousins, they enjoyed anything.

"Good lunch?" a familiar voice asked.

Antonio looked up to see his Grandpa Mattia Frazetti looking down at him, the elder man wore a Brown shirt, beige trousers and a pair of brown shoes. Mattia had grey-dark hair with hazel eyes. The man who served in combat during Korea and Vietnam with the US Marines rising through the ranks to the rank of 1st Lieutenant had been one of the many men Antonio looked up to, who had even inspired Antonio to join the Marines from the age of saying his first word.

Antonio smiled as he said, "Heya Grandpa!" the pair shared a brotherly handshake as the pair hugged, Mattia then said, "Good to see ya, kid."

"How ya been, sorry I hadn't been up to see you." Antonio replied. Mattia held his hand up to say, "None of that now, it's damn good to see you, Gunny." "You too, Lieutenant." Antonio replied recognising his Grandpa's rank.

Mattia then said, "See you're in the Academy, just like me." "Well there was no doubt that I'd never stray from anythin' else other than being a Marine and becoming a cop!" Antonio said.

"I'm proud of you, son. Everythin' you've done for God and Country, it's what I'm proud of in you." Mattia replied. Antonio nodded, "How are you, Gramps?"

"Pretty good, I've been working as a security consultant for a private security company now." Mattia replied. Antonio nodded, "Pretty sure that they're benefitting from your 23 in the Marines and your 35 in New York's Finest."

Mattia laughed, "Well, I thought they would, but instead, they cut me out after about 4 years." "How come they let you go?" Antonio asked.

"Times changed, apparently they didn't appreciate the methods that I brought them." Mattia replied.

Antonio nodded, "The old ways were always appreciated. How's Grandma?"

Mattia sobered up as Antonio noted this before saying, "When did it happen?" "She passed away 4 years ago, just after I retired, natural causes." Mattia answered.

Antonio nodded, "Sorry."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Enough about ol' me, how 'bout you?" Mattia asked. Antonio chuckled, "I joined the Marines like I vowed to do, made it to Gunnery Sergeant."

"I read about your Silver Stars; you must have done some things to earn those." Mattia replied. Antonio chuckled, "Risked my life to protect some good men. Destroyed an enemy position. Lotta stuff I keep compartmentalised."

Mattia nodded as Antonio continued, "I worked with an MWD overseas. Saved my ass on a few occasions. Best friends since we got over there together." "What'd ya name it?"

"Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph." Antonio replied. Mattia laughed, "That's a damn good name. Named it after your grandfathers and those cousins of yours."

"He's a warrior alright." Antonio replied as he continued, "My first day back in the city, I met a girl. She's the prettiest dame I ever laid eyes on."

Mattia smiled, "What's her name?" "Alexis. Alexis Castle. Her father's Richard Castle, Kate Beckett's partner in the 12th." Antonio answered.

"I heard all about 'em. I still got friends on the force. Who'd you think it was that started that bet about if they got together." Mattia said. Antonio shook his head with a smile, "Good on ya, Pops."

"Everybody met your gal, yet?" Mattia asked. Antonio replied, "No, not yet. Only Dad and Joe have met her so far." "I'd like to meet ya gal. Bring her over one day for Dinner." Mattia said.

Antonio nodded, "I'll make a day available, I better go, gotta get back to the academy." "Give 'em hell, kid." Mattia patted his grandson on the shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Washington Square Park

1805 Hours

Antonio arrived in Washington Square Park; He was freshly showered after a gruelling training session in the Academy. He was wearing a polo shirt with a pair of jeans and his desert camo combat boots. He had parked his car as he spotted Alexis sitting on a park bench.

Alexis was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink cardigan, blue skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. Alexis looked up to spot Antonio as she smiled saying, "Hey!"

"Hey darlin'!" Antonio replied. Alexis giggled as she kissed Antonio, the pair walked to McDonald's.

Antonio ordered a 20-chicken nugget sharing box and 2 loads of fries, with 2 strawberry shakes. The pair waited for the order as they received it after 5 minutes waiting. They found a seat outside as the pair enjoyed their food.

Antonio then asked, "So how was your day? Obviously, you went for a run; what else did you do?"

"After I went running, I just sat around and read some books from my Dad's book shelves." Alexis replied. Antonio nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"How about you?" Alexis asked. Antonio thought about his answer as he said, "Took part in self-defence classes, basically how to disarm a dangerous suspect without suffering serious injuries."

"Sounds like fun!" Alexis said. Antonio smiled, "It is, but I prefer to make sure the target stays down and doesn't pop back up."

Alexis laughed, "Where's the fun in lettin' 'em back up?" "More chance they don't stay down. Make sure you punch hard 'nough to get 'em thinkin' twice."

"That your answer for everythin'?" Alexis asked. Antonio shrugs his shoulders, "I believe in equal opportunities."

Alexis laughed again as she said, "How's your family?"

"Joe and Marco are doin' fine as always. Joe's slowin' down, but don't tell him I said that or he'll kick my butt back into uniform." Antonio replied. Alexis giggled.

Antonio then said, "I saw my Grandpa today?"

"How is the Police Chief?" Alexis asked. Antonio said, "It wasn't them, it was my maternal Grandfather, Mattia Frazetti."

"Mattia Frazetti, he sounds familiar." Alexis said. Antonio nodded, "He's the former Chief of Department, before that he was a US Marine in Korea and Vietnam. He knew both my grandfathers."

"How many men in your family have joined the Marines?" Alexis asked exasperating. Antonio smiled and began to explain, "10 men in my family have joined the Marines. They've put in over 4 years of service each. The most it had been was either 8 or 10 years in the Capelli family, but my Grandfather Mattia, he was a career Leatherneck did 23 years. '49 to '72, rose from Corporal all the way to 1st Lieutenant. Then he did 35 years in the NYPD."

"I'm still fascinated by how many of the men in your family have joined the Armed Forces and served in some capacity for this city." Alexis asked. Antonio nodded, "That was the one thing that surprised me. I'm proud to be a part of that legacy, and I'm proud to stand alongside the brave men that did so."

Alexis smiled as she thought to herself, _"Why am I so in love with him… oh yeah… I love him so much." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair finish their shared dinner as they head off for Pleasant Avenue, the drive taking at best 20 minutes.

The pair walk into the building as the woman provides Antonio the paperwork for adopting Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph.

The front woman smiled as she went to the back. A few moments later, the woman came back and with her was Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph in his glory.

Antonio smiled as a tear went down his cheek as he said, "Hey buddy!"

The Sarge bounded over to him as the Sarge began licking him uncontrollably as Antonio guffawed before saying, "I missed you too buddy."

The Sarge licked Alexis's hand as Alexis squealed with laughter before saying, "Hey buddy, glad to see you remember me."

"Aroo!" the Sarge said. The couple laughed as Antonio put Giuseppe's leash on, it was a desert camo leash as Antonio said, "Don't worry buddy, when we get home… we'll go for a walk, huh?"

The Sarge yipped excitedly as the three walked out of the pet shelter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They walked to Antonio's SUV as he jumped into the blanket covered seats. Antonio drove Alexis back to her home as Antonio walked her up to the door.

Antonio then smiled as he said, "Thank you for coming with me today."

"Of course, I wouldn't let you go it alone." Alexis said. Antonio smiled as he pushed Alexis's red curls behind her ears as he said, "My Grandpa Mattia wants to meet you. Told him a little about you and he's eager to invite ya to dinner."

Alexis laughed as she embraced Antonio she then said, "I'd love to meet your grandfather. As long as one day, we'll meet your whole family."

"Well, you've met Joe and my Dad. But the rest of the family, they'll grill you like crazy." Antonio said. Alexis kissed him before saying, "I love you, I'm sure that it'll be a little scary, but I've got you with me."

"God, how is it you've not grown tired of me?" Antonio asked. Alexis only said, "You're fun to be around."

Antonio nodded, "That's good."

The pair kissed each other again as Antonio said, "I love you, Lexi." "I love you too, 'Tonio." Alexis said using his nickname.

Antonio walked down to his SUV as he started the car up, he then said, "Ready Sarge?"

They drove off as they headed for Wakefield Road.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

80 Wakefield Drive, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

2106 Hours

Antonio was preparing his couch so that he could go to sleep, he had graciously allowed the Bacciarelli sisters the use of his master bedroom for the night.

Antonio was dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest, he put his gun on the coffee table, he brought his M1 Garand into the room, he began to disassemble it, remembering the advice Mattia had given him when taking the rifle apart.

He was about 2 pieces done of assembling the rifle as he heard the phone rang, he walked to the home phone as he picked it up, he answered, "Yeah!"

"_Mike-3, Mike-3 is in effect, 'Tonio!" _Leo had said. Antonio's ears perked up as he said, "When and where?"

Leo replied quickly, _"You and me, we're at the highway coming into Staten Island, tomorrow, broad daylight!" _

"Let me guess, noon?!" Antonio asked. Leo confirmed, _"Copy that. Get yourself ready by 1100 tomorrow." _

"Yes sir!" Antonio replied hearing the command voice of his veteran Marine and his FDNY Lieutenant father.

Antonio put the phone down as he headed for the living room once more, he finished assembling his M1 Garand as he loaded a clip inside, he then readied his pistol as he loaded a magazine and pulled it back.

He stood at the window as he poured himself a glass of Jack Daniel's as the Sarge stood by him, he then said, "Just another day in hell. Ain't that right, Sarge?"

The Sarge grunted as Antonio said to himself, "Just another day in hell."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Sarge comes home and reunites with his best buddy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please like and comment down below, thank you so much for the incredible support. God bless you.


	18. Almost Like Being In Love

I hope you guys are more excited for more chapters. This next chapter, this one will be the backdoor entrance for 2 stories that I'll be writing. Hope you guys are all excited.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 18:

Sunday 29th January 2012

595 Broome Street, SoHo

Lower Manhattan, NY 

1909 Hours

Alexis was sitting on her bed reading a book, she had finished eating her dinner 10 minutes ago when she looked at her phone, a picture of Antonio with hearts around it caught her eye as she smiled, she answered it before saying, "Hello there, Marine."

"_Lexi, I hope I'm not disturbin' ya." _Antonio said. Alexis chuckled, "I don't mind the phone call. What's up, babe?"

Antonio sighed on the other end as he asked, _"You're not busy at the moment, are you?"_ "No, not at all, why?" Alexis asked.

"_How'd you like to go out for a drink tonight?"_ Antonio asked. Alexis smiled, "No catch?"

"_None at all, interested?"_ Antonio asked. Alexis smiled, "Sure thin'. Where we meetin'?"

Antonio then said, _"Open your window."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raising an eyebrow, she did as Antonio asked her to do. She looked out the window to see Antonio standing outside her window with a smile on his face, he was wearing a dark dress shirt with no tie, a leather jacket, dark trousers and a pair of black shoes.

Alexis laughed as she said, "How have you been out there?" _"Long 'nough, whaddya say, darlin'?"_ Antonio tried to put on a Texas accent.

Alexis shook her head with a smile, she tried not to laugh but it had done her no good as she said, "Give 5 minutes, blue-eyes. I'm on my way." _"See in a few." _Antonio said as he ended the call.

5 minutes later, Alexis showed up, she was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black jeans and a pair of boots with a leather jacket.

Antonio looked over as he stood up straighter, Alexis then said, "You in a Texas accent, that would be sexier."

"That's the only thing I can say in a Texan accent, plus if my buddy heard me say it in a Texas accent, he'd have my hide on a mantle." Antonio said.

Antonio opened up the car door for Alexis as the pair got into the car and drove off. Whilst they drove, Alexis then asked, "You have a friend from Texas?" "Yeah. He's a Texan, but I never really knew why he left…" Antonio said.

Alexis smiled as they drove to the Cleopatra's Needle over in the Upper West Side in Manhattan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had gotten out of the car as they walked inside. Alexis heard the sounds of trumpets playing inside the bar as she said, "Jazz bar, I take it?"

"Yeah, my Dad used to play here when he was a kid, played the piano like an ace, he wasn't no Beethoven or Chopin. But he was good." Antonio replied. Alexis giggled, "Did you play an instrument?"

"I tried a go at the clarinet. I managed to get three good notes out of 'The Way You Look Tonight' I just forgot about it, when I joined the Marines." Antonio said. Alexis smiled, "I tried to be a cheerleader myself. But it didn't work out, I still have the uniform though."

Antonio smiled, "Well if you ever had the chance to go back in time to stay on the team, would you do it?"

"It was some fun, but I'm happier the way I am." Alexis said. Antonio nodded as he kissed the corner of her mouth, "I'm happier and you're amazin' the way you are."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair continued to walk through the club as they made it to an unoccupied table, there Antonio saw three of his military buddies, 2 Marines: Bobby Thompson and Robert Cole. There was one other veteran named Nathaniel Dempsey.

Antonio then said, "Didn't realise, they'd be here." "Who?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow.

Antonio softly said, "At the bar, do you see 3 men, one Irish-American male, you'll see another guy, he's Asian-Irish, the other guy, with the Marine tattoo on his arm?"

Alexis laid eyes on the three men that were drinking and laughing about a tale the one with the tattoo had told them.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, those three guys. What 'bout 'em?" "Those are my old war buddies, the one on the right's Robert Cole, the one on the left is Bobby Thompson, the one in middle is Nate Dempsey. If I'd known they'd be here tonight, I'd gone somewhere else with you." Antonio explained.

"Are they nice?" Alexis asked. Antonio nodded, "They're nice. They also haven't got girls of their own… Bobby and Robert have been in the Corps for a long time, they knew my Dad, they knew Joe. That's why they promised to keep an eye out for me."

Alexis smiled, "Go see 'em, let me know when to join you. I'm gonna listen to the band."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio nodded as he walked to the bar, he then signalled for a beer as he laid down a 2-dollar bill. The beer was given to him as he said, "Hey fellas!"

Bobby Thompson turned as he said, "Hey, hey! Antonio Capelli, glad to see you brother!"

Antonio laughed, "Good to see you, Gunny."

Cole nodded as he said, "How you doin' brother?" "Always good, brother. Always good." Antonio asked as he bro-hugged Cole. Cole laughed, "Been up to visit my ma, my brother and sister. Just been up to say we got justice for those Malevsky pricks!"

"We're thankful to have you around, brother. Everyone of us is thankful to see you around." Antonio said. Cole smiled, "Just like your old man, he was one of the best who ever taught us, we owe your Dad a lot for what he did."

"Amen to that!" Bobby said.

The 4 war veterans all laughed aloud as Antonio said, "How's you, Nate? I feel like I've neglected askin' you." "No, you haven't, brother. You might not be part of the old core of war veterans. But you'll always be a vet like us." Nate said.

Antonio took a swig of his beer as he said, "Ooh-Rah!" "Hoo-yah!" Nate said as they all clinked their beers together.

Antonio then noticed Alexis as he muttered, "Crap, I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Bobby asked. Antonio then said, "Brought a date here, didn't know I'd be meetin' you fellas here!"

Cole then said, "Lil' 'Tonio finally got a girl?! Hell yeah, I wanna meet her!" "You will. Give me a minute!" Antonio said laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio walked over to Alexis as they spoke for a minute, her eyes lit up. Bobby turned to see Antonio with who he knew was Alexis Castle. He had been a fan of the Derrick Storm novels that her father had wrote.

Cole looked to see Antonio who walked with the redheaded woman as he said, "Mother of almighty Christ, that's…"

"Alexis Castle, Richard Castle's daughter. Antonio is one lucky sonofabitch to fall in love with her." Nate said. Cole then said, "Do you think Joe or the family knows 'bout her and Antonio?"

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know, but I think Joe knows. Antonio's grandpa is the Police Commissioner, he'd know everythin'."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three men nodded as they saw the couple approach.

Antonio then said, "Everybody, this is Alexis." Antonio then indicated to everyone, "Alexis these are my buddies from the service."

Alexis shyly waved, Bobby Thompson approached as he said, "Robert Thompson, Alexis. Call me Bobby."

"Hi Bobby, it's a pleasure." Alexis said shaking his hand.

Nate walked over as he said, "Nate Dempsey, call me Nate." "Hi Nate, what's it short for?" Alexis asked. Nate smiled, "Nathaniel."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis then turned as she shook Cole's hand who said, "Robert Cole, ma'am. You've got a lucky guy in Antonio, one of the few fellas I'd fight alongside any day of the week, anywhere."

"He's definitely a good man. You all know him?" Alexis asked.

Nate nodded as he said, "Bobby and Cole have known him since they joined the Corps, met his pops when he was their instructor and they were invited to dinner with him and his wife. I met Antonio when I was in Iraq."

"Yeah, these guys were there with me trying to beat me in a race at which I had both won." Antonio laughed indicating to Cole and Bobby. Cole laughed, "You scraped past me, if Bobby hadn't tripped me up, it'd been my win."

Alexis laughed as Antonio said, "Cole's just bitter I never got to race him again. though I'd just beat him again."

"You still owe me for savin' your behind in the sandbox." Cole said as he laughed. Antonio nodded, "Tell ya what, we'll race sometime soon. How 'bout that, brother?"

Cole nodded, "I'll accept the challenge. Loser buys winner steak dinner." "I will take that bet with a smile. Just ready your wallet, pally."

"Better get your wallet ready for my maneater steak and the tab." Cole said.

Alexis, Bobby and Nate laughed at the brotherly teasing between Cole and Antonio as Nate said, "Don't you worry 'bout those two. They act like idiots, but they're brothers from different mothers."

Alexis laughed as she asked, "Which branch did you serve in Nate?" "I was in the Navy, frogman like Joe Capelli's brothers. Antonio there, he was one of the bravest Marines I had seen much like Bobby and Cole."

"That must be pretty cool. You guys have that No Man Left Behind code." Alexis said. Nate nodded, "All us warriors, we have that code of honor. We look out for our own, always."

"I know a cop who'd agree with you on it, he served in Iraq with the Army." Alexis said. Nate smiled, "Sounds like a fella I'd like to meet."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bobby patted both of them on the shoulders as he said, "Get a load of those two on stage."

The pair turned as they saw Antonio and Robert Cole on stage as Alexis said, "What the hell are they doin'?" "Somethin' insane or somethin' smart! I can't tell ya!" Bobby said.

Nate turned to hear his phone ringing as he muttered, "Dammit! Hey, get it on video, I gotta take a call for a minute."

Bobby nodded as Alexis pulled out her phone.

On the stage, Antonio and Cole stood side-by-side as Antonio said, "What up, everybody?!"

Cole then said, "Hope y'all havin' a fine night tonight. Cause we are."

Some of the audience laughed as Antonio said, "Let us introduce ourselves. This here's Robert Cole, my good friend since '98. My fellow Marine brother-in-arms, raise 'em up everybody!"

Everybody raised their drink to salute Cole as he then stepped forward, he then began, "Keep 'em high, everybody. Tonight, alongside me is Antonio Capelli. My Marine brother from another mother. Give my boy some love tonight!"

Everybody kept their drinks raised as they cheered loudly for Antonio as he raised his beer bottle in response.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio then said, "Let's play a little Nat King Cole here, fellas!"

"Nat King Cole! Brother, you're gonna make most of these girls blush!" Cole said. Antonio laughed, "Well, maybe you can, I can't."

Everybody laughed as Antonio snapped his fingers, the piano began to play as Antonio sang the first section directed towards Alexis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cole then took over as he sang, the women went started to move at the sound of his voice, he pointed to one of the women who dramatically placed her hand over her heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_L is for the way you; you look at me_

_And O is for the only one I see_

_V is so very, very extraordinary now_

_E is even more than any, any, anyone that you adore can."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio and Cole then sang out loud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I'm telling you that_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Don't you know that_

_Love was made for me and you." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everybody began to cheer as Antonio and Cole bowed to the audience. Cole then said, "I'll admit, my man Antonio made a bet with me that if I got one woman here tonight to cheer for me, I had to take her on a date."

"Which of you lovely women are single?" Antonio asked.

Nearly 10 women in the club raised their hand as Antonio clarified, "But not before you heard us sing?"

All 9 women lowered their hands as one hand remained up. Cole smiled as he said, "What's your name, darlin'?"

"Madison, Madison's my name." a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beautiful woman had answered.

Cole smiled as he said, "Well Madison, how'd you like to go on a date?" the woman known as Madison laughed as she nodded, "Sure thin'!"

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Cole asked flashing a bright smile. Madison blushed deeply as she said, "It's a date, handsome!"

Antonio smiled as he said, "Give it up everybody, for Robert Cole!"

Everybody applauded as Antonio and Cole had stepped off the stage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cole and Madison went to the bar to talk as Bobby had said, "That was classy. I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you to set somebody up."

"A man looks out for his friends. He always looks out for his friends." Antonio said.

Alexis then looked around as she said, "Nate not back yet?"

"That's a question, where is Nate?" Antonio asked. Bobby then said, "He took a phone call. Looked serious, let's go looking for him."

"What 'bout Cole?" Antonio asked.

The three looked over as Cole and Madison shared a goodbye as she headed to leave the bar.

Cole walked over as he said, "Just givin' our numbers to each other." "Right. Nate's not back yet we're goin' lookin' for him."

Cole then asked, "Where'd he go?"

"Took a phone call. Hasn't got back yet!" Antonio said. Cole nodded, "C'mon, I know where he mighta gone."

Antonio, Cole and Bobby paid for their drinks including Alexis's as they left the bar and headed out into the night of New York.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Hope you are enjoying my stories at the moment.

Please like and review down at the bottom. Good day to you all.


	19. Heartbreak

Hope you're ready for a new chapter. It's bound to keep you enthralled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 19:

Tuesday 7th February 2012

Ihop's Café, Stuyvesant State Park

Manhattan, NY

1245 Hours

It was a rainy day in Manhattan, NY. Antonio was eating a light lunch consisting of a chicken salad, he had a glass of water with him.

Antonio had been here since 1234, he saw his Grandfather Mattia Frazetti walk in, after shaking his umbrella, he smiled seeing his grandson and walked over as he said, "Hey kiddo."

"Heya Pops. Horrible day out there, huh?" Antonio said. Mattia nodded, "Worst one on record. You just got here?"

"11 minutes now. Spoke to Alexis about dinner between the three of us yesterday. She said if we could have dinner tonight?" Antonio asked. Mattia smiled, "Of course, we can, I'd love to meet Alexis."

"We'll come over about sometime before 7, I got a little somethin' to do before I get to Alexis's." Antonio said.

Mattia nodded, "Not a problem, kid. I'll be out till about 0630 anyway. Then I'll cook for the three of us."

"I better get going, I'll see you tonight, Pops." Antonio said as he gave a one-arm hug to his grandfather.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio headed out to his car and got in, he then drove off for the NY Bellevue Hospital, he walked in as he said, "Excuse me, hi. I'm Antonio Capelli, I have an appointment with the diagnostician." He handed over the paperwork for the head nurse to see.

"One moment, sir." the secretary said. The man makes a phone call and soon enough, the man says, "Antonio Capelli, he'll see you now."

Antonio nodded as he walked to the diagnostician's office, he walked in as he saw Doctor Marigold who said, "Antonio Capelli, it's been a while."

"5-years, doc. How are you?" Antonio asked shaking the man's hand.

Doc Marigold chuckled as he said, "So what seems to be the problem?" "Noticed some lumps on my back. The problem is any time I touch them, I can't seem to tell if they are soft or hard. Usually I could but, now I'm nervous they're serious."

"You think it might be cancer?" Doc Marigold asked. Antonio shrugged, "I'm not sure. I know my Mom had cancer as a child. I know chances of inheriting it are roughly 50-75%."

Doc Marigold nodded, "You'd be right to assume so. I'll have a look."

Antonio took of his shirt and vest as the doctor took an examining look of the lumps then he touched them with a gloved hand, he took a blood test as he sent it off, afterwards he then said, "I'll have the results put as rush order. You should get 'em back by the end of the day. I'll have the head nurse give you the results."

"Thanks Doc." Antonio said putting his vest and shirt back on.

He then took leave as he headed back to the Academy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lower Manhattan

Manhattan, NY

1450 Hours

Alexis was out in Manhattan with her friend Kelly from work. The pair were sipping on lattes, whilst on her outings, Alexis couldn't help but notice an older woman staring at her.

The woman had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was quite slim unlike Alexis. The woman wore a head scarf over her head.

Kelly then said, "You okay, Alexis?" "Yeah, just that woman was starin' at me. Felt like I had done somethin'." Alexis said.

Kelly then said, "Doesn't make sense, but she's starin' at you. Doesn't have anythin' to do who you're datin', does it?"

Alexis looked at her as Kelly explained, "You're datin' the Police Commissioner's grandson. I'm not stupid, but what I don't get is why you didn't say anythin'?"

"I wasn't sure how to explain to you I was datin' somebody a few years older than me." Alexis said.

Kelly nodded, "I know, if I was datin' him I wouldn't say anythin' either. But you look so happy, probably because he is hot, gorgeous and he carries a gun." "Well he's hot and gorgeous. Plus, he respects me for who I am." Alexis says.

Kelly laughed, "You're hooked on him, no wonder you're both boyfriend and girlfriend." "We haven't put a label on it." Alexis said.

"Oh my God, I shouldn't have said. I'm really sorry." Kelly said. Alexis waved her off, "It's fine. Although at some point, we might have to have a little talk about it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon enough, they heard someone say, "Excuse me sorry to bother you, but are you Alexis Castle?"

"I am Alexis Castle. Do I know you?" Alexis said.

The woman held up a hand, "Antonia Frazetti, I'm Antonio Capelli's mother."

Alexis's eyes widened in shock hearing the woman's name. Alexis had heard very little about Antonio's mother but now that she was meeting the very woman that had left the man she loved when he was a young man.

Kelly then said, "Alexis, if you need some space…" "Yeah, could you wait here a few minutes?" Alexis asked. Kelly nodded.

Alexis walked over to Antonia's table as she said, "What is that you wanted to talk about?"

"About you and my son, of course. I'll have to admit, Antonio always did have a strong sense of loyalty towards the people he loved." Antonia explained. Alexis then said, "I care for him a lot, I love Antonio."

"You know his father was a Marine and is a firefighter, he strives to keep the city safe. He never cared about his son." Antonia said.

Alexis then said, "Miss Frazetti, from what I gathered when meeting Mr Capelli, I could tell he cared about the city he loves, he wanted to make it safe for Antonio and the Capelli family. The two love each other, like any father and son should."

"Loyalty is a strong word. My father was a Marine in Korea and 'Nam, before being a cop for 35 years. He cared more about his country and his city than he did his family." Antonia bitterly said.

Alexis wasn't liking where the conversation was going. She then said, "Antonio loves his country, he loves his city. If anythin', he'd drop it all to be by my side, I love him and he loves me."

Antonia chuckled before softly muttering under her breath, _"You poor, naïve young girl. Antonio probably doesn't love you at all." _

Antonia smiled sickly, "Antonio, he's a very religious young man. Very old-school Roman-Catholic… you could say his grandfathers and grandmothers had that very influence on him when he was growing up, they treated him like he was their son. Treated him better than I did."

"He probably learned well how to treat a woman." Alexis stated. Antonia smiled, "I'll be grateful, but one thing, I understand is that he's too loyal to his country and his city, he wouldn't leave them behind, but he'll leave you behind."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis felt that ping against her heart as she shook his head, "You're wrong. Antonio, he loves me… he loves the Marines and he wants to be a cop. I'll stand by his decisions, always."

"Whenever you decide to take the next step with Antonio… see how long it takes for you to realise that Antonio cares about nothing else but the safety of what he loves, not you." Antonia bluntly said as she stood up to walk away.

Alexis felt her heart hammering against her ribcage, she then felt tears coming down as she tried blinking them away. She walked back to Kelly who had said, "Everything okay?"

"I'm goin' home. I'll see you." Alexis said. Kelly shook her head, "I'll take you home, come on. I can stay with you."

"Just walk me home. I'll be fine on my own." Alexis said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

595 Broome Street, SoHo

Manhattan, NY

1745 Hours

Antonio arrived at the Castle family loft, he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a grey tie, black jacket, grey trousers and a pair of matte-black shoes. The door opened to reveal Alexis who was dressed in a black knee-length dress that tightened round her long legs. Alexis wore a pair of black ballet flat shoes as she smiled, "Hey."

"Hey darlin'. You look absolutely incredible." Antonio said. Alexis blushed as she kissed him on the corner of her mouth. The pair then headed out as Alexis bid farewell to her father and Kate Beckett who were enjoying a date of their own.

The pair began to drive off for Staten Island as they headed to Antonio's Grandfather's house. The drive was at best for a minimum of 45 minutes.

The house was on 161 Boardwalk Ave, Antonio had gotten out first as he helped Alexis out. Antonio then said, "Here we are. _Casa Frazetti."_

Alexis laughed, "That's cute. You speakin' Italian." "You love it." Antonio said.

"I know." Alexis said as she kissed him.

The pair walked into the house as Antonio said, "Hello, hello!"

"_Kitchen."_ They had heard Mattia's voice call out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis looked around the place and saw the pictures adorning the walls. She laid eyes on what she presumed to be was a young Mattia Frazetti in his Marine Corps uniform, he looked to have been in his early 20s in the photo. Alexis asked, "Your Grandfather looks handsome in the photograph."

"That was in 1954. I got back from Korea and was stationed at Pendleton for a time." Mattia had said, coming into view.

Alexis smiled as she said, "Nice to meet you, Chief Frazetti." "Please just Mattia or Mr Frazetti." Mattia said with a million-dollar smile.

Alexis smiled shaking Mattia's hand as she said, "Pleased to meet you, Mr Frazetti." "Dinner'll be a few minutes. You like grilled sole?" Mattia asked.

Alexis smiled, "I like the sound of it."

Mattia smiled as he said, "Glad to hear it, come on into the dining room."

"What about the grilled sole?" Antonio asked. Mattia smiled, "Not to worry, Miss Alvarez has it covered."

Antonio raised an eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders. The pair walked into the dining room as Antonio said, "Place hasn't changed a bit."

"Ahh, it's still the same, I just one of the rooms into a library." Mattia had said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis's interest perked as she said, "You like literature, Mr Frazetti?" "I'm a fan of literature. I occasionally like to read and well get lost into the books." Mattia said.

Alexis smiled, "My Dad would probably say the same about the library."

"How is your father?" Mattia asked.

"He's well, sir. He actually signed a copy of your Derrick Storm novel for you, once." Alexis said. Mattia nodded, "Still got the book, I was a little upset he decided to end the series, it was a brilliant book series that I often read during downtime."

Antonio nodded, "Bet you still read it, don't you, Pops?"

"How hard to not get obsessed over it?" Mattia asked.

Antonio smiled as he turned to see a woman approach, whom he presumed was Miss Alvarez who said, "Dinner is ready, Mr Frazetti."

"Thank you, Miss Alvarez. We're on our way." Mattia had said as he began walking to the dining room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio was about to go in and join his grandfather when Alexis stopped him, Alexis then asked, "You didn't know that your Grandfather had a caretaker with him, did you?"

"I didn't know anythin' about it. But it's odd, Pops never mentioned her, I don't want to intrude around the house, although he never said somethin' about it." Antonio said.

Alexis nodded, "Let's go sit down for dinner."

The pair walked into the dining room as Alexis spotted the picture of the Mona Lisa on the wall opposite Mattia, she then asked, "The Mona Lisa?"

"Astute, Alexis. My father bought the painting back when he was stationed in Italy during the war." Mattia said.

Alexis asked, "Your father served in Italy?" "He was with the 3rd Infantry Division. Served alongside Audie Murphy during the war." Mattia said.

"That's incredible, I know Antonio's family were members of the Armed Forces, but I never knew much about your family." Alexis was surprised and shocked.

Mattia smiled sadly, "I'm sure you knew I was a Marine in Korea and 'Nam, served 23 years. Had 2 sons who served during Vietnam alongside me, but they died in action of course."

"I'm so sorry." Alexis said. Mattia nodded, "Then I had Antonio's mother, she's the sweetest girl, tough lil' fighter too. Had cancer when she was a kid."

Antonio nodded, "I remember you told me about that, Pops." "Yeah, yeah I did. I was thankful to get a grandson. Because I got the most precious gift in the world." Mattia said.

Antonio's ears tinged red as he said, "Semper Fi, Pops." "Semper Fi." Mattia had said in response.

The dinner was laid out, Alexis thought the grilled sole was delicious, including the potatoes and the vegetables that had been dished up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2 Hours Later

595 Broome Street, SoHo

Manhattan, New York

2035 Hours

After Dinner, Antonio and Alexis chatted with Mattia, Alexis still got the uneven feeling about herself and Antonio's relationship, she wondered if Antonia was really telling the truth about Antonio.

Antonio had listened to some of Mattia's old stories from the Marines and knew how engrossed he was in them. Alexis felt happy for Antonio to be sharing stories of his time in the Marines.

The pair were really alike in ways that they'd like to admit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio drove Alexis back to her place in SoHo as he continued his daily routine of walking Alexis to her door.

Alexis walked to the door as Antonio said, "Tonight was really fun, wasn't it?" "The best fun I had. I had a lot of fun several times." Alexis laughed.

Antonio smiled as he kissed her once as Alexis said, "What are we doin'?"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked curiously. Alexis then said, "This… us… what are we?"

Antonio confidently said, "We're dating. Alexis… I meant what I said about being insanely in love with you."

"But…?" Alexis asked. Antonio rose an eyebrow as he said, "I really, really like you. I don't want to lose you."

Alexis ran a hand through her naturally curled hair as she said, "I admit, this has been the best 7 weeks of my life…"

Antonio's heart started to hammer incessantly as Alexis then said, "I just need to think… can I ask you something?"

Antonio nodded as Alexis asked the question, "If the Marines asked you back, would you ever go back?" "I would leave the Corps if it mattered, you matter a lot to me." Antonio said.

Alexis nodded, "I need some time, I'll see you soon."

"Alexis, did somebody say somethin' to you?" Antonio asked. Alexis decided on whether or not to tell Antonio the truth, she then said, "No, it was my own words."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis walked inside the condo as Antonio walked outside, he stood on the sidewalk for a minute, there were no tears in his dark blue eyes.

Then somebody had said, "Guess it's true what they say, true love does have it's heartbreak."

Antonio looked to see his mother standing beside him as he said, "Whaddya want?"

"Came to tell you, how ridiculous you were trying to prove yourself to Alexis." Antonia said. Antonio then said, "Alexis mattered to me, I wanted to prove to her how much she had meant to me."

Antonia laughed, "Failed miserably. You're just like him, father like son. You'll put the things you love first before your loved one."

What Antonia said struck a chord with Antonio, he then said, "Goodbye."

Antonio got into his car as he headed back to Wakefield Road, instead of going to sleep, he instead took off his shirt, jacket and trousers, exchanging them for a vest and some sweatpants.

He put boxer tape round his hands as he began to furiously punch the bag with such intensity as the words rang through his mind.

"_I left your father because he put his city and country first before us, before you."_ His mother said.

He then heard Alexis's beautiful voice speak, _"If the Marines asked you back, would you go back?"_

Antonio's anger burst as he quickened the blows into the punching bag.

Then he heard the words of his 'mother' say, _"You're just like him, father like son. You'll put the things you love first before your loved one." _

Those words only hurt Antonio and it made him furious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm horrible, so Antonio and Alexis hit a bump in their burgeoning love story. What will happen next?

Hope this was to your liking. Please like and review, share your thoughts as well.


	20. It's Okay to Not be Okay

Let's let out some cheers, we've got 20 chapters and counting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 20:

Sunday 12th February 2012

80 Wakefield Road, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

1830 Hours

Antonio didn't want to go to Sunday Dinner, he was instead cooking up a Sunday dinner of his own, the family was over at Grandpa Joe's for the late-night feast.

He looked at the photograph of Alexis that was on his bedroom bedside. In the mornings, he used to smile at the picture happily knowing she'd be in his mind. But since she wasn't speaking to him, he had become more closed off, angrier.

It reminded Joe, Marco, Salvatore and Giuseppe of when he was in Iraq and Afghanistan, he was certainly not dealing with his rage too well.

Antonio cooked a standard Sunday feast, he was all alone in the house, Giuseppe wanted to take the Sarge over for Sunday Dinner, but Antonio didn't want to ruin everyone's fun and happiness, decided to stay behind, he had put his phone on mute allowing messages and phone calls to pile up.

He was outside eating his Sunday dinner, he just ate in silence, hoping to eat quietly. Only the sounds of the birds chirped away some of the quiet.

He was sat with his back to the beach eating, but deep down he was saddened by the fact his 'mother' decided to rip his heart out and ruin a beautiful love he had with Alexis Castle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

575 Tennyson Drive, Eltingville

Staten Island, NY

1845 Hours

At the Capelli family house, Joe I looked around the table, everyone in his family was here except for his great-grandson Antonio.

It deeply worried him that the young man was not here for Sunday Dinner. Joe I was close with Antonio like his father Giuseppe was, the pair respected each other, Antonio often came to the young man for advice, they played sports together and trained together, Antonio owed a lot to Joe and Giuseppe for making him into the man he was today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vittoria then asked, "Leo… no Antonio today?" Leo pursed his lips together before shrugging his shoulders.

Marco then said, "Can't exactly explain it, _Nonna_. He ain't answerin' my calls and my messages. Everyone's noticed Antonio being in this mood since Antonia was found to be involved in the framing of Joe."

"Wouldn't surprise me, if he went to get the truth from her mouth." Joe II said.

Joe III shook his head, "No, he's just furious, he's angry, filled with hateful rage. It's like he got his heart ripped out of his chest."

"Haven't seen him like that since the Middle East. I'll go over there tonight and talk to him." Giuseppe said.

Joe I shook his head, "I'll do it, he'll talk to me." "Wish we had Dad here, Joe. He could get him to open up, those two were able to open up like that." Tommaso said snapping his fingers together.

"Right on that count, Tommy." Joe I said.

Everybody continued to eat their Sunday dinner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lower Manhattan

Manhattan, NY

1945 Hours

It was late, Antonio was out driving in New York City, he was in Lower Manhattan, he stopped outside the 12th Precinct. He got out and slammed the door on his convertible, he walked inside the precinct as he headed up to the bullpen. He saw Detective Esposito as he said, "Detective Esposito."

Esposito looked up as he said, "Antonio, hey man. What you here for?" "Antonia Frazetti."

"Bit of bother, she's been released someone paid her bail and she's out." Esposito said.

Antonio started walking, he had his hands on his hips, this was not the answer he wanted to hear. He then said "That's not what I wanted to hear." "It's the truth, we were about to get a confession but she was pulled out of the room by someone else." Esposito said.

"Where's her apartment?" Antonio said, there was a hint of a murderous growl in his voice.

"69th Street, 201 East. Fairfax Apartments." Esposito supplied. Antonio nodded his thanks as he pulled out 2 Cuban cigars as he said, "Don't know if you smoke, but a lil' gift for ya."

Antonio walked out of the bullpen as he drove to 69th Street, he parked across the street as he pushed the door open before slamming it, he walked to the mailboxes as he scanned them and found Antonia's name.

He walked up to the designated floor as he hit the door with his fist, no one answered as Antonio growled softly as he banged the door a few more times as he said, "Antonia, open the damn door!"

Somebody else then opened their door as he said, "Mind keepin' it down?"

Antonio moved part of his jacket revealing the holster as he said, "Am I bangin' on your door?!"

No answer came. "Get back inside and shut up!" Antonio growled, he turned his attention as he banged on the door a few more times, he then heard footsteps as he covered the peek hole.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door soon opened as a man appeared and rudely asked, "Who the hell are you?" "Lookin' for Antonia Frazetti, where is she?" Antonio snarled.

"She's inside. Who the hell are you?" the man asked. Antonio walked inside and slammed the door behind him as he shouted, "Antonia?!"

"Hey, you can't walk in here!" the man said. Antonio took out his gun and aimed it at the man as he put his arms up in worry, "What the hell?!"

"There's a time to talk and a time to be quiet. Now's the time to shut the hell up!" Antonio said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonia came out of the room as she said, "Antonio what are you doin' here?" "Still see you're a _puttana_ as always." Antonio said.

"I'm sorry, who the hell is this?!" the man asked. Antonia sighed, "This is Antonio."

The man shockingly asked, "You let him talk to you like that?" "You oughta be nice to the man with a gun or were you born with your goddamn thumb so far up your dumb ass?!" Antonio said.

The man shut up as Antonio turned to Antonia and said, "What did you say?"

"Whaddya mean?" Antonia asked. Antonio snarled softly, "Alexis Castle, what did you say to her?"

Antonia gulped nervously as she said, "You and Alexis, I was jealous of this great love you two have. You love each other, but some point you were going to leave her behind."

"Your calling is your country, this city, the Marines, I was doing her a favour and saving her from the heartbreak that would follow." Antonia continued to explain.

"No, she was happy for me, she loved me, I loved her. She supported me, no matter what." Antonio growled low.

Antonia then said, "You would have cheated on her before cutting her loose. I was doing you a favour; this love you think you have… it's not real."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio instantly got a look on her face; this look only spoke one thing. Antonia only saw her son with this look some years ago when she got caught with another man, by Antonio himself.

She instantly feared for her life when Antonio put her up against the wall strangling her as her lover tried to intervene, only for Antonio to point a gun at him, which warded him off.

Antonio looked at her as he said, "I warned you, I warned you that if you cheated on Dad, and I caught you, I'd tell him all about it. You're lucky the whole family doesn't know about you… if they did, I would have kicked you into the room and let you be ripped to pieces."

"What will you do?" Antonia asked in a raspy voice. Antonio said, "Do what I shoulda done all those years ago, I'll tell my Dad the truth."

"He'll kill me." Antonia said tearfully. Antonio smirked, "I'm countin' on it, there's 2 other things as well."

Antonia then asked, "What?" "You're goin' to confess to your part in framing Joe Capelli. Then you're going to find Alexis, you take everythin' you ever said about me. If you haven't done it, I will see to it the whole family knows about you and dipshit right behind me." Antonio threatened.

Antonia then nodded, "Yes, I will do it. I'll do as you ask." "You've got till Valentine's Day…" Antonio finished.

He then put Antonia down as he turned, he then punched his 'mother's' lover busting his nose, he then kicked the man in the stomach.

Antonio then put something in the man's mouth and began to gouge the man's eye out as he turned around and said in a murderous tone of voice, "You tell anyone I was here. I will kill you myself and that's a promise."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio then walked out of the apartment and slammed the door, he then walked to the car.

He slammed the door as he got in, he was breathing heavily, tears sprang in his blue eyes, he put his jacket sleeve to his eyes and wiped them away. He then started up the car, he intended to drive as fast as he could and get home, he needed a drink, he needed alcohol.

He headed back home to Staten Island, he went the quickest way to get home to Annadale, once he got home, he turned on all the outside lights.

Once he walked in the door, he slammed the door and took his jacket off, he got out a glass, a bottle of whiskey, he poured a glass and downed it in one go.

He poured another glass as the door was being opened, he then downed it quickly.

Antonio pulled out his gun and stood by the kitchen door, two figures entered just as Antonio took the one closest to him as he heard someone say, "Woah, woah!"

Tommaso held his gun as he saw Antonio hold his gun on the commissioner. Tommaso asked, "What the hell's the matter with ya'?"

Putting his gun away, Antonio then said, "Would it kill you to not barge in, I thought I heard robbers."

"Why are you all bent out of shape?" Joe I asked. Antonio ran a hand through his hair as he said, "I'm fine."

"What's goin' on?" Tommaso asked forcefully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio ignored him and went for the whiskey as he poured another glass, he then downed that one quickly again as he said with bitterness, _"Sto bene, papà, zio Tommaso. Vai a casa, vai con le tue ragazze. "_

Antonio poured another glass as he downed it in one gulp. Tommaso took the bottle away from Antonio before saying, "You don't need anymore."

"Cut it out Antonio, you're never like this. Somethin's ripped your heart open. What happened?" Joe I ordered.

Antonio looked at both older men as he said, "When are you gonna realise, go home. I don't need my problems handled for me."

"Watch your mouth, son… you might be a man, but you're still young, but you're talking to 2 guys that saw the same hell as you. We went through worse than you ever did." Joe I said in his Marine voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Letting out a breath of air, Antonio walked to the island as he said, "Couple years back, I did some stuff when I was with the 2/7. I saved some of the boys in my unit, a group of SEALs too. I held off the enemy and took on 2 technicals by my lonesome, took three bullets for my trouble. CO put me up for a medal."

"Doesn't sound bad." Tommaso said. Antonio then said, "They put me up for the Congressional Medal of Honor, the Corps forced it onto me got the notification today. I didn't deserve it, those guys fought as hard as me and the brass want to pin it on me."

Joe I looked at him in surprise as he said, "I know I should congratulate you… but I doubt you want to hear it." "I don't wanna hear it. I was over there, lotsa boys fought hard, some of them didn't want to be there. I volunteered out of love for my country, for my city. Because, that was my choice, because it was in my blood, this is our family business."

"No denying that, but it doesn't explain why you're all angry and drinking yourself to a stupor." Tommaso then said.

"I was drinking for 2 reasons, that was the first. What I had explained to you, the next one is because of Alexis."

"Who's Alexis?" Tommaso asked. Joe I answered, "Alexis Castle, Antonio's sweetheart."

Tommaso chuckled, "Way to go, kid."

Antonio looked didn't look up, instead a frown stayed on his face.

Tommaso pieced it together, "You break up?" "I don't know what's happenin'. Antonia put a goddamn knife through my back and ripped my heart out of my chest." Antonio confessed.

Joe I asked, "What did Antonia do?" "Basically, told Alexis, that if we stayed together, I'd eventually forget about her and leave. I'd favour our city and our country instead of her." Antonio admitted. He felt his voice break as he said, "I love Alexis, I'd do anythin' for her. I would leave the Corps for her, now because of that spiteful, horrible _puttana._ I've lost her."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe and Tommaso stood either side of him, Joe looked horrified, but he felt anger for his former granddaughter-in-law for breaking his grandson's heart.

Tommaso sighed deeply as he took a seat before saying, "What Antonia did, she had no right to do that. Breaking your heart, that's a big no in this family. Breaking anyone's heart is a big no. What she did to you… I won't let it stand."

"None of us will. Did you go to confront Antonia?" Joe asked.

Antonio nodded, "Yeah, I did. Also beat the crap out of her lover, made me feel a bit better."

Joe and Tommaso laughed, relieving some of the atmosphere in the room as Tommaso said, "Good job kid." _"Grazi,_ _Zio Tommaso…"_ Antonio had said.

For the night, Joe and Tommaso stayed with Antonio for the night. They let Antonio tell them all about the fun he and Alexis had together. Before they had let him go sleep on the couch as Tommaso made sure to take Antonio's handguns and keep them on his person.

Whilst Antonio slept, Tommaso took a look around the pictures of Antonio and Alexis, he had to admit… they were a striking couple. But the way they looked at each other, it had reminded both twin Capelli brothers of how they looked at their wives.

They were filled with affection, smiles and laughter. Joe then asked, "We gotta do what it takes to get them back together."

"That kinda love… it's one to be cherished." Tommaso agreed with his older twin brother.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monday 13th February 2012

Starbucks, 8th Avenue

Manhattan, NY

1230 Hours

Joe and Tommaso were on a break, they decided to eat out for lunch, the pair walked inside the coffee shop, they ordered black coffee each.

Alexis Castle was sat by the window as Tommaso noticed her, Joe followed his eyeline of sight.

They took their coffees as Joe asked, "Alexis Castle?"

Alexis looked up, she was surprised to see both the Chief of Department and Police Commissioner of the NYPD standing in front of her. She then said, "Please take a seat, Chief, Commissioner."

The older men sat down as Joe smiled comfortingly, he had to give Antonio an A+ for effort and for picking so wisely. Alexis was stunningly beautiful and even she could hold a candle to the Capelli wives.

Tommaso then said, "I trust your well." "I'm well. Thank you, Chief." Alexis said.

Alexis then asked, "I take it this is about Antonio?" "We're not blamin' you Alexis. You have nothin' to apologise for. In fact, Antonia should apologise. She tore apart what you two had, the way you looked at each other. That kind of love deserves to be recognised." Joe explained.

"I don't know, if he'll forgive me." Alexis said. Tommaso smiled, "He'll forgive you; he loves you too much. You're good for him."

"When we heard him speak about how much fun you two had… it reminded us both our love stories with the women that we loved."

Alexis smiled as she said, "Promise me, if he doesn't forgive me… you'll knock some sense into him."

Tommaso guffawed as did Joe as they said, "We give you our word, Alexis. For now, tell us about you. We want to know you."

Alexis smiled as she began going into detail about herself, for the remainder of their break, Joe and Tommaso smiled, their approval for Alexis to be with Antonio was already at the top of the approval list.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Italian Translation:**

Whore – _Puttana_

I'm fine, Pops, Uncle Tommaso. Go home, go be with your girls – _Sto bene, papà, zio Tommaso. Vai a casa, vai con le tue ragazze."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you guys loved this one who t. As I mentioned above, we have reached 20 chapters 😊. I'm interested in hearing your views regarding this chapter, tell me what you thought of it?

Please like and review. Hope you are all okay. God bless you all.


End file.
